


Jinora and the Lost Ones

by VIWinthrop



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And Neither are the Avatars, Deus Ex Machina, Dimension Travel, F/M, Flashbacks, Meddling Spirits, Past Relationship(s), Spirit World (Avatar), The Gods Aren't Happy, The New Air Nation, finding love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIWinthrop/pseuds/VIWinthrop
Summary: Jinora's connection to the spirit world had always been strong. And when the spirits wanted her to know something, she knew it was futile to resist them. As she digs deeper into the past, the truth scares her but she knows that it's up to her, her siblings and Opal to wrong the sins of the past. AU with OCs.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 84
Kudos: 218





	1. What Was He Like

**Author's Note - Well, hello guys! This is my first time posting on Archive of Our Own and I'm excited. If you guys know me from other stories on Fanfiction.net, I promise you guys that I'm still working on them. Specifically Don't Mess with Sealing, You Idiot (I want to make sure I end it properly for you guys). However, this fic (like I mentioned on Fanfiction), this was a fic I'd never thought I write. Growing up, I loved Avatar the Last Airbender and all of its characters and plots. Yet, I never felt the inspiration to put the Winthrop spin on Avatar's canon. That is, until Legend of Korra landed on Netflix. Now, this is a different story for me. If you look at my first fic, Harriet Potter and the Chevalier's Vow, you know that I have no issues with age-gaps between couples as long as the relationship is healthy and betters the lives of both characters. And if you look at DMWSYI, you can see that I love the romance and complexity of marriage and good parenting. This fic goes against both of those tropes because the Legend of Korra missed some amazing opportunities. It missed showing us how the children of ATLA became the adults that we see in the show. It missed the opportunity of wondering what if. It missed giving Lin Beifong a happier ending that just being alive at the end of the day. And yes, I know that LOK's budget was cut half through season four and I know that there are comics that go deeper into the backstory. I don't care about that. The moment the plot for this fic entered my mind, it wasn't leaving until I started writing. And some people aren't going to like it because I'm messing with canon, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for. So, to my new readers, Hi! I'm V.I. Winthrop and my author's notes aren't normally this long. Welcome to Jinora and the Lost Ones. On to the story!**

Chapter One: What Was He Like?

_Jinora_

The Air Nation had been nearly extinct for 170 years. The only hope for the Air Nation was the return of Avatar Aang. Upon his return and the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai in the Hundred Years War, Avatar Aang brought peace to the world and rebuilt the Fire Nation colonies into United Republic of Nations. Between the births of his three children to his water bending master, the Avatar traveled to old Air Temples. He brought back the ways of his people to the loyal Air Acolytes, who swore vows to uphold the Air Nation and protect its future generations.

The fate of those future generations rested on Avatar Aang's three children. Sadly, it wasn't as perfect as Avatar Aang had plan. His firstborn son, Bumi, was born with no bending. His next child, Kya, was like her mother, a waterbender. This left the youngest son, Tenzin, the only airbender left to carry on the weight of rebirthing a nation and continuing its customs. Up until two years ago, when Avatar Korra brought about Harmonic Convergence, only Jinora, her siblings and her father were the only airbenders left. It was up to them to hold the customs of the once-dead nation.

It was a fate that Jinora wished on no one. The burden of reviving a dead nation rested on her father's shoulders even before her grandfather's passing. She didn't know much but from what she had overheard over the years, it had been this burden that had led to pivotal decisions in his life. How he would throw himself into learning the air culture and memorizing it by memory, even if he couldn't stand how dull the texts were. How he isolated himself from building a bond with his siblings until much later in life. How he left his best friend, his person, his lover, so that he could perform his duty and have the next generations of airbenders.

No, Jinora wished that fate on no one.

Jinora loved her father. There was no doubt in her mind that her father, Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, was the best airbender in the world and the best father she could ask for. She knew the sacrifices that he had made for them and loved him even more for them. She was proud to be his daughter. It was because of him and Avatar Korra that the Air Nation was thriving once again. However-

"Meelo! You're nine years old! It's high time that you learn how to meditate without disrupting the others!" Her father was a little… uptight. She bit back her sassy thought of ' _The only one disrupting meditation right now is you, Dad,'_ because his current mood wasn't down for her teenage honesty.

"I bow to no man!" Beside her, Opal snickered under her breath. Had Kai had been there, he would have joined Uncle Bumi on egging Meelo on, if only to see Dad's face change color with emotions. Sadly, her bad boy turned air nomad bad-ass of a boyfriend was in the Fire Nation, aiding Fire Lord Izumi with a New Ozai triad's resurgence. Deciding that Jinora had meditated enough for today, she rose from her lotus position and stretched towards the sky. Her yellow saffron robes rippled in the wind. Afterall, there was no need to wear her wingsuit when there was no fighting happening. As her father and brother continued to bicker with Ikki throwing in her two-cents every other sentence. She nudged Opal with her glider, causing the nearly eighteen-year-old Beifong to peek up at her.

"I'll catch you later." Jinora smiled at her before sprinting out of the gazebo to gain some air.

"Jinora! What are you- Ikki, unhand your brother this instant! Bumi, don't encourage them!" As Jinora flew away on her glider, her mind wondered back to its original thought. She loved her father so much that she couldn't help but wonder what he was like when he was younger. Was he just as stoic and uptight as he was now? Did he used to joke around and cause havoc like Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya used to? Heck, Jinora can't even remember the last time he laughed more than a brief chuckle at the current Team Avatar's antics.

As she sailed around the island, her grandfather's statue came into view. She veered off to the left until she landed on the marble arm. The city buzzed across the water, the never-ending hustle and bustle of Republic City sounding her ears. For a girl who craved silence, the past few years had showed her that when the city was alive and noisy, the city was safe.

"Hi Grandpa." Jinora sat, her legs swinging back and forth. "How's it hanging?" Silence ensued.

"Right, it's not like you can answer." Jinora looked over her shoulder at him, taking in the arrow tattoos that were so much like her own. "But you can listen, at least?" The wind blew through her bob and she smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what was Dad like? When he was younger? Because Dad, is Dad. He's smart and kind and such an amazing bender. And yet," she took a shaky breath, "I feel like I don't know the real him. Dad doesn't talk about his past, you know. And Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi are absolutely no help. No offence, Grandpa, but they rarely have anything nice to say about their childhood either. Mom doesn't even know anything! All she'll ever say was that Dad was always kind and loving when she was just an Air Acolyte and not his wife. It's like…" Jinora swallowed the words before they surfaced. "Never mind, it's not important. Anyway-"

The bells back that Air Temple Island cut her off. It took her a moment before realizing what time it was.

"Ugh, Rohan… Mom's going to kill me." Using a burst of air, Jinora hop upright before turning to face the statue. She bowed to her grandfather. "Thanks for listening, Grandpa Aang." She jumped towards the water, letting her glider pick-up the wind as she sailed back to the island. Out of the corner of her eye, Jinora could have sworn she saw a bright light. _Then again_ , she thought, _it was probably just the sun._

"Jinny!" Rohan squealed as she entered the dinning room. He toddled over to her with a huge plastered against chubby cheeks as he slammed into her knees with a hug.

"Hi Ro." Jinora whispered, her eyes softening as she lifted her youngest brother to her hip.

"Jinora, where have you been?" Her mother, Pema, stepped around the table. The girl shrugged,

"Visiting Grandpa Aang." Instantly, her mother began to look her over and paw at her.

"The statue, Mom." Jinora insisted.

"No last-minute trips to the Spirit World?" Pema asked more to reassure herself more than anything.

"Trust me, Mom, you'll be the first to know."

"And me?"

"And you, Rohan." She promised. She looked back at her mother, dressed in her own yellow saffron robes, and saw something fly so quickly behind her mother that she couldn't catch a good glimpse of it.

"-and I need you to stop by Lu's to pick you Meelo's allergy meds, Jinora, are you listening to me?" Jinora snapped back to reality.

"Meelo's meds, got it." Mom didn't look convinced but still passed her the grocery list. "Are you sure you want to take Rohan with you?"

"I go with Jinny, Mommy!" Rohan exclaimed, causing the women to giggle.

"I guess that answers that question. Be back before dinner. If we're going to have everything set for Opal's birthday party, we'll need to finish planning." Pema reminded before heading to the kitchen with her favorite tea set. Jinora waited until Mom was gone before she spoke again.

"Ready to see Pepper, Rohan?"

"Pepper, yip-yip!"

While landing Pepper in the middle of central park wasn't ideal, Jinora didn't have much of a choice. Finding a place to park a sky bison was exhausting. Even still, it was worth it to see little Rohan's face as he oohed and awed at the city life. Lu's had been their first stop, then the Tailor Tai's shop for Opal's birthday outfit that Aunt Suyin had tailored specifically for her only daughter's eighteenth birthday.

"Pretty." She had to agree with her younger brother's statement, the dress was very pretty and Opal would look breathtaking in it. Bolin's going to faint when he sees her in it. Emerald green, obviously, with delicate metal-capped sleeves that looked like crystal beads, a modest neckline and length but a slit so high up the right thigh, Jinora had a feeling Dad would have a conniption if Jinora ever wore it, let alone when Opal wears it later this week. Speaking of Dad, Jinora drifted back to her earlier talk with Grandpa Aang's statue.

While her thoughts may seem random, they weren't. These thoughts had festered in her mind for close to three years now. As Team Avatar saved the world over and over again, the more Jinora questioned and ponder what her father's life was before all the pressure of being the last airbender crashed down on him. For an airbender, her father had never seemed to have the free-spirited, 'be the leaf' part down. The duo turned the corner down main street, with every intention of heading back to Pepper until –

"Jinora?" Rohan tugged on her hand before pointing to their right. Before them stood Republic City Police Department headquarters. The renovated building was proudly shinning in the sunlight, with the watchful yet sightless gaze of Toph Beifong watching over the city. "Auntie?"

"That's right, Rohan, Aunt Lin works there." Jinora explained before she tried to tug him back to park. But Rohan wasn't having it. Like his favorite aunt, Rohan was very stubborn when he wanted to be and was as unmovable as an earth bender. She sighed before shrugging him up to her hip, crossing the street swiftly.

If Jinora had been any other girl, the officers stationed at the entrance would have stopped her immediately for identification. Luckily, her arrow tattoos were more than enough to let her pass.

"Master Jinora, young Rohan, would you like us to let Chief know that you're here?" The officer on her left asked as they open the door for them with their bending.

"No, thank you. We're surprising Aunt Lin today, right Rohan?"

"Surprise! Surprise!" Like at the door, none of the officers moved to stop them as they navigated through the headquarters. Afterall, it wasn't the first time Jinora or her siblings had made trips to Chief Lin Beifong's office.

Jinora had never met a woman as selfless as Lin Beifong. Some called the older woman tough, uncompromising, and painful blunt while others called her a bitter and lonely who desperately needed to get laid (Kai's words, not hers). But those people, including her beloved Kai, were fools. They didn't know the woman who threw herself into harms way when her loved ones were threatened. They didn't know the woman who opened her tiny little apartment to Jinora when she got into a fight so bad with her parents that she couldn't stand to be on the island. They didn't know the woman who patiently listened without judgement to everyone of Jinora's stresses and anxieties that she could never bring to her parents. They didn't know the woman who created modified training methods and spent countless hours instructing Ikki and Meelo through them. They didn't know the woman who fought back tears when she, her arms full with a newborn Rohan in the South Pole, was named Jinora and her siblings emergency guardian if anything ever happened to her parents.

They didn't know the woman who sacrificed her bending for the man that she loved and his children.

"Auntie!" Lin Beifong's striking green eyes jerked up from her paperwork as Jinora pushed the office door open (without knocking, which was something only _the_ air bending children could get away with). Those jade green eyes, so strong and so harsh against pale skin, softened at the sight of them. Rohan wiggled against her ribcage before Jinora lowered him to the metal floor. Not wasting a second, her brother zoomed around the desk before leaping up at Aunt Lin's waiting arms. The little boy peppered kisses right above the scar on her cheek, sighing contently as his head snuggled against her armored shoulder. A small smile grew on Aunt Lin as she gently moved one hand down the toddler's back, her other arm locking him firmly against her form.

All those years back, when Mom had all but shoved a very sick Meelo into her arms, Jinora had laughed at Aunt Lin's disgusted expression and skillful using of metal cables to carry her brother like a yo-yo. That event made it painfully clear how unmaternal Lin Beifong was. Yet, years of saving the world, sleepovers at her apartment and dinners on the island seemed to bring out a side of Aunt Lin most people believed never existed. Even her half-sister, Suyin, joked at Jinora's birthday earlier this year that she needed to 'control your brats, Lin!' (referring to when Jinora and her siblings throwing Monk Gyatso's fruit pies at Huan while Team Avatar absolutely crushed Wei and Wang in a power disc match).

" _My art! My HAIR!" Huan screamed in anguish as cream dripped off of his cheek and ruined his hair. "You'll pay for that, you little-" That's when Meelo chucked another pie in the earth bender's, well, piehole. Beside them, ultimate power disc showdown, Wei and Wang v. Korra and Bolin (with Mako and Asami cheating on the sidelines, naturally) continued. And while Bolin wasn't technically a metal bender, his and Korra unpredictable moves had the twins tripping over themselves. Well, that and Asami's ridiculous amount of cleavage that she was showing off from the bleachers. And Mako may or may not have been heating up the disc whenever it was on the twins' side. That's when Wei-_

_CRASH!_

_Well, there goes that old water fountain that the spirits liked to hang out around._

" _What on Earth- HUAN, sweetie, what happened?! And Wei, Wang, what did I say about playing power disc outside of Zaofu?!"_

" _But Mom!" Wei started._

" _They challenged us!" Wang finished._

" _My individuality..." Huan moped, causing Jinora and her siblings to sweat-drop at his reaction._

" _What the flameo happened here?" The garden occupants paused before looking at Aunt Lin, her arms crossed with a look of disbelief and 'I'm too old to deal with this shit' on her features. Behind her, Dad, Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi gaped at the wreckage of the garden._

" _I'll tell you what happened! Your brats decided to use my kids as target practice and wreck the garden! Control your brats, Lin!" A flustered Suyin pointed at her sister, who blinked back at her in confusion before the words connected._

" _Su, your kids wouldn't be standing if they were actually supposed to be target practice-"_

" _Oi, Aunt Lin!"_

" _We take offence to that!"_

" _My individuality…"_

" _And two," Aunt Lin continued with a slight pause. Jinora straightened her back as the chief's gaze roomed over all of them. "This is a very good lesson for your boys."_

" _How?" Suyin demanded, her left eye twitching at her sister's amused, smug expression._

" _Huan needs to work on his dodging while the twins need to learn how to ignore_ any distractions _." Aunt Lin winked at Mako and Asami, the first giving a serious salute while the other playfully saluted while zipping her jacket to bring back some modesty._

" _Oh, so this is somehow my kids' fault-"_

" _Jinora, Ikki and Meelo's cream for the pies needed more air to keep its shape in flight."_

" _Copy that, Aunt Lin." Jinora giggled as Su continued to sputter in unison with Dad at the change of events. Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya weren't helping matters as they betted on who of the sisters was going to start a Beifong Showdown first._

" _Are you going to keep ignoring-"_

" _Korra, Bolin, your stances were good." Aunt Lin shoved her heel into the earth causing the earth to shaking under Korra and Bolin. "But you need to stay more grounded if you wanted to redirect the disc without having to dodge it."_

" _LIN!"_

" _Sorry, Su. Did you say something?" Jinora's laughter from that day was forever etched in her memory. Then there was Aunt Kya's joke of,_

" _Look at you, Lin. Eight kids and you didn't even know it." Aunt Lin glared at her best friend but said nothing to contradict otherwise._

"Hello, Rohan." The chief said as she rose, the child still tucked against. Jinora sighed softly as she was pulling gently against the elder's free shoulder. Jasmine filled her senses as Jinora squeezed every second out of the hug that she could. "And you too, Jinora. Sit down, I'll have Mako make some tea."

BANG!

"Mako! Two teas and some milk for Rohan!" With that, the office door slammed back shut. "So, what brings you two here? Bumi and Kya flooded the temple and Tenzin's throwing a hissy fit?"

"Nah, that was last week." Jinora laughed in harmony with Lin. "Mom needed me to run some errands while I watched Rohan for her. With Opal's party this weekend, she's got to make sure the temple is ready for everyone." Aunt Lin nodded back in agreement.

"Let me know if she needs me to reinforce the walls again." Which was important, since Wei and Wang demanded a rematch for the 30th time.

"Will do. Anyway, we were picking up Opal's dress from Tai's when we passed HQ and well-"

"Surprise!" Rohan chirped, causing Lin to chuckle into the boy's hair as she pressed a small kiss into it.

"If I knew you were heading to Tai's, I would have had you pick up my dress." _Aunt Lin say what now?_ When was the last time Lin Beifong wore anything but her uniform? Varrick's wedding?

"… You're wearing a dress?" The confusion in her question caused her 'aunt' to snort and roll her eyes.

"Su's making me. Besides," she waved her right hand in Beifong sassiness. "I can still rock a dress. When your father and I dated-"

"Chief." Mako's voice and knock cut her off. "Can you open the door? My arms are full."

"So hard to find good help these days." Lin grumbled as she metalbent the door open. "Arms are full, my ass." Well, in Mako's defense, his tray also had a plate of biscuits for them to munch on.

"Thanks, Mako." Jinora smiled up at him, which he returned with his signature bad boy, yet good boy smirk. She could see why Korra and Asami found him attractive.

"No problem, Jinora. Chief." With that, the detective took his leave. As they enjoyed their refreshments in peace, what the woman had said earlier triggered a line of thoughts in the young air master's mind.

It was an unspoken rule on Air Temple Island that absolutely no one, and she meant _no one_ , spoke about Dad's past relationship with Aunt Lin. She couldn't even tell you who made it a rule because neither of the two parties would ever deny that fact that they had been in love. However, that didn't make it any less taboo. Not even Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya would ever bring it up, like it was the one topic that they knew to never mess with.

Only Suyin Beifong, in pure Beifong bluntness, brought it up the first time she visited. She had been introduced to Mom and the meeting seemed to have been gone well until Mom left. Not even a second later, Su turned to Dad, her arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

" _That's_ who you left _Lin_ for?" So yeah, Dad and Aunt Lin's former relationship, kind of taboo. Which brought Jinora to her current predicament. This was the perfect opportunity to get some answers to her questions. The real question was if Lin would open up to her.

"Aunt Lin, can I ask you something?" Green eyes peered back at her over the rim of the tea cup before the woman nodded at her.

"Um." Come on, Jinora, you can do this. It's not like this was the first time she had gone to Lin with her problems and worry. "What was Dad like, when he was younger?" It seemed like an eternity passed before the chief finally answered, her voice an octave lower.

"What brought this on?"

"Um, nothing, really, I mean-"

"Jinora."

"It's just, you'd think that after Harmonic Convergence gave us other airbenders, Dad would lighten up a little bit." The words tumbled out of her as the chief let her rant. All the while, Rohan remained obviously. "And it's not that I don't get how important of job it is for him to teach all the airbenders. But everyone can only do so much mediating before they feel like digging out their eyes with spoons. And it's airbending! It doesn't need to be all serious ancient lectures and dull quotes from air masters that most of the new benders can't even understand the complexity of the text! It should be light, and creative and playful, and spontaneous and fun and…" She took in a rugged breath. "It's airbending, it's not history class." There, she said it. Nothing was said for two pauses before Aunt Lin finally spoke.

"My first memory of your father airbending was when he was five. I was four years old and hunger. Katara had just made some buns and you could smell them from the garden where we had been playing tag." Her eyes seemed far away, lost in memories. "Your father heard my stomach growling and set off to get them for us. Without me asking, he created a mini tornado inside the kitchen which scared the living crap out of the Air Acolytes. The tornado swept up the buns yet they were all placed in my lap." Her lips morphed into a half smile. "Knowing that we'd be in big trouble if we stayed, we sprinted into Appa's stable and ate all of them. As we recovered from our self-induced food coma, we took Appa's old fur and hay to create costumes and play make believe." Jinora could picture every scene as Aunt Lin described it. But that was…

"Unbelievable." Jinora stated, causing Aunt Lin to snort.

"Not really. Before your dad was airbending guru, he was a jokester. Sure, he took his studies seriously but he knew how to have a good time. Even when we dated, Tenzin liked taking risks and messing around just for shits and giggles. The difference between him and his siblings was that Kya and Bumi cross the line between the playful and malicious a few too many times. Trust me, the older he got, the stuffier he got." That far away look appeared again. "He had a duty to fulfill to the Air Nation, especially when Aang died. And he did it." The shoulder shrug causing Rohan to look up in confusion before raising a tiny palm on the corner of the older woman's downturned lips. Lin looked down at him, her fingers circling his wrist gently before kissing his palm. For a woman dressed in metal and working in a harsh environment, Lin Beifong had a soft side that most never knew.

 _She would have been a great mother,_ Jinora knew this in her body and soul. Lin Beifong, the woman who never wanted children, would have been a great mother.

"What is it?" Jinora snapped her head up at Aunt Lin's question. "You looked like you wanted to ask another question. Ask it." The teen's mouth open and closed, because even with permission, the questions she wanted to ask were forbidden at best.

"Jinora," Aunt Lin said with a firmer tone. "Ask it. If I don't feel like answering, then I won't."

"You and Dad," Jinora did the math in her head before answering, "how long did you guys…" she trailed off, afraid to finish the question the question. Luckily for her, Aunt Lin figured out the rest.

"Did we date for?" Jinora nodded. Aunt Lin sighed again as she reclined back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. The woman said nothing, her shutting eyes causing Jinora to backpaddle quicklu.

"I'm sorry! Forget I ask any-"

"If you ask Kya, Izumi and Bumi," There was some laughter in Lin's voice, buried underneath all of somber respect for her past. "I was twelve because I wanted to know what a kiss felt like and your father didn't like the idea of me kissing anyone but him. The rest of our teenage years was filled with silent wanting and hoping that one of us would just make a move. We were scared of ruining our friendship until we both decided that we were hurting it more by not doing something. Our real first date was when I was twenty, when we hopped onto Oogi to escape my own birthday party. We flew over the city, pointing out all of the constellations before we made it official." Aunt Lin finally looked back at her and Jinora was taken aback at the emotions in her eyes. Pain, laughter, sadness, joy, depression, hope, hurt, acceptance. "We were together for nearly nineteen years and while I hated how it ended, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Why?"

"Because then you and your siblings wouldn't be here, Jinora. That's why." Jinora felt like crying. "You are your father's world and I can't thank you all enough for making him happy."

"But," She sat straighter, forcing the tears back at all of the injustice. "what about your happiness, Aunt Lin?"

Lin Beifong just smiled at her. No words needed to said. It was like that day all over again. That day when the woman leapt off Oogi's tail and sacrificed herself and her bending to keep them safe. That day Jinora stop viewing her as Dad's ex-girlfriend and started to seeing her as her ideal and role model.

Jinora decided they didn't deserve a woman like Lin Beifong in their lives.

As she blinked, another light skipped through the office and Rohan started to whine at the perpetual silence that blanketed the room. As Aunt Lin snapped out of her funk to entertain him, Jinora couldn't help but wonder what really drove her father away from her.

And clearly, the spirits wanted her to find out the reason.

**Author's Note - We need tissues in Lane 5! All jokes aside, Lin Beifong was the main character for me in LOK. Don't get me wrong, I was surprise by how much I liked Korra in the show (though I will admit, her actions did get annoying at times). But Lin and Tenzin's relationship (and how little we saw of it) and Lin's character development was the reason I kept watching. Call me a romantic (guilt as charged) but stuff didn't add up the more I thought about it. Lin Beifong is a strong, tough, independent woman but I believe that there's so much more to her. And Jinora, sweet, bright, emphatic Jinora feels exactly the same way as I do. This fic will be complex. Emotions will get high and secrets will be revealed. As for Pema, while I say that I don't hate her and that I do respect her for how good of a mother she is, she was just there in LOK. I'm giving her more complexity and some of you will probably hate it. And sure, this would never happen in canon but this AU will make you think twice. With all that serious stuff being said, sit back and enjoy! Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Appa

It was the youngest little master and earthbending girl that ran into his stable. They giggled and munched on balls of dough. Appa opened one big eye, then shut it to go back to sleep. Moments later, the children cuddled against him, using his soft fur and warmth to join in on his rest. Yet, it didn't last long as the fox cat nap had rejuvenated the young calves. Wide awake, they were loud, even as they hushed each other to prevent their mothers from finding them.

"Look Lin!" Young master spin like a top, fur collecting around him until only his eyes were visible. "I'm a polar d-d-d, ACHOO!" The boy's squeeze launched him up Appa's side until he landed safely on the sky bison's back. Appa grunted at the rough landing but did nothing. Back on the earth, the girl laughed and clapped. Her jade eyes shined with joy.

"Again, Tenzin, again!"

"Ok!" This continued for hours, using his fur and hay to create costumes and play out different stories, until the mothers finally retrieved them. When asked what they were doing in his stable by his mother (eldest master's mate), young master replied,

"Making Lin laugh, Mommy." The seriousness in the boy's voice sounded like a vow.

* * *

**Author's Note - Oh yes, there will be flashbacks in this fic. I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I do!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	2. The Wrong Beifong

**Author's Note - Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! Your comments were so sweet! Keep them coming! AO3 is different from Fanfiction so it's going to take some used to. Happy to be here, though! Anyway, this chapter is in Opal Beifong's perspective, a character who I believe is more Beifong than she's portrayed in the show. This also adds another dynamic to Lin and Su's relationship because I believe that while they had accepted their decades long estrangement, they also despised it. Thus, why they got along so well after they made up. And as the chapter's title suggests, well, I'll let you guys read and find out. On to the story!**

Chapter Two: The Wrong Beifong

_Opal_

Opal Beifong had all but accepted her life as a nonbender. In fact, after the twins started earthbending, her mother seemed gratefully that Opal showed no signs of bending. That didn't mean that she was defenseless. Oh no, Suyin Beifong, overprotective mama polar bear dog extraordinaire, ensured that all of her children, bending and nonbending, knew how to defend themselves.

So, Opal read, danced and waited for the day when she'd leave Zaofu and see the world that her grandmother helped to create. Her mother, while fearful of the day when Opal would finally leave, always answered her questions of the outside world. Bedtime was tales of Su's younger days, when her mother was dragged on her sister and the Avatar's kids' adventures. And while it was obvious Mom had a very estranged relationship with her sister, it didn't mean that she bashed Aunt Lin's character or love her any less.

… Ok, there was a little bashing but hey, all siblings did that out of love.

Opal hadn't been lying when she met her Aunt Lin for the first time and said, 'I've heard so much about you.' She hadn't been faking her excitement. What Aunt Lin never knew was that Mom idolizes her. Every story seemed to be how Avatar's kids would bicker, or get into trouble, or would get lost and it was up to Lin Beifong to save the day. And just as Mom grew up idolizing Lin Beifong, so did Opal, even though she had accepted that she'd never meet her estranged aunt.

Then, Opal started airbending.

It had been on an odd day when her entire family had been at dinner. Huan and Baatar Junior were debating which was better, the art of metalbending sculptures or the art of engineering a city. To her left, the twins bickered over who saw the pretty girl from the new noodles shop first. Her head pounded with a headache and her parents were useless in quieting the noise. Then Wei decided to throw his sushi roll at Wang and missed.

_The dining room fell silent. The twins wore identical looks of 'oh shit' while Huan and Junior gaped openly at her. Mom rose from her chair, Dad desperately trying to pull her back down in order to salvage their meal. Opal took in one breath, then two, rice falling from her hair as avocado dripped from her cheek. She was known for her calm demeanor but her headache was revealing just how Beifong she could be._

" _Listen, Ops-"_

" _Shut up, Wei." Opal barked at him as she slammed a fist on the table. "I've had a long day." Bang. "You and Wang destroyed my bookcase." Bang! "And I have a headache from hell and sushi in MY HAIR!"_

_BANG! WOOSH!_

_Air slammed between her fist and the metal table. Clothing ruffled and place settings rattled. The curtains flew up and away from the windows, revealing the dark interior of the metal dome they called home. No one spoke for what seemed like eternity until finally Wang asked,_

" _Did Opal just… airbend?" Immediately, everyone looked to the matriarch at the head of the table. Afterall, Mom grew up around Avatar Aang and his only airbending son. Mom's jaw moved up and down, her eyes never leaving her only daughter. Disbelief passed through those eyes. Then a hint of something else, some raw emotion that Opal couldn't figure out, shined so brightly. In her daze, the woman seemed to mouth something before snapping out of it._

" _Yes, she did."_

And now here she was, headed to Master Tenzin's office on Air Temple Island, just outside of Republic City where her no longer estranged aunt was chief of police.

How her life had taken such a wonderful turn.

While Zaofu was her home, Opal had never felt like she had belonged there. She didn't earthbend, let alone metalbend. Engineering bored her to tears and while she'd like to consider herself a good dancer, there was only so much dancing Opal could perform without bending. But here, Opal Beifong was an airbender, a guardian of peace in the world, best friend of Master Jinora of the Air Nation.

She couldn't be happier.

As she turned the corner, an Air Acolyte closed the door to Master Tenzin's office. In the woman's hand was a tea tray. Opal smiled as she passed her, before she faced the door and knocked.

"Come in." Master Tenzin's deep voice rang through the door. She entered swiftly, shutting the door behind her and bowing to her mentor. Master Tenzin met her bow with a small smile before straightening and waving for her to sit in the chair across his desk. On his desk was two tea cups and the pot, the steam rising off of them.

"Opal," He passed the tea to her, which she grateful took. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here." This was an opportunity she couldn't pass on. She waited for him to take a sip before asking,

"Is this about Meelo teaching the lemurs to throw those cream puffs at the Air Acolytes? Because I was in the city visiting Aunt Lin when that happened."

"What?!" Master Tenzin spat out his tea, making the girl snicker at his reaction. "He was the one- I know it! Never mind," a hand reached up to start stroking the goatee, "I've called you in here to discuss this weekend's activities."

"Oh, that!" Opal beamed at him. "I can't wait! It's been ages since I've seen Mom and Dad barely got to tour the island before Kuvira," she sneered out the bitch's name with hatred. "kind of wretched all of that."

"Well, yes, while we all can't wait for all the excitement that your family brings to the island." Excitement? More like chaos in Opal's humble opinion. "It's the event after your party that I wish to discuss with you." Master Tenzin finished, leaving her confused. _After the party?_

"Huh?" Wow, really eloquent, Opal.

"It has come to mine and Jinora's attention that out of all of the airbenders on the island, you have made the most amount of progress in the shortest amount of time." Master Tenzin explained clearly. Each word had her heart beating with anticipation as to what she believed he was about to say to her. "Your technic is near flawless; your spirituality is that of Jinora's and your actions on your missions have further reinforced my belief that it is time for you to receive your arrows and be officially named a Master Airbender."

"YES!" Opal couldn't help herself. She leaped out of her chair in excitement, fist bumping the air. Even though getting her tattoos meant losing her hair (her poor, beautiful hair), she had worked so hard for this very moment. Her tea rose out of the cup and splashed back home, reminding her of her setting. Scrambling, Opal placed the cup back on the desk before bowing low to Master Tenzin.

"I mean, thank you, Master Tenzin, for besotting such an honor onto me. I promise you that I will make you proud." The man seemed taken aback by her reaction, as if he had seen that moment already and was reliving it once again.

"I know you will." Despite how she knew that those words were meant for her, Opal had a feeling they weren't only for her. Behind his bald head, a light flashed in the window. The man shook his head before clearing his throat. "You will do the Air Nation proud, Opal. Of that, I'm certain." He raised his tea cup to her. She raised hers back at him in cheers. Moments passed of them drinking their tea in a comfortable silence until an almost sad chuckle passed Master Tenzin's lips.

"What is it?" Opal asked tentively as she took him his nearly remorseful slouching. He straightened sharply, as if remembering where he was again.

"Oh, it's nothing." The air master stated firmly. Opal continued her unwavering stare at him because she had a feeling where this was going. Finally, Master Tenzin sighed, saying,

"If you had told me when I was younger that it would be Suyin's child that would be the airbending Beifong, I wouldn't have believed it." And there it was. The elephant giraffe in the room.

Opal was the airbending Beifong that no one expected.

The wrong Beifong, many believed.

She would never forget the day, after Zaheer had been defeated and she moved into Air Temple Island. Somehow, the press had made their way onto the island. Afterall, it wasn't every day that the illustrates Beifong family graced Republic City with their presences (besides Aunt Lin, obviously). Mom and Aunt Lin stood on either side of her when the press swarmed them.

" _Miss Beifong! Over here!"_

" _Miss Beifong, what's it like being an airbender?!"_

" _How does Republic City compare to Zaofu?!"_

" _Miss Beifong! Miss Beifong!"_

" _Alright!" Aunt Lin growled at them in all of her chiefly glory. "That is enough!"_

" _She's not answering any of your questions!" Mom snapped at the media as the sisters pushed Opal behind them. She stumbled backwards until two strong hands caught her shoulders. Master Tenzin stood over her. The dislike in his glare for the media was palpable._

" _I believe that you have_ all _over stayed your welcome." His deep voice was like ice to the veins as some of the reporters cowered back at seeing the normally calm airbender ticked off. "Now, make your way to the boat and back to the city. We have mediating airbenders and would hate it if all of this 'hoopla' distracted them."_

_Those words seemed to deter the media. Many turned with their photographers, grumbling as they went. But then there was one brave, foolish reporter. He looked young and inexperienced but looks can be deceiving._

" _Chief Beifong, how do you feel about your sister being the one to have an airbending child?" Gasps echoed through the courtyard. Opal felt Master Tenzin tensing behind her as she watched her aunt's face as she froze mid-stride towards the temple. In those few seconds, the strong and harden exterior of the chief evaporated. In its place was a devoted woman with pained and tired eyes. In her moment of weakness, Mom spun around so quickly that Opal feared she'd have whiplash afterwards. Mom's metal cable shot out and wrapped around the reporter. The reporter gulped in fear as Mom growled._

" _How dare you-"_

" _Suyin, let him go!" Chief Beifong was back. Mom looked at Aunt Lin, sending one final glare at the man before she released him. Aunt Lin walked up to the reporter, her aura silencing him from any questions. The remaining press remained silence as she addressed them._

" _I could not be prouder that Opal will be carrying on the Beifong legacy of benders. The Air Nation has gained an amazing young woman and future master." The sincerity behind Aunt Lin's words made Opal want to cry at the injustice of the whole situation._

" _Now, let it be remembered that if I learn that you've modified my words in any way…" Aunt Lin let the sentence hang, causing the reporter to gulp in fear._

" _Absolutely, Chief. Thank you for your statement."_

" _Good. Now get out."_

_Master Tenzin waited until he was sure that every reporter and cameraman was gone before he walked up to Aunt Lin, whose gaze never left the city. The man, usually so sure of himself, seemed hesitant to do anything. Finally, he laid a hand on Aunt Lin's shoulder. In her casual earth kingdom tunic, she flinched but did nothing to shake him off._

_Slowly, she raised her hand to his to overlap it. She gave his hand a squeeze before she lifted his weight off of her. Two heartbeats passed before she let his hand drop, moving away from him. The scene before Opal was so heartbreaking that it should have been in a mover. Next to her, Mom showed all the emotions that her sister refused to (pain, regret, anger, upset) because how dare anyone bring up such old scars and hurt her sister like that. Then Aunt Lin stood before her and pulled Opal into a quick, loving hug._

" _If you need anything," Aunt Lin started, pushing Opal to arm's length so that they locked eyes. "and I mean anything, Opal. You come to me. It doesn't matter when, or where, or why. If you need me, I'll be here." Her aunt pushed stray lock of hair out of Opal's eyes. "Ok?"_

" _Ok."_

That was the day that Opal started to understand the complexity of Aunt Lin and Master Tenzin's former relationship. Her mother's callous comment in Zaofu didn't even touch the source of what it had been. That was also the day that Opal vowed to make her aunt proud as the only airbending Beifong.

"Master Tenzin, may I ask you a question?" She shouldn't be asking questions. She shouldn't be this noisy. The past was the past and she had no right to dig up old wounds. And yet, she couldn't help herself. Especially when Master Tenzin looked backed at her with such a defeated gaze and waved at her to speak.

"Are you disappointed that _I'm_ the airbending Beifong?" Her blunt question caught him off guard. He sputtered in his hesitation to reply, as if he was both afraid to admit the truth and insult her at the same time.

"Opal-"

"I mean, I get it. You and Aunt Lin were together for a long time according to Mom. She said that your break-up made the front page of Zaofu's Journalist. In fact, I found that article in our library, you know. They made it like the world had expected Aunt Lin to be the next 'mother' of the Air Nation." Opal pressed hard. She enjoyed watching the man squirmed. "So you've got to be _a little_ disappointed, right?" She was pushing him, but truly, she didn't care. Finally, Master Tenzin leaned forward, rubbing his temples before looking back that her.

"What do you want me say?" His voice cracked. "That I didn't wonder what an airbending daughter with black hair, green eyes and your aunt's features would like be when we were together? That my heart didn't break the longer it didn't happen? When our relationship shattered so pitifully that the only times Lin would look me in the eye was when she addressing the council on police business? What do you want me to tell you, Opal?"

"Why did…" Opal hadn't expected such a raw moment out of him and perhaps she pushed him too far. This certainly wasn't the talk she had in mind when she stepped into the office.

"Did we end it?" Opal nodded, making the man sigh again. He collected himself, controlling his emotions in order to give her a better answer.

"In the end, we both knew that our relationship couldn't stay together so long as our duties pulled us further and further apart. Then," He gulped in regret. "in my own fear and stupidity, I ended our relationship in the worst possible way. If it hadn't been for Korra's _escapades,_ " despite the somber moment, Opal giggled at how he emphasized the word 'escapades.' "I fear that we would never have a civil conversation again. Now look where we are. I couldn't be more grateful to Korra for bring Lin back into my life."

"And Pema?"

"She knows how I feel about this." Opal found that unbelievable but said nothing of the contrary. "She knows that Lin and I share a complex relationship and she values Lin's place in my life, before and afterwards. Likewise, Lin values Pema's place as my wife and the mother of my children. Afterall, Pema wouldn't have named your aunt the emergency guardian of our children if her and Lin hadn't improved their own relationship."

"Do you still love Aunt Lin?"

For the next few moments, he sat there and swirled the remaining tea around in his tea cup. And while he always seemed so powerful and untouchable, Opal could see how her question made him appear so weak and mortal. Finally, a sad smile graced his face as he looked up at her, yet said nothing. That all she needed to know.

"Speaking of Lin." Master Tenzin said, breaking Opal out of her train of thoughts. "Feel free to radio her and tell her the good news of your tattoo ceremony. I know that she'll love to hear from you." The twinkle in his eyes gave her the feeling that Aunt Lin already knew about the ceremony.

"Great idea, Master Tenzin." She complied, jugging the last of her tea and bowing again to the man. "Thank you so much for the honor and er, for answering my questions."

"Of course, Opal. You know that you're welcome to ask me anything."

"Yes, sir." And before it got awkward or serious again, Opal ran out of the office like a bat out of hell.

The whole confession was heartbreaking and seemed unfair in Opal's eyes but perhaps she was a little biased. Afterall, wasn't love supposed to conquer all? Why were two people who clearly still loved each other ripped away from one another? Was duty really more important than love?

And it's not to say that Opal didn't like Pema. She did. Really. But Pema was just there at the temple, raising her kids and not doing much else. Again, Opal was probably biased but when your mother created a city, ran said city, formed a dance troop _and_ had time to raise five kids (four of which were benders and one was… Junior), yeah, Opal believed that Pema could do a little bit more.

"Opal!" Meelo screamed with glee as he spun himself around and around in the swivel chair of the radio room. "There's like thirty of you!" He bent the air to make him turn faster. To ensure that there wasn't a mini tornado on the island (again), Opal sent wind in the opposite direction to stop him. "Hey!"

"You know we're not allowed to make tornados inside of the temple." Meelo opened his mouth to rebuttal but she cut him off. "Expect under attack. In which case, raise hell."

"Yay!"

"Anyway, mind giving me the radio? I've got to call Aunt Lin." Opal said. Meelo saluted her. Then, a constipated look crossed his face and Opal groaned as the boy propelled himself off of the chair with fartbending.

Real classy, Meelo.

"Later, Opal!" Her robes and the papers in the room fluttered as the young airbender scootered out of the room.

_Ring, ring._

"Republic City Police Department." A gravelly voice of an older woman answered through the radio.

"Chief Lin Beifong's office, please. This is her niece, Opal Beifong." Opal said rather politely if you asked her. Expect, the woman on the other end snorted.

"Right, the Chief's 'niece,'" Opal could practically hear the eye-roll. "Listen, kid, I gotten fifty calls this week from people saying that they're 'related' to Chief or 'know Chief personally'. I'm going to need more than just your name before I connect you with Chief, if Opal's really your name." Oh no she didn't.

"Listen here, lady." The side sassy side of Opal was out to play. "My grandmother built that headquarters from nothing. There's 26 rooms for office space, including 5 gyms, 19 interrogation rooms, and 354 jail cells. Plus two hidden vending machines in Grandma's old office walls from she was pregnant and had craving and didn't want any to know. And my Aunt, your chief, is-"

"Alright, alright!" The woman said quickly. "Geeze, kid, give me a break. I was just messing with you." _Sure you were_ , Opal thought sarcastically. "I'll mark this line as yours so you don't have to go through this again." _Yeah, like this didn't happen every freaking time she called._ "I'll transfer you now."

"Thanks." Opal thanked under her breath as the line started ringing again.

"Chief Beifong." Aunt Lin answered, the clear, soprano-alto voice of hers was like music to Opal's ears.

"Hi Aunt Lin!" Opal said brightly. "How's it going?"

"I'm good, Opal. I'm – No, Rohan, we do not bite the radio line. Hold on, Opal. Jinora!" Opal winced as her aunt's yelling sounded in her ears. "Take your brother before he electrocutes himself!"

"Jinora and Rohan are there?" Huh, so that's where they disappeared to.

"Yeah, anyway. What's up? Is everything ok?" Awh, Aunt Lin, always worrying about everyone before herself.

"Everything's great. In fact, I've got some good news. I'm getting my airbending tattoos after the party this weekend!" Opal said in excitement.

"That's great-"

"Oh my spirits!" Ikki squealed as she leaped down onto the table next to the table.

"Shit! Ikki!" Opal fell out of the chair, the microphone still in her hand somehow. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The ceiling, duh!" Ikki laughed before leaping out the window. "Hey everyone! Opal's getting her tattoos! Opal's getting her tattoos!"

"Well, there goes the secret." Opal grumbled, sitting herself back down in the chair.

"That girl is so much like Bumi and Kya, it's scary. They did the same thing when they found out that Tenzin was getting his." Aunt Lin chuckled through the receiver. Opal winced, silently deciding not to mention what she had learned earlier. "Anyway, I'm proud of you, honey. You've earned this."

"Thanks, Aunt Lin. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Literally. I've got an image to maintain and you kids aren't helping it much." She could hear Jinora snickering in the background.

"Copy that." Opal laughed. "You're still coming to the tea ceremony tomorrow, right?"

"I'm taking the entire afternoon off and nothing less than another robot attack or spirit invasion or war is stopping me."

"Good." Opal knew that an all-girls tea ceremony (aka gossip afternoon) was probably the last thing that Aunt Lin wanted to do but she appreciated that the woman still did it anyway to make them happy.

"Besides, it'll be nice to finally have some good tea on the island." Aunt Lin said so out of the blue that it caught Opal off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean? The tea's great here." Opal asked. Aunt Lin shrugged (probably, Opal wasn't sure because, you know, she couldn't see her).

"Nah, the Air Acolytes could never get my tea right." Aunt Lin said. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, kid."

"Love you too." Opal hung up the microphone and sat there for a second. She didn't know why, but something felt off to her.

A hand touched her shoulder gently, causing Opal to flinch and spin around in the chair. But she was the only one in the room.

**Author's Note - Dun, dun, DUN! Ok, all jokes aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Opal's characterization. I know that Opal's supposed to be the super nice, never hurt a fly, type of girl. However, she's a Beifong and there's more Toph to her than most people realize. Hence, the sassy, blunt, sarcastic commentary. Also, before shippers start coming at me with pitchforks and torches, let's make somethings clear. We all know in canon that Lin and Tenzin would never have an affair. That is true in this fic as well. Tenzin, no matter unhappy he is, is too noble to do that to his marriage. Meanwhile, Lin respects herself too much to become the 'other woman' while as being too honorable as to wretch a happy family, even if it breaks her heart and makes her think 'what if'. Thus, they suffer in silence because their duty tells them to. So, having said all of that, I need you guys to remember this as the fic progresses. Trust me. And of course the spirits are still messing around and causing trouble. That's all apart of the plan. Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Toph

Twinkletoes and Sweetness giggled near the head of the table. Toph felt like gagging at how disgustingly lovely-dovey they were acting. Didn't they realize she was trying to eat? And people called her blind. Next to her, Snoozles had the kids entrapped by an embellished tale of their past escapades.

"-and then the man yelled, 'MY CABBAGES!' as your dad destroyed his cart!" Sokka laughed in harmony with the kids. Toph, who rarely had time for her own kids, was grateful for this time with everyone. Who knew being Chief of Police and Miss Law and Order would be this exhausting? She knew she couldn't do this forever.

Or at least, not alone.

Lin's heartbeat rang through her feet. Oh how Toph dreaded this day (not that she'd ever admit that to anyone). Lin made it no secret that she wanted to join the metalbending police force and who was Toph to stop her. Oh right, her mother. It was moments like these that Toph wished that her little girl, her baby, was still little. Was still yelling 'Mommy' and leaping into her arms at the end of a long day. Was still safe at home and away from the evil of the world.

But Lin was too much like her. Oh, Suyin was like Toph too, don't get her wrong. Suyin got Toph's rebellious side while Lin got her moral compass and stubbornness. Beside her, Suyin shifted in confusion as Toph lifted her fist to cough into it.

"If Sokka could shut up for a minute-"

"Hey!"

"I've got an announcement to make." Toph continued, well aware that everyone was watching her. She had never been more grateful for her blindness than in that moment. She knew if she could have seen their stares, she wouldn't have continued. "Next week, the Metalbending Police Academy will be opening their doors for new applicants." Lin's heartbreat raced alongside Toph's in excitement. "And I've decided to let Lin be one of the applicants."

"YES!" Her girl leapt out of her cushion. Katara told her later that Lin's leaping fist bump had impressed Aang so much that he could have sworn she had been an airbender for a moment. "I mean," Lin swiftly bowed to her mother. "thank you, Chief Beifong, for besotting such an honor onto me. I promise you that I will make you proud."

"Of course you will. You're a Beifong." Toph tried to hide to shakiness in her voice but the way Sokka let his hand hold hers under the table told her how much she was failing. Her little girl was growing up and she was going to be a better cop than Toph ever could be.

Lin's heart continued to race in happiness. But it was another heartbeat in the room that distracted Toph for just a moment. Twinkletoes Jr. was staring at Lin. His heart raced too, just like Aang did whenever he looked at Katara.

* * *

**Author's Note - It's criminal how little we saw of Toph in Legend of Korra...**

**\- V.I. Winthrop**


	3. The Hooded Spirit

**Author's Note - Hey guys! I figured that in the spirit of the holidays (ha, author humor), I'd post chapter 3 for you guys! My goal is to post everything here gradually, then post chapter 7 on here and Fanfiction.net at the same time! Yay! Now, this chapter is different. For one, we've got flashbacks with the spirits causing more trouble for Jinora and the gang. However, I think you guys will appreciate which spirits I bring into this chapter and why I'm using them. Also, the chapter has some huge major foreshadowing to it (from the queen of foreshadowing herself). Some of you may find it obvious, I find it necessary. Finally, this chapter was supposed to by in Ikki's POV but I couldn't make it work but Ikki will be a part of this story. With all of that being said, enjoy! On to the story!**

Chapter 3: The Hooded Spirit

_Jinora_

Airbender legends called dreams the mortals' bridge to the Spirit World. They stated that dreams were the warning cries of spirits. Or, they were the tales of the past, showed to the mortals so that they didn't repeat the mistakes of the spirits before them. Jinora, in all of her spirituality, had only had this happen to her once before, when she discovered Avatar Wan's statue at the temple.

That was, until tonight.

She knew she was dreaming when she looked down at her hands. She was projecting again, expect, instead of her hands being the green-blue of spiritual projections, they were lavender-gray. Not gray enough to mean that she was dead, just lavender enough to show that she was visiting the Spirit World.

Just lavender-gray enough for her to know that she had been summoned.

She floated in the kitchen of an outdated apartment. It was cramped and dishes overfilled the sink. The walls need a new paint job and the furniture seemed to be on its last leg. The living room melted into the kitchen, with only the master bedroom and bath as the only other space in the home. Yet, the apartment radiated with love and warm. Jinora wonder whose home this was when the door opened. Jinora gasped loudly but the woman didn't acknowledge her. She couldn't hear Jinora.

" _Ugh."_ The young, beautiful and freshly scarred Lin Beifong groaned as she lifted two heavy bags of food onto the counter. Her hands shifted into her hair as she pulled out her pins, one by one. _"Tenz wasn't able to do the dishes afterall. Shit, fine, he so owes me for this. Even if it's his birthday."_

Jinora watched as young Beifong moved through the apartment with the finesse of someone who lived there only could. That's when Jinora noticed the photos that littered the walls. She balked at the sight of her father, a full head of hair with his tattoos, in fitted airbending clothes and his arm wrapped tightly around the equally as young and scar-free Aunt Lin, his lips kissing the crown of her head. Aunt Lin's lushes and beautiful black hair draped across her father's sleeveless shoulder as she smiled at the camera. Jinora had never seen a smile so beautiful, happy, and loving in her life.

Then there were photos from their childhood. Them sparring at the island. Them riding Appa in their teens all by themselves. Them dancing awkwardly in their late teens, the pairs' cheeks burning as Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya catcalled and teased them from the other side of the ballroom.

The wind blew the tips of her bob, causing Jinora to flinch and turn to her right. There floated a hooded spirit. The hood gave away nothing. There was no face and body that she could make out. All that Jinora could tell was that the spirit was taller than her and possibly also a girl, given how the robe tented at the spirit's chest.

"Did you bring me here?" Jinora asked the spirit. The spirit nodded slowly, its hood immovable. "Why?" The spirit lifted an arm towards the young officer. Its long sleeve shielded the spirit's hand, the excess dangling in the air. Jinora looked back at Aunt Lin and really took in her breathtaking features.

Instead of the metal uniform of the present, this Lin wore an officer's trench coat uniform. At her hip was a belt, her metal cables safely tucked away. Her boots had a slight heel to them and her black locks cascaded down to the middle of her back in the comfort of her apartment. Her face, already naturally beautiful, was painted perfectly with dark lashes, lined kohl and red lips. During her inspection, Jinora failed to hear the door open again.

" _Tenz!"_ Lin smiled as she leaned back to get a better view, her hands still buried in the dishes. _"You're home! How was work, Birthday Boy?"_ Red lips smirked and teased at the master airbender. Jinora gaped as the younger version of her father shut the door and moved towards the kitchen. His dark yellow cargo-style pants puffed in his haste, his arms swinging the tight-fitted, high-neck yet sleeveless saffron top that he wore.

" _Tenz!"_ Lin exclaimed again as Tenzin picked her up and plopped her on the countertop, evening out their heights only just slightly. The scene was so surreal, how easily the woman was laughing and allowing him to hold her, that Jinora could almost trick herself that this was a mover. Almost. His muscles made the tattoos pop as his arms caged her in placed.

" _Long."_ His voice wasn't as deep and gravely as it was now but Jinora could see why the Air Acolytes went gaga whenever Dad gave a speech. _"But, luckily,"_ His fingers breezed through the snaps of her trench coat, revealing a gorgeous, womanly figure clad in a white blouse and black sparring pants. _"the best part of my day, is right here."_

He kissed her passionately, making Lin gasped and laced her fingers through his short, yet neat hair. One of his hands dragged her closer to his chest as the other untucked and started to push up her blouse, revealing a tone stomach and the bottom of a brasserie. Just as Jinora was about to look away (because this was a side of her father, _holy shit, her father_ , that she never should have seen), Lin broke the kiss and pushed a hand against his chest.

" _Woah there, Mister."_ She said, gasping slightly to catch her breath as kisses trailed down her cheeks and to her neck. _"No, Tenzin. We promised your parents that we'd actually go to your birthday dinner this year."_

" _We'll be fashionably late."_ The airbender joked. _"It's the thing to do, anyway."_ The earthbender chuckled, lightly backhanding his shoulder.

" _Tenzin, I'm being serious. We already played hooky last year-"_

" _No, we went on a surprise vacation last year. That's different."_ Tenzin argued, causing Lin to give him a stare-down that would have been more serious if she wasn't fighting back a laugh. _"Oh, fine. You win. But,"_ He kissed her deeply but quickly. _"we're finishing this later."_

" _I can't wait."_ Lin promised with a smirk. _"Come on, time to get ready. We've got people to see and shitty tea to drink."_

" _It's not that bad."_

" _Well it would be better if the Acolytes would let me make my cup the way I like it."_ Lin grumbled as she hopped down the countertop to move towards the bedroom. She stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. _"Help me get ready?"_ As the scene dissolved into smoke, Jinora caught a glimpse of the younger version of her father used his bending to get right next to the woman and heave her over his shoulder. The joy and love in the younger Aunt Lin's laughter echoed in her ears.

They stood in a forest, hooded spirit and her. The spirit pointed again, this time to a path that led to the tunnel of light at the end of it. Then, the wind bellowed. Jinora flinched and covered her ears as screaming and sobbing echoed through the forest. As the wind died, she looked back at the hooded spirit. It radiated waves of sadness, like it was in mourning with the wind.

"So, granddaughter of Aang, have we answered your question?" An airy voiced asked behind. Jinora glanced over her shoulder as the Painted Lady stood behind her. At her side, the Blue Spirit remained her silent companion, his arms crossed. They appeared just as Gran-Gran had described them. Strong, powerful, just with unwavering resolve. "Does this please you?"

"No." Jinora admitted as the sobbing burned in her memory. And her gut knew something was very wrong. "There's more, isn't there?" The Painted Lady lifted a delicate eyebrow in response. "Why are you showing me all of this? This is more than what I asked for."

"True." The Painted Lady agreed and The Blue Spirited nodded. "But Jinora, daughter of Tenzin, actions were taken that could have been prevented. Fates were changed in ways that should never have been. And when you asked Aang how these fates came to be, he felt it was time to finally ease the guilt that he's carried."

"Guilt?" She repeated in confusion. "Actions?"

"You are the very result of those actions." The Painted Lady stated. "And you shall right the wrongs of the sinners. They've overstayed their welcome. Yet to do so, you must search the past and learn the truth. It shall shatter the very world that you believe in. In fact, it's already shattering, isn't it?"

Jinora wanted to called her a liar. She wanted to scream and shout curses at them for doing this. She wanted to go back in time and stop herself from ever going to Grandpa's Aang statue in the first place. But she couldn't, because as she looked back at the hooded spirit behind her, that floated in silence, she knew that, yes, this was what she was meant to do.

"What's next?" She asked. The Painted Lady smirked at her before while the Blue Spirit pointed at the hooded spirit.

"When you are here," The Painted Lady explained. "she shall be your guide. But worry not, daughter of air, this journey is not yours alone. In fact, you'll find that out soon enough. Now, walk down the path and wake. It's time to right the past."

Time to right the past? Her mind spun. What could possible had been so bad that the spirits believed to be so necessary that they interfere with the mortal world? As Jinora begin her journey down the path, she paused and looked back at the hooded spirit.

"What do I call you?" The hooded spirit remained deaf to her question.

"You already know her name, Jinora of Republic City." The Painted Lady chuckled. "And once you call her by it, she'll answer you." _How? I've never met her before?_ Jinora wanted to say back.

Yet…

There was something familiar about the hooded spirit. Something powerful, comforting, and so, so familiar. Even with her back to the spirit, Jinora knew that it would protect her no matter what. But what, or who, was she?

"I'll call you Friend, then." Jinora decided. Friend nodded back to her as she turned back to the Painted Lady. "What about Korra? Should she be involved?"

"Ah, the Avatar. Her inability to connect with her predecessors made her _inadequate_ for this task." Ouch, that was kind of harsh. "Again, if fates hadn't been changed, then yes, we would have brought her in. She'll learn the truth with the rest. Now wake, sins have been unchallenged for far too long."

Jinora woke in a gasp, sitting up right with her hand clutching her chest. Her arrow on her forehead ached as the images from the Spirit World replayed themselves over and over again. They didn't want her to forget what she had learned, Jinora realized. Not that she ever could.

What had she gotten herself into?

The rest of her morning left her jittery. Mediation had been an absolute disaster and she dread going to the tea ceremony. But it had been her idea so it would be a little suspicious if she bailed. Especially when Dad had pulled her to side to ask her if she felt alright. The way she avoided locking eyes with him must have gave her away because no matter how many times she said that she was fine, he didn't believe her.

"Jinora-"

"Dad, really! I'm fine! I just slept weird, that's all."

"If you're sure-"

"I am!" Jinora huffed before sighing. "Dad, I've got to go. The tea ceremony starts in five minutes." Dad gave her one final look over before relenting, moving to the side so that she could leave. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Jinora didn't care for the actual tea ceremony. While traditional, it was dull and rather unnecessary in her opinion. The best part of the tea ceremony was afterwards, when all the women would drink tea and gossip until sunset. Beside her, Ikki bounced in her seat, excited for her first ever tea ceremony gossip session. On one side of the room were the female air acolytes. The female air benders filled the middle of the room. That left Jinora, the girls of her family, Korra, Asami, Aunt Lin and Opal on the side closest to the open windows.

"I got a letter from Izumi yesterday." Aunt Kya started without preamble. "She said she'll visit next month."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Aunt Lin scoffed. "The last time she was here and it wasn't work related was over twenty years ago."

"Like you're one to talk about someone working too much."

"Shut up, Kya." As Aunt Lin huffed into her cup, Jinora took in her features. How her long and curly black hair transformed into the stormy gray strands that brushed her shoulders. How her chiseled face remained with barely any creases. How she maintained her athletic yet womanly physique. How she replaced her red lips with a peachy nude. If she had to guess, the Lin that she saw last night must have been 25 or something around then. Nearly three decades later and Lin Beifong was still stunning.

Then why, Jinora wonder, was she still alone? But then again, she already knew the answer.

"Over twenty years?" Asami asked, politely sipping her tea. Jinora wanted to look just as elegantly as Asami did drinking tea one day. "What do you mean?" Aunt Kya and Aunt Lin paused and looked at each other. Then their gazes shifted to Korra and turned sad.

"What? What did- Oh! …oh." Korra said as she did the math. The last time Fire Lord Izumi was in Republic City as just Izumi was when Grandpa Aang passed away. Mom, in a valiant effort to change the mood, turned to Opal.

"Opal! Are you excited to see your family?"

"Are your brothers going to give Bolin the shovel talk again?" Asami teased. Opal crossed her arms in a huff, looking away as a blush covered her cheeks.

"That was one time and I don't need my brothers telling my boyfriend how to date me!" Their crew laughed at the Beifong's expense. "Of course, I'm excited to see them. This is going to be the last time they see me without my arrows."

"Speaking of arrows," Korra started, turning to Jinora. "what was it like getting them?"

Spirits, no matter how cool her arrow tattoos were, Jinora could confidently say that she would never go through with it again. They hurt like a bitch and it took her weeks before she stopped aching in pain. Not to mention that the whole process required her remaining perfectly still. Which really sucked. No, Jinora would never do it again and was about to answer when-

"They hurt like a bitch." Aunt Lin answered, calmy sipping her tea before wincing at the taste. It took her a second to realize that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"How would you know?" Opal asked. Instantly, that's when Aunt Lin figured out that she messed up.

"Um-"

"Yeah, Lin? How would you know?" Aunt Kya teased. The chief sent a glared at her. "Well, they're waiting."

"Kya, I swear to the spirits-"

"Lin, it's fine." Mom reassured with a smile and wave of her hand. "You can tell us."

"Fine." The earthbender groaned before mumbling. "I was there."

"For the ceremony?" Ikki asked rather innocently. Aunt Kya snickered as she threw an arm around Aunt Lin's neck.

"Nope, this one," She noggied the chief's graying hair. "was there when Tenzin got his tattoos, for all eight hours of it."

"Get off." Aunt Lin pushed off the waterbender.

"You were?" Jinora and Opal asked at the same time. A shiver went down her spine as a light flickered behind Opal's head. Maybe Opal was the other person the Painted Lady was talking about?

"Uncle Aang did the tattoos, Aunt Katara did the healing and someone had to be there to distract your father from the pain. It's not like Kya and Bumi were going to do it. They sucked at giving compassion." Aunt Lin said in a huff. "No offence."

"None taken."

"Well, that was quite nice of you, Lin." Mom reassured, causing Aunt Kya to burst into laughing fits.

"Oh, it was _so_ nice of you, Linny! Trying to get a good look at Tens-"

"Kya!"

"What? You so did- OW!" Aunt Kya rubbed her forehead as the meteorite returned to Aunt Lin's wrist. It morphed back into its bracelet form. In all of their hoopla, she peeked over to her mother.

Mom looked as unfazed as ever. That was the thing about Mom. Ever since Aunt Lin saved them during the Equalist attack, Mom never appeared jealous of the chief. In fact, Mom was the first to suggest that Aunt Lin hang out with their family. Mom seemed to respect Aunt Lin for who she was to Dad and what she was now to them, Dad's children. While odd, Jinora had never questioned her mother's demeanor around it all.

But now. Now, she knew that something was off.

"Jinora." Ikki pulled at her sleeve. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I had a rough night last night."

"You too?" Ikki whispered so softly that no else could have over heard. Her grip tightened around her cup as she stared back in shock at her sister. "Can we talk later?"

"Your tree?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. They couldn't get to the tree fast enough. Ikki's tree was lush and tall. It was far enough away from the house for her to get peace and quiet while close enough that if she needed to, she'd be back at the house in less than a minute. Few could find her in her tree and that's how Ikki liked it. It was there that the sisters and Opal hid. It had been a last second decision to invite Opal but as they had made their way to the tree, Jinora knew that Opal needed to be there. Opal had asked no questions either, which reinforced that, yes, Opal was a part of all of this afterall. As they reclined back in the thickest and most hidden branches of the tree, Jinora broke the silence between the girls.

"Yesterday, before Rohan and I visited Aunt Lin in the city, I went to see Grandpa." Through the tree leaves, Grandpa Aang stood tall in the Bay of Yue. "I asked him what Dad was like when he was younger."

"And he answered you?" Ikki asked, no jealously lacing her question.

"No." Jinora shook her head. "But he heard me and asked the Painted Lady and Blue Spirit to show me a scene from Dad's past last night while I was asleep."

"The spirits of justice…" Opal realized before straightening up from her slouch. "Avatar Aang sent the spirits of justice to show you a memory?"

"Yeah, trust me, I found it weird, especially since the memory was a happy one by all accounts." _In more ways than one,_ thought Jinora.

"That's why the wind was crying last night!" Ikki blurted out, causing the older girls to stare at her in confusion. "What? The wind is my friend! It tells me everything!"

Right, Jinora had forgotten about Ikki's connection with the wind. While Jinora was more entuned with the spiritual side of airbending and Meelo was master of all things airbending moves, Ikki was different. Her sensitivity to the wind allowed her to always know where it was going and how fast. It also allowed her to hear things from across the bay in the city. Whatever the wind felt she should know; it would tell her.

"And what did it say?" Opal asked. Ikki paused and fiddled with her thumbs before admitting,

"It was a lady. She was crying. She said that 'because she lost them, she lost him'. She kept saying that over and over again and the crying just got louder. And-" Ikki hesitated before getting her nerve back. "she sounded very familiar." Jinora and Opal locked eyes with each other. The coincidences were starting to add up.

"After I hand hung up on Aunt Lin yesterday," Opal confessed. "something touched my shoulder but I was the only one in the radio room. And Aunt Lin had said something very weird right before it happened."

"Let me guess, it was about the tea here?"

"How did you know?" Opal asked, making Jinora rub her temples in defeat.

"Because in the memory I saw last night, Aunt Lin and Dad looked like they were in their twenties and Aunt Lin complained about the tea here back then too."

"But the tea's great here!" Ikki protested.

"I know that." Jinora replied. "But Aunt Lin clearly doesn't think so."

"So we've got the spirits of justice showing you memories because the tea here tastes bad to Aunt Lin and the wind crying about losing people?" Opal summarized. "That's crazy talk."

"Perhaps." The girls jumped and glance down. There, two branches below them was the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit nodded to them as the Painted Lady smirked up at them. "Or perhaps, lies are being exposed with every second that passes."

With that, the Blue Spirit drew one of his swords and stabbed the tree's trunk. He turned like a key. Jinora screamed in harmony with Ikki and Opal as the limbs that held them became portals. As rainbow lights sailed past her in her freefall, a blob of darkness fell in line with her. Then the rainbow lights vanished as they tumbled down the sky into the forest of the Spirit World. As Friend swept her and Ikki under one arm and took Opal in the other, the female spirit manipulated the air around them to create a tornado. They stalled in midair for a second before the tornado started to shrink until they were safely on the ground.

"You're an air spirit?" Jinora demand as they were released. Friend shrugged.

"You know this spirit?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, the Painted Lady said she was our guide."

"To what?" Ikki asked as Friend motioned them to follow her into the forest.

"The truth, I think." As so much more, Jinora would learn later.

**Author's Note - Ah, the nostalgia of ATLA. I choose the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit for this fic for the nostalgia of it all. But seriously, while the Painted Lady is said to be a benevolent spirit, I believe that she has a core that embodies justice. As for the Blue Spirit, well, Wikia says that the Blue Spirit (the perfect Robin Hood of ATLA) isn't actually a spirit but you know, my fic, my rules. Besides, the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit, together, as the spirits of justice? It was too good to pass up! Also, can we talk about that scene with Young Lin and Young Tenzin? I mean, that was the steamy, sexy shit that LOK was messing! But get the tissues ready because this fic is about to get emotional. So, please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys so much!**

**\- V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Katara

Aang kept staring at the clock on the wall in anticipation while Kya and Bumi, her _lovely and not hyper_ babies (that were home for once), talked Izumi and Zuko's ears off. Toph and Sokka weren't able to make it to dinner, because 'work was too busy' (too busy, her ass, Katara knew what they were doing and it wasn't work). But still, the most important guest, her birthday boy (who was 25, oh where did the time go) and her beautiful future daughter in-law, were late. Just when she was certain that she'd have to have Aang or Zuko reheat the sea prune stew, the groaning of an air bison came from outside.

"Finally!" Bumi yelled as he followed Kya and Izumi as they raced outside to greet them. Aang and Zuko moved at a much slower pace. But Katara, for a reason she couldn't explained, stayed at the door frame.

"What took you guys so long?" Kya asked before squinting at the red mark on Lin's neck. "Oh, I see-"

"They celebrated early!" Bumi chimed in as Izumi giggled into her palm at how red the young couple was getting. Poor Tenzin was as red as Aang was when Sokka walked in on them the first time.

"Shut up!" Lin huffed, stomping her foot. The earth shifted, causing the trio to fall down in a fit of giggles. Despite the topic, Katara couldn't help but smile at the scene. Some things never change.

Yet, as Katara watched from afar, there was something different about Lin. Hickey aside, she had something warm and glowly about her.

"Master Katara, shall I prepare the tea?" Nira, the Head Female Acolyte, asked suddenly. A shiver ran down her spine, her instincts on full alert for no reason, and all Katara could do was nod. As Nira walked away, Katara frowned as the pit in her stomach grew.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note - What can I say? I'm the Queen of Foreshadowing.**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	4. The Avatar’s Palace

**Author's Note - Hello guys! I’ve heard you so more chapters are on the way! Now, this chapter isn't exactly canon. You've been warned. However, it does, in it's own weird way, fit the plot. Now, I've taken the canon that we know about the Air Nation and added the Winthrop flare to it. Please note that while I know that Air Nomads were based off of Tibetan monks and their traditions, I'm using my liberty as author to tweak with canon. My intention is not, I repeat, NOT to disrespect the traditions of the Tibetan monks. Okay, disclaimer out of the way, I did this because in order to truly understand how complex the situation is that the girls have found themselves in, you need to know the complex and messy history that led to it. Finally, remember that Aang wasn't exactly known for his top-notch decision making skills. This isn't to bash Aang but to remind us, the loyal fans of ATLA and LOK, that Aang was a complex character. Trust me, as you read, it'll make sense to you. Now, sit back and enjoy! On to the story!**

Chapter 4: The Avatar's Palace

_Opal_

Walking through the Spirit World's forest was a sight to behold. It was so different from Zaofu, which stood proud, strong and unwavering. The forest, however, was organic. It moved with every step Opal took. Minor animal spirits popped out of every orifice, lining the path that they traveled on. They didn't attack. They stared at the group in all of their cuteness. But the vibe that they gave off left her uneasy. There was pity in the air.

"Look, that one looks like Bum-Ju!" Ikki, in all of her innocence, was ignorant of the changing mood. Opal wonder if perhaps Ikki was too young for this. Then again, if the spirits didn't want her here, she wouldn't be here. As they traveled, Opal took a moment to watch their guide.

The Hooded Spirit, or Friend (as Jinora liked to call her), gave away nothing. No emotions, no words, nothing. It was annoying in Opal's humble opinion. But what she did notice was that Friend was a tall female spirit. If she had to guess, Friend was maybe an inch or two shorter than Asami. The sleeves of Friend's cape scrabbed against the path as she floated in front of them. Suddenly, Friend froze causing Ikki to bump into her as she raised an arm to stop them.

"What is it?" Jinora asked as Opal shifted into one of her favorite fighting stances. The leaves to their left ruffled. She crouched low, ready to send a blast of air, when a lantern with bat wings flew out.

"What the?" Opal wondered as the lantern buzzed in front of her and opened its little glass door. There laid a note. Opal glanced at Friend, who nodded in encouragement. Slowly, she grabbed the paper and opened it.

"Welcome, daughters of the Air Nation _._ " Opal read. "You are cordially invited to Avatar Roku's Equinox Feast. Lantern shall guide to you. Yours Respectfully, Avatar Roku."

"A feast?!" Ikki exclaimed. Meanwhile, Jinora looked just as confusion as Opal felt.

"Avatar Roku?" Jinora asked. "I thought Grandpa would want to see us first."

"I thought that when Korra broke the Avatar state that all the past Avatars were gone." Opal stated before asking Friend, "Well? Is this all a part of the plan?"

Again, Friend nodded. Lantern did a little dance before swooping in front of the group. It zipped around like a humming bird-bee as the trees where it came from parted. As the tree shifted, a new marble path formed. The sun lite the path, making it sparkle. At the end of the path was golden palace in the base of a volcano.

"Leave it to a Fire Nation Avatar to be flashy." Opal joked, making Jinora roll her eyes.

"Come on guys." Jinora said as she started down the path. "We've got an Avatar to meet."

The palace was more impressive the closer they got to it. It was grander than any building in Republic City. Blue fire sprouted out of the main tower's highest post. Upon closer inspection, Opal noticed that the windows were made of glass that had lightning running through it. The palace reflected off the energy of sun, making it hard to look at. And to top it all off, a dragon (just like Fire Lord Zuko's) laid at the gates like a common guard dog. Ikki whimpered as she stepped closer to Opal's side. Opal said nothing as she opened her arm to the younger bender, letting Ikki shelter against her. The dragon lifted its head as they got closer. It opened an eye that glazed over all of them before landing on Lantern. It huffed, smoke bellowing out of its nostrils as it groaned and rose. The dragon headbutted the gate, pushing it open before stepping to the side.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Dragon, Sir." Jinora bowed as they moved forward.

The inside of the palace outshined the outside, if that was even possible. Hell, Dad would have died if he saw a beauty of this place. Pillars flickered with the fires that burned from within them. The ceilings sparkled with rubies that depicted the Fire Nation's history. The beauty was overwhelming.

As the approached what Opal could only assume was the throne room, Lantern flew up the guards. That when Opal realized that the guards were just empty fire nation armor. The helmets nodded to Lantern as they turned towards each other. Friend held her arms out to stop them from advancing as the guards shifted into an attacking stance.

Woosh!

Luckily, they decided to attack the dragon mouths that decorated the doors with a blast of fire.

"Woah!" The girls gaped as the smoking doors swung open. As the smoke clear, a grand and lively table of human and animal spirits stopped their conversations to stare at them. Lantern and Friend paid them no heed as Lantern soared over all of the food to land on the shoulder of an old man in Fire Sage robes. In his top knot was the Flame of the Crown Prince. To his left, a woman in green and decorative makeup saluted them with her cup of sake and a wink, her ruby lips staining it. To his right, a handsome man in Water Tribe regalia nudged the older airbender next to him. The airbender rose out of his chair and Opal gasped, rooted in place as Jinora and Ikki rushed forward.

"Grandpa!" They lunged at him. Avatar Aang laughed through the happy tears. As they tried to blend into his robes, Aang showered them with kisses. A hand cut through the air and landed on Opal's shoulder but this time, she didn't flinch as Avatar Yangchen stood beside her. There was no mistaking her. The wrapped robes of an airbending nun, the pray beads hanging from her neck, the half-shaved head.

"Opal Beifong, welcome to Roku's castle on the hill." Avatar Yangchen teased. "You must excuse Aang. His greatest wish was to meet his grandchildren."

"Of-of course." Opal stuttered before she stepped away to bow to the woman. "Avatar Yangchen, it's such an honor to meet you." The woman bowed back to her with a smile.

"Come child, Roku's started the first course." As Avatar Yangchen led her to the table, Avatar Aang looked up to stare at Opal. His eyes softened.

"Opal," Jinora and Ikki stepped away from him to let him swipe her up in a quick but loving hug. She savored the moment. "By the spirits, you're a splitting image of your mother. What did your grandmother say when she found out you were an airbender?" Avatar Aang teased.

"She started calling me Dancing Queen and she said, and I quote, 'Twinkle Toes is so going to get it when I see him.'" Opal chuckled.

"Oh Toph!" Aang laughed. "She should have known that this was bound to happen." He winced, as if he regretted saying anything. Luckily, Avatar Roku came to his rescue.

"Aang, let the girls sit. They must be hungry from their journey." Roku waved to the empty seats between Avatar Aang and Yangchen. As they ate, Opal looked up to see Friend across from them. At her side were three other hooded spirits. _There's more of them?_ Like Friend, they gave away nothing. Even as two of them ate, the food seemed to float up and disappear under the hood.

"My dear, are you not hungry?" Aang asked suddenly. Opal looked up from her food, only to realize that he was addressing Friend, not them. She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Alright." The other hooded spirits nudged at her but she waved them off.

"Grandpa, you know Friend?" Jinora asked. Aang sighed sadly as Avatar Kyoshi snorted into her sake.

"Kyoshi." Avatar Roku warned, the flames behind him rising slightly.

"What? It's going to be out in the open anyway." Kyoshi retorted. "It's time for him to face his mistakes head-on."

"That's not the way of Airbenders, Kyoshi." Yangchen chimed in as she lifted a vegetable up with her chopsticks.

"Well, maybe if he faced it head on, they," Kyoshi waved at hand them. "wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, maybe -"

"Ladies," Avatar Kuruk interrupted. "if you don't let Aang speak, how can he fix his mistakes?" The two female Avatars sent a glare towards each other before conceding to Kuruk's point.

"Thank you, Kuruk." Aang said before turning to Jinora. "To answer your question, Jinora, I've known- Friend, as you call her, for a long time." His eyes grew sad again. "Her and her siblings have been my constant companions ever since I arrived here."

"Siblings?" Ikki repeated before turning to Friend. Her brows furrowed. "This is your family, Friend?" Again, Friend nodded.

"Not to sound rude or ignorant but spirits can have families?" Opal asked. Aang struggled to answer her, the guilt radiating off of him as Roku answered,

"Just as the mortal world welcome the birth of new baby into a family, so too does the spirit world."

"Granted, it happens at less frequently but yes, it does happen." Kyoshi added while picking the dirt out of her nails.

"So, you have parents?" Jinora asked tentatively. Next to her, Avatar Aang shifted in his seat.

"Of course." Yangchen answered this time. "They are not here right now, is all." Seeing how much information the Avatars were giving them, Opal decided to gamble with it.

"So, what's their names?"

"It's-" Avatar Aang started when Friend sent a gale of wind into his face, causing his lettuce wrap to fly up and smack him in the face. The girls gaped in disbelief as Kyoshi bent over in laughter. Meanwhile, Friend had her arms crossed and Opal could have sworn that she heard a foot tapping in annoyance.

"Well, Granddaughter of Toph, you almost got him." Roku chuckled as Aang plucked a carrot from his beard.

"What is this, Pick-On-Aang-Day?"

"That's every day." Yangchen and Kuruk deadpanned, making Aang facepalm in defeat.

"How are you all here?" Ikki asked. "I thought Korra lost you guys when her uncle went crazy."

"Actually, he just destroyed the bit of Raava that connected us all together." Kuruk leaned back in his chair, his arms pillowing his head. "Which means our spirits can finally rest in peace."

"And we can finally get a vacation." Roku added. "Which is why we were here, conversing amongst the spirits without a care in the world."

"As to why you girls are here," Kyoshi interrupted. "your call to Aang, Jinora, came at the perfect time because now that we're no longer bound to the current Avatar, we can actually help out in our own way, with the blessing of the gods, of course."

"Plus, they got bored." Yangchen deadpanned, making her successors sweatdrop.

"Alright…" Jinora said with hesitation, clearly unsure on how to proceed. "The Painted Lady and Blue Spirit said that we're here to right the wrongs of the past?" Instantly, the light of the flames that lined the throne room dimmed as the room became somber.

"Indeed." Roku responded before waving to his successor. "Aang, if you would?" Aang sighed in defeat before answering.

"Girls, has Tenzin ever explained to you all how the Air Acolytes came to be?" The girls blinked at each other in confusion before shaking their head.

"No." Jinora and Opal said as Ikki added, "We know how Mommy became an Air Acolyte but that's it."

"Well, you see, girls. They kind of started off as my…" Aang trailed off into a whisper, making it harder to hear him clearly.

"I'm sorry, Aang, what was that?" Kyoshi called out. "We can't hear you!"

"My fan club!" Aang huffed in annoyance. "The Air Acolytes started off as my fan club, ok!" He sent a glare at Kyoshi. "Not that you're one to talk."

"My 'fan club'" Kyoshi made bunny ears in the air. "are a bunch of kick-ass bitches that have, I don't know, saved your ass several times."

"Back to the main point." Kuruk cut in. "The Air Acolytes started off primarily a group of young women who fancied your grandfather, the sly polar bear-dog that he is." Aang blushed at the accusation but said nothing to counter it. "As a way to temper their affections, I suppose, Aang took it upon himself to teach them the ancient traditions of the Air Nomads."

"It is a testament to Aang's ability as a leader and teacher that they not only grew in size and diversity but also maintained their devotion to his teachings." Yangchen added.

"Thank you, Yang-"

"However," Yangchen continued. "unlike the Air Nomads before them, there is a certain yet important aspect to our culture that Aang left out."

"Yangchen, the girls are too young-"

"Cut the bullshit, Aang." Kyoshi snapped. "That has everything to do with why they're here in the first place. Though, the youngest one, Ikki was it?" Ikki nodded in acknowledgement. "Your mother has given you the talk, correct?"

"Actually, Asami and Korra had to do it because I walked in on them by mistake and they didn't want to tell Mom and Dad." Ikki said bashfully. _I knew it!_ Opal thought as she remembered that night (her room was next to Asami's, unfortunately) and how twitchy the older girls had been the day after at breakfast. Meanwhile, Jinora spat out her tea in disbelief.

"You WHAT?!"

"They were loud! I thought they were being attacked!"

"The current Avatar's blunders aside," Yangchen started again. "It is a known fact that marriage rarely happened amongst the Air Nomads. When there was a wedding, it occurred during the union of an airbender and another type of bender or a nonbender. This did not mean, however, that we were childless nation."

"The Eastern and Western Air Temples housed the nuns of the Air Nation. The Northern and Southern Air Temples housed the monks." Aang spoke up, given into the fact that this discussion was going to happen. The dots started to connect as the realization came to Opal.

"Then how did Air Nomads have children if you kept the nuns and monks separate?" She asked.

"From the Spring Equinox to the Summer Solstice and the Autumnal Equinox to the Winter Solstice," Yangchen explained. "the young nuns of the Western Temple would travel to Northern Temple for the sole purpose of impregnation. This held true of the nuns of Eastern Temple and monks of the Southern Temple."

…Yangchen said what now?

"Generally, there's always have been more nuns than monks amongst the airbenders." Yangchen calmy sipped her tea, ignoring the shock plastered on the girls' faces. "As a result, the monks' 'job', if you will, during that time period was to impregnate as many nuns as possible. Of course, this made it hard to determine the babe's father. Not that it mattered."

"It didn't matter?" Jinora asked, her disbelief palpable. Yangchen paused before she continued.

"For educational purposes, take my birth. My mother was of the Eastern Air Temple and my father was of the Southern Air Temple. After my birth, I resided in the Eastern Air Temple for approximately 3 days, give or take, until I was shuttled with the other girls to the Western Air Temple. My twin brother, who I didn't know I had until much later in life, was sent to the Northern Air Temple."

"But- but why?" Jinora asked before she turned to Aang. "Grandpa?"

"Yangchen is correct." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I was too young to partake in them but the whole purpose of those months, besides maintaining the population of the Air Nomads, was to ensure enlightenment."

"Enlightenment?" Opal parroted, getting a nod from the man. "How?" It was Yangchen who answered her.

"This method of fertilization removed one of the strongest earthly attachments, child. Familial attachment or devotion has caused many wars and strife. It was the great Guru Laghima who said-"

"Let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind." Ikki quoted, earning a surprise looked from the eldest airbenders.

"Very impressive, child. I knew many in my day who could hardly quote Laghima when they were an adult, let alone at your age." Yangchen praised, earning a little smile from Ikki. "Of course, looking back on it, perhaps if we had that familial devotion amongst us, the Air Nation wouldn't have been defeated as easily as it had. But that is neither here nor there."

"Imagine our surprise when we were learning airbending and found out that the rumors about the Air Nations very liberal mating habits were true." Kuruk laughed, earning a blushed from Roku while Kyoshi rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't really my cup of tea, if you know what I mean." Kyoshi drawled.

"Ok!" Opal had enough. Time to get back to business. "While this all fascinating and way more than we expected, what does that have to do with the Air Acolytes?"

"Unless…" Jinora gasped, her eyes widening. "Unless they found out that you didn't to tell them about this practice, Grandpa!"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Kyoshi smirked. "I like these girls, Roku. You think we could keep them?"

"No."

"Damn."

"As you can imagine, girls." Yangchen said in a sarcastic drawl. "the Air Acolytes were confused, to say the least, when they learned this and realized that the _last_ Airbender, who was a _monk_ , wasn't partaking in such a practice that would _repopulate the Air Nation with willing participants_." Jinora and Ikki looked at each other and said,

"Gran-Gran must have been pissed."

"Oh, you have no idea…" Aang rubbed his temples. "I had to crash at Sokka's for a week before she calmed down."

Ok, this was a lot to handle, even for Opal. She tried to imagine her life without her family and shudder that the very idea. Now, more than ever, she was grateful that she was an airbender in this newer age. It seemed so impersonal! Sex just to get pregnant, only to have the baby taken away! No, that life certainly wasn't for Opal.

Still, she could see it. The way the Yangchen explained the impregnation (ugh) process actually made sense once Opal took in how spiritual the Air Nomads had been. Unlike the other nations, which valued legacy and the growth of one's family above all, the Air Nomads valued achieving enlightenment. She could also see how such practice would have benefited the Air Nation after Aang end the war. In fact, logic would dictate that Aang _should_ have done the practice to repopulate his people, especially if the women were as willing as Yangchen said that they were. It wasn't like they knew that Harmonic Convergence would bring back the Air Nation.

"Not to mention your timing when all of this happened was _impeccable_ , Aang." Kyoshi teased. "After your wife gave birth to a nonbender."

"We didn't know Bumi was a nonbender at the time!" Aang slammed a fist on the table in rage.

"My point still stands. Your timing sucked. Look, you were in a loving marriage and to expect one woman to birth an entire nation is pure stupidity." Kyoshi conceded.

"Thank you."

"However-"

"Kyoshi, I think you've said enough." Roku silenced the earthbender with a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes but stopped talking.

"Girls," Aang said softly, making them look back to him. "when the Acolytes learn about this practice as they were restoring the temples, we discussed it and I had believed that they understood and respected my decision to remain loyal to your Gran-Gran. However, upon my arrival here, I've learned that the Head Acolytes went behind my back. And what they did displeased the gods greatly." Lightning crash outside, shaking the palace and making the girls flinch. "As you can see. The gods had a plan laid for the rebirth of the Air Nation which changed drastic. That's why you three are here."

"What did they do?" Opal asked. Unfortunately, the Avatars stayed silent. "Great, you can't tell us."

"What we can tell you, beside what you've learned today, is that the Acolytes have done what they've done because they believed it was for the greater good of the Air Nation." Yangchen's solemn words were overshadowed by Kyoshi's comment of 'greater good, my ass'.

Suddenly, a breeze filled the room. The flames flickered. In all of the hoopla, Opal had forgotten about Friend as the hooded spirit rose from her chair. Her siblings remained seated as she floated behind Roku. She bent down and it looked like she was whispering to him. Opal tried but sadly, she couldn't hear anything. Finally, Roku nodded before clapping. The food that Opal had been munching on vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Sadly, girls, our time grows short and if you remain here any longer, I fear that we'll have a mutiny on our hands."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Roku." Was Avatar Aang… whining?

"Now girls, I want you to remember the elements cannot survive without each other and it's only in each other that they can be rebore." Huh? Why would that be important? Before they could ask more questions-

"Bye, girls! Tell everyone that I love them!" Aang yelled as portals sucked them out of their chairs. The last thing Opal saw was Lantern fluttering above the hole, like it was waving goodbye to them.

"AHHH!"

POOF!

The leaves at the base cushioned their fall. Opal groaned as she pushed Jinora's elbow out of her spleen. She rolled Ikki off of her stomach.

"Well, that was interesting." She picked twigs out of her hair. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Jinora admitted as she stood. "But until we know everything, don't say anything." They whipped their heads to stare at Ikki.

"What? I can keep a secret!"

"Good." Opal looked up and winced at the sight of the starry sky. "Shit, we're going to be in so much trouble."

"OPAL!" Speak of the devil… Poor Bolin sounded close to tears. Granted that wasn't anything new but-

"IKKI! JINORA!" Oh, and Mako was here. Great, that means that Aunt Lin knew that they were missing. Just perfect.

"OP- Opal!" Bolin turned the corner. She braced herself as her boyfriend swept her up in the biggest bearhug ever. For once, she didn't try to push him away.

"Hey, I'm fine." She pressed a kiss against his cheek. He pulled her back to arm's length to check for any damage. "I'm promise."

"Where were you guys?" Mako demanded as he helped Ikki stand.

"A portal opened up and took us to the Spirit World. It took us a while to get back. Sorry." Jinora said, not lying but not saying everything. Mako looked like he didn't believe her but let it go for now.

"Come on, Tenzin's flipping his shit and Chief's ready to tear-up the city." As they moved towards the main house, Opal glanced back at Ikki's tree. There in the pile of leaves stood Friend. Her hood flapped in the wind.

"Whatcha looking at?" Bolin asked, straining his neck back. But it was too late. Friend was already gone.

**Author's Note - So, what do you guys think?! I'm actually pretty happy with the chapter. Now, some of you maybe thinking, Ikki's a little young to hear all of this pregnancy/sex stuff. Trust me, I debated with that until I ultimately decided that for what I want for the plot, I needed Ikki to be a part of it the group. Besides, like any curious kid, she knows more about the naughty side of adulthood than she let on. As for the Avatar Reunion, am I the only that thinks that Avatars would like to pick on Aang because he's the youngest? Also, I think that they'd totally hang out together in the Spirit World and nitpick the current Avatar for their own entertainment (they like Korra, I swear). As for Raava, I like my adaption of only Raava connection dying instead of ALL of the Avatars dying. Again, my fic, my rules. Second to lastly; Aang, loyal but illogical Aang. Look guys, we all love the fact that Aang married his sweetheart and had three kids. But let's not forget that it was actually his DUTY as the last airbender to have as many children as possible to revive the Air Nation. And since he had willing fangirls who wanted his babies, Aang actually could have done it THEN marry Katara and have his nuclear family. Would that plot work in a kids show? Of course not. That's why we have fanfiction and a sassy Yangchen and Kyoshi. Lastly, I mention the gods of ATLA and LOK. I did this on purpose because every good fic need deus ex machina in it! Ok, I think I covered everything. Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys so much! See you guys next time!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Suyin

When she was younger, Suyin Beifong loved the days when Mom would drop her and Lin off at Air Temple Island. It happened weekly and those days were full of laughter and play. But as Bumi and Kya left to travel and Lin and Tenzin started growing closer, Su found herself dreading those days on the island. Don't get her wrong, Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara were like her second parents and she loved them dearly. But it got clearer with each visit that she wasn't welcomed on the island by the _other_ inhabitants. She was too young to understand the looks but now, at 15, she had learned them to looks of distain towards her. At most, the Acolytes ignored her presence on the island and she was just as happy as to ignore them too.

What she couldn't ignore were the looks that they sent to Lin.

And the whispers from the petty, jealous female Acolytes whenever Lin so much as show an ankle. Those pathetic, self-righteous girls who glared dangers whenever they saw Lin hug Tenzin, let alone when they started kissing full time. And the antagonizing, preachy lectures by the male Acolytes on the virtues of who they hoped the next Mother of the Air Nation should be. How dare she, they would say, Lin Beifong, an earthbender monopolize the love of the only bachelor airbender. What spell could Lin have possible have casted on Tenzin, they'd wondered in anger. Which shows how stupid and envious they truly were. Everyone with two brain cells could see that if anything, it was Tenzin who 'casted a spell' on Lin.

Idiots, all of them.

As Suyin walked the halls of the main house, the sound of a fist slamming on desk froze her in her tracks. She stood in front of Uncle Aang's office. The door was shut but it did nothing to mute the argument.

"See reason, Master Aang! That girl is nothing but a distraction! We need future airbenders, not to wonder what will be born! For the sake of the Air Nation, convince Master Tenzin to partake in the Equinox Festivals! The girls are more than willing and in five years-"

"Abbot!" Su gulped at the rage in her uncle's voice. "I and more importantly, Tenzin, will not resurrect those festivals and that is finally! And if you ever speak of Lin in that way again or interfere in their relationship, I will remove you from your position indefinitely!"

Silence ensued. Su moved to leave when Uncle called out again.

"Oh, and Abbot. If Tenzin and Lin are blessed with a child, I won't care what it is. Be it airbender, earthbender or no bender at all. All life is sacred and I promise you that I will love and cherish it."

"Of course, Master Aang." The venom in the Abbot's voice sent a shiver down Suyin's spine. She sprinted out of the hall, not caring if her footsteps gave her away.

"Woah, Su, where's the fire?" Lin asked as Su turned the corner to find her older sister walking in from her spar. "Su-omph!" She didn't care how sweaty Lin was. She threw herself at the older girl and clung to her. "Su! What's wrong?!"

"Promise me you'll always watch your back!" Su was near hysterical but she didn't care. Her instincts were screaming.

"Su-"

"Promise me!"

"Oh Su!" Lin comforted as she wrapped her arms tightly around Su to comfort her. "Of course I will. And if I can't, I've got Tenzin. There's no need to worry." But even a promise from her big sister, from her protector, did nothing to calm her poor nerves.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note - Ah, flashbacks, the perfect tool to help fix pisky plot holes in fics.**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	5. Eyes of a Hurricane

**Author's Note - Hi guys. Here's chapter five of AO3 and let me tell you, this chapter is a roller-coaster of emotions. Jinora's world is being rocked and to say that the gods are unhappy would be an understatement. Two things before you read. One, Lin and Rohan have a sweet relationship of loving godmother and an adorable godson. Because of this, she calls him Badge, which is short for badger mole and hints at her being the badass chief that we all know and love (kudos to the fic that used this nickname first, I'm sorry I can't remember your fic's name but I loved the idea). Two, the lack of Korra in this fic. Look, Korra's not the main character in this fic. Sorry, not sorry. She doesn't play a huge role, in fact, I plan to make Asami a bigger part of this fic than Korra. I like Korra, really I do, but this fic is specifically ignoring Korra because the whole point of it is that spirits and gods felt that only Jinora (with the help of Opal and Ikki) could right the wrongs of the past. Finally, this chapter is very deus ex machina. You've been warned. Get your tissues ready. On to the story!**

Chapter 5: Eyes of a Hurricane

_Jinora_

"Maybe they decided to go to Kyoshi Island for a vacation!"

"Bumi, don't be stupid."

"But Linny, that's definitely a possibility! Or maybe, they're penguin sledding with Mom!"

"One, Jinora and Opal's bisons are both here and two, Mom doesn't do penguin sledding, dumbass."

"Kya, so cruel to your handsome and far more intelligent brother-"

"Bumi, stop being ridiculous or else we'll find out how just how far I can throw you off this island!" Well, Dad's not happy. Jinora took in a calming breath as Mako opened the door to let them into the living room.

Asami and Korra took the loveseat, which was the perfect spot to watch the Avatar's kids (and Aunt Lin's) daily spat. Mom sat next to them in a pulled-up chair. Meelo chilled next to Mom as he played Spinning-Tornado-Tops by himself without a care in the world (as usual). Her hair was a tad frazzled from her running her hands through it in her worry, but besides that, Mom look fairly calm.

The same could not be said for Dad, who paced back and forth. Uncle Bumi, being the loveable idiot that he was, threw out outrageous scenario after outrageous scenario in an effort to make Dad laugh. And Aunt Kya, always the mediator, looked like she was debating stopping Dad from following through with his threat or doing it herself. And then there was Aunt Lin, who lend against the wall closest to door. The only thing hinting her worry was how her foot tapped impatiently. On her hip was Rohan. The poor baby yawned and snuggled closer into her embrace as he weakly protested 'I not sleepy, Auntie.'

 _Don't say anything,_ Jinora reminded herself as Aunt Lin's gaze locked onto them and shifted to relief, _say nothing._

"We found them!" Bolin, the other loveable idiot on the island, bulldozed through the tension in the room with no problem and extra jazz hands. "Ta-dahhh!"

"Where were you?" Aunt Lin opened her free arm to them. Ikki was the fastest, leaping up and squeezing the woman with the quickness of a lemur. "And whose ass do I have to kick?"

"No one's, Aunt Lin." Jinora assured as she got her hug. As the chief's arm wrapped tightly and held her close, Jinora felt the wave of security and comfort fall over her. Aunt Lin embodied strength and protection. She always had.

"Damn." Aunt Lin whispered with a smile as Jinora stepped away. For a second, a light flashed and the fifty-three-year-old was gone, replaced by her younger mid-twenties' self. The green tunic and black leggings were now a fitted black t-shirt with a midi-length, flowy green skirt. On her neck was a black choker, a medallion hanging from it. The child that she held was no longer Rohan but a pretty little girl with curly black hair and the eyes of a hurricane. Those hurricane eyes were breathtaking, the gray and green in them in a constant movement, like Tui and La. They pierced through her soul, pleading for something that Jinora couldn't give. Her thoughts raced as the memories of the sobbing wind came back.

"Jinora!" Dad called out to her, his hands holding her shoulders up from behind. The moment passed and Aunt Lin was back to her normal appearance, with no necklace and only looking slightly more worried than before. As she forced herself to look back over her shoulder at her father, Jinora struggled not to gasp.

Gone were his formal teaching robes and bald head. He looked like he did in that memory that she saw. The fitted clothes, the full head of hair with his arrow tattoo peeking out, the five o'clock shade. A glider was strapped to his back. She blinked and the illusion was gone. Jinora looked at Opal to see if she saw what had just happened. Opal, who hadn't moved from Aunt Lin's side, looked just as pale as Jinora felt. _Well, at least I'm not going crazy._

"I'm fine." She lied threw her teeth. "I'm just hungry. There's no good food in the Spirit World."

Gasps and chatter filled the room. She threw out the words 'Spirit World' purely to cause chaos in the room. The more hysteria in the room meant that she could take those seconds to collect herself.

"The Spirit World?!"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Bumi!"

"You went without me?!" Oops, sorry Meelo.

She moved away from her father to plop down next to Meelo and Ikki. Ikki looked confused but said nothing, even as Meelo asked question after question. Meanwhile, Bolin dragged Opal to Korra and Asami. Mako went with them but his sharp eyes never left Jinora. He had seen her reaction; of that she was certain.

"The Spirit World, huh?" Mom teased as she leaned down to whisper.

"Oops, sorry, Mom." Mom, in all of her understanding-ness, just pecked her on the forehead and squeezed her shoulder. That was the good thing about Mom. Mom knew that when the crazy happened, she just needed to be the support system and not get involved.

"How did you guys get into the Spirit World?" Korra asked, the disbelief etched into her features. Using all of the subtly that she had in her, Jinora nudged her sister's knee with her own. Thankfully, Ikki got the message and did the thing.

"We were talking in my tree when a portal just opened up and it was like, WEEEEE! Then we were caught in a giant tornado that became a baby tornado! Then there were a bunch of spirit animals like Bum-Ju! They were so cute and cuddly and-"

"Ok, we get it, Ikki!" Mako, the big stick-in-the-mud that he was, interrupted. "The real question is why did a portal open up in the first place and how can we stop it from happening again?"

"Oi, it's not like we asked to kidnapped and dropped in the Spirit World." Opal grumbled. "Look, what happened, happened. We're back and nobody was hurt. By all accounts, this is pretty tame for one of our adventures."

"Even still, we must ensure that random portals don't start appearing." Dad insisted. Jinora bit her lip. No matter how much she wanted to tell Dad that the portal wasn't random, she knew that she couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"Korra," Aunt Lin asked. She rocked Rohan up and down, lulling the boy to sleep. "Mind looking into it tomorrow for me?"

"Really?! I mean, yes, you got it, Chief!"

"Lin-"

"Tenzin, it's late and Opal's right. Nobody was hurt which means that this can wait till morning. I've got a huge meeting with the President tomorrow so we'll let Korra do some research on her own- Actually, Mako will supervise."

"What?! Ugh, fine."

"Chief, I've got the Diamond case-"

"It was the husband."

"Chief!"

"First rule of being a detective, Mako, it's always the husband. Anyway, once I come back to the island, her and I will reconvene and we'll go from there." The Chief's words seemed to put the room at ease. They did nothing for Jinora's nerves. Like Mako, Aunt Lin could sniff out when something wasn't right. They'd have to be careful with what they say around her. Mom stood and patted off an invisible dust off of her robes.

"Well, I'm going to get the girls some food. Lin, do you mind putting Rohan to bed?"

"I not…" Rohan's soft protest trailed off.

"Come on, Badge." Aunt Lin whispered the nickname with a smile as she left the room. "It's way past your bedtime."

Jinora forced herself to eat as much of her leftovers as she could. Her instincts ran rapid as her thoughts went a mile a minute. She had been fairly calm with all of the ridiculousness of it all. Crazy dreams? Sure. Spirits haunting her? She was a spiritual master so it was bound to happen eventually. Dead Avatars' bickering over a meal and tea? Totally normal. Years of dealing with Korra and her crew meant that Jinora was prepared for the unexpected. Hell, she planned for shit to go wrong half of the time.

Nothing could prepare her for Dad and Aunt Lin shifting before her eyes. It didn't matter that it had been seconds. The sight of them young made Jinora wonder 'what if' even more than she already it. And it wasn't just how different they looked that triggered it. It was the little girl. That little girl that replace Rohan in those seconds terrified Jinora because she knew that little girl. It didn't matter that Jinora had never seen her before today. It didn't matter that logic told Jinora that the little girl didn't, couldn't, exist.

In her soul, Jinora felt a kinship with that little girl with hurricane eyes that was so strong that it scared her shitless.

"Jinora?" She raised her gaze from her plate to see Ikki's worried eyes. Opal had already left, off to do spirits' knows what with Bolin. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jinora stood from the table, her plate and chopsticks in her hand. "I need to mediate."

Unfortunately for her, mediating was just like the rest of her night (absolutely terrible). She kept fidgeting on her bed and no amount of heavy breathing would calm her mind. Jinora groaned, falling back into her pillow in defeat. Just when she was about to close her eyes to sleep, footsteps marched outside of her bedroom. With the footsteps came the voices she dreaded.

"Just when I think we're catching a break, shit like this happens. Do you know how bad this could turn out to be if portals start sending people to the Spirit World? Or better yet, if the criminals figure out a way to escape pursuit using them?"

"Lin-"

"Plus, Opal's party is in three days and the last thing I need is this on top of the chaos that is Su's family."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you and Korra will figure everything out."

They stopped at her door, taunting her. The hallway light creeped under her door, illuminating the figures on the floor. The man leaned forward while the woman raised herself to her tiptoes. They were close, as if they were about to kiss (like they've done thousands of times before) but neither had the courage to follow through. Two heartbeats passed, then Aunt Lin lowered herself down and took a step back, her head turning away as her arms wrapped themselves around her torso to protect herself. Dad's arm reached out to her but stopped as he took a step back too.

"…Thank you."

"…Of course."

She had to do it. She leapt out of bed and used her bending to silence her landing. Then Jinora placed her ear through the thin door and listened. Sure, she could have used spiritual projection but the last thing she wanted was to get caught. Seconds passed awkwardly until Aunt Lin spoke to break it.

"Can you call the ferry for me? I appreciate the room but I need to sleep in the city tonight."

"What? No! That'll be an extra 45-minutes to get your apartment and it's already 11:00 pm." How did Dad know how far it took to get to Aunt Lin's apartment? "Take Oogi."

"Tenzin, I'm not going to take Oogi away from you."

"You're not taking him; I'm giving him to you."

"And what if something goes wrong and you need to evacuate the island?"

"We have plenty of bison, Lin."

"Still-"

"Besides… he misses you." Jinora strained to hear her father's whisper but the significance of the sentence rang as true as day. "Unless you forgot how to fly a bison?" Dad was laughing now. A light swatting noise followed before Aunt Lin's giggles (was that giggles- oh spirits, they were) harmonized with him.

"Of course I know how to fly a bison, idiot. I had a great teacher."

"Oh? Is that so?" Was Dad… teasing?

"Hush you." Oh, my, spirits, he was! "Fine, I'll take him." Her lighter footsteps started to walk down the hall before she stopped. "He missed me, huh?"

"…He never stopped." Dad confessed softly. Aunt Lin made an odd noise, like she was suppressing a gasp and a cry.

"…Good- Good night, Tenz." Dad drew in a shaky breath because it had been years since Aunt Lin had called him that. "I'll- See you later." She made her hasty retreat. Dad stepped forward, like he wanted to chase after her but couldn't.

"Good night, beau- Lin." Dad stumbled through his words. Moments passed and Dad just stood there. Jinora shifted her ear away from the door to watch the shadows that painted her floor. Dad had his head in his hand, the other one fisted tightly to his side.

Whoop!

Jinora jumped and threw her hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal from the sound of her father punching the wall next to her door. Dad breathed heavily.

"Fuck…" Her eyes widen to the size of plates because Dad never, repeat _never_ , cursed. "Fuck, why? Why now? It's been years." Then he laughed so solemnly that she felt like crying for him, for them. "I deserve this." He turned and started to walk away. "I fucking deserve this."

She felt like she was in a haze and only the wooden panels of the door that pinched her back told her that she was awake. Her cheeks were wet. Jinora had always been mature for her age. She had to be; she was the eldest. It was why she caused the least amount of trouble amongst her siblings. It was why she never complained to her father about all of the training and studying she did. It was why she never brought up how odd her parents' relationship is. It wasn't her place to bring up these things.

The Painted Lady was right. The world that Jinora believed in was shattering before her as the truth became more and more obvious. The lies that Jinora told herself everyday didn't work anymore because the truth was too painfully to ignore. She didn't doubt that Dad loved Mom. But his love for Mom paled in comparison for what he had (and still felt) for Lin Beifong. The way that he had showered the earthbender with random acts of love when they were younger. The way that he had kissed her and held her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The way that he held her in such high regards even after they broke up. The way his eyes always went to her whenever she was nearby. The way that he always tried to take care of her, even when he knew that she could take care of herself.

The memory of the sobbing wind howled in her head.

And Aunt Lin, Jinora's heart shattered as she thought of the older woman. A woman who was so strong, so powerful, and so selfless that she seemed unbreakable. How impenetrable the woman seemed when Jinora first met her all those years ago during the Equalist Attacks. In her armor and cold demeanor, Jinora had wonder how her father had ever loved such a woman. But she would never forget the way Aunt Lin stood on Oogi's saddle, the resolve pouring out of her. She would never forget how her strong, emerald eyes looked over Jinora and her siblings and softened with the drive to protect them, the children of her former love. She would never forget how Mom and her shared a nod of respect, like they trusted each other to care out their assigned duty. Aunt Lin would stall the Equalists and Mom would make sure that Dad wouldn't go back for her. She would never forget the pain and love those emerald eyes when Dad called out her as she turned away to leap of Oogi to save the man she still loved and his family. She would never forget how her father rose off of his seat when that terrifying scream filled the air. She would never forget how he reached for his glider and it was only when Mom shouted 'Don't' that Dad remember that there was nothing that he could do and if he didn't get them away, Aunt Lin's sacrifice would mean nothing.

The world was cruel, Jinora realized. Wasn't love supposed to conquer all?

"Jinora!" She jumped out of her funk to see Kai crouched on her windowsill. The cold, spring air tickled the wet tears on her cheek. He moved from the window and rushed towards her; his backpack tossed off to the side. He had gotten taller, she noticed as his arms drew her into an embrace. He moved them to her bed, his body reclining on the backboard as she crawled after him. He didn't ask what was wrong, didn't pressure her to speak. He just held her, running a hand up and down her back as she continued to cry into his shoulder. She didn't know how long they'd laid there but finally, she pulled away slightly to kiss his chin line. His thumbs wiped the tears away as his hands cradled her face, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

The irony wasn't lost on her, Jinora admittedly silently, that her love was back in her arms while Aunt Lin and Dad suffered but, in that moment, she didn't care. Kai, sweet, loyal, protective Kai was back and for a second, she could forget the mess that she was in and enjoy his presence. She thought for a second about kissing him deeply and shifting their relationship to the most intimate level. That way, she could get lost in it and he would make her forget the shattering world around her. But they weren't ready for that. Maybe in a year or two, but not now. Besides, his years of airbending had made Kai more honorable, unfortunately.

"What happened, Jinora?" Kai whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I got a hawk from Mako saying that you were missing." She played with the zipper of his wingsuit as she pondered how she was going to answer him.

"It's been a weird day." She admitted, looking up into his eyes. "Opal, Ikki and I were talking and the next thing we knew, we were in the Spirit World." Again, not the truth but not a lie.

"I know. Mako sent a second hawk to tell me you were back. I'm glad you're safe but why are you crying?" Kai pressed. She kissed him instead of answering. He returned in but did nothing to deepen it. In fact, he pulled away and held her back when she tried again. "Jinora, whose ass do I have to kick?" She laughed through the sadness. "Jinora?"

"I- I can't tell you." She admitted in a whisper. "I'm not hurt and you don't have to kick anyone's ass. I promise. But I want to tell you- but- but I can't." He looked taken aback her honesty. The gears were turning his head until finally he nodded in understanding. "Tell me about your mission. How was the Fire Nation?"

"Jinora, I should let you sleep-"

"Please." Her voice cracked in her pleading. His eyes softened as he shifted so that he laid on her pillow, her cuddled up on top him. His steady heartbeat echoed through her ear as his voice lowered, his words becoming a lullaby.

"Fire Lord Izumi let me stay in the Royal Guest Room. They had a big feast to welcome me to the palace. Then she briefed me on what was going on…" There, safe in Kai's arms, sleep finally came to her.

Friend was waiting for her when she opened her eyes. The room that they were in was surrounded by laughter and dancing as Fire Nation nobles waltz and mingled. Fire Lord Izumi looked beautiful as her husband spun her around, her red wedding robes glistening in the golden light. Fire Lord Zuko looked on with smile from his throne, Fire Lady Mai's sickly hand clutching his as she forced a smile through the pain. Gran-Gran was next to them, the glow of her healing the Fire Lady being politely ignored by the rooms' occupants. Meanwhile Grandpa chatted with Grand-Uncle Sokka and Miss Toph. Next to them, Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi (who looked to be in their late twenties) picked and teased at Dad, who looked rather handsome in his fitted saffron pants and Fire Nation inspired top. Dad shoved them off but his eyes never left Aunt Lin. She was on the other side of the room, being chatted up by the bachelor nobles as she tried to get her drink.

" _Come on, Tenzin!"_ Bumi shoved Tenzin, causing the airbender to glare at his brother. _"Are you going to let those nobles flirt with your woman like that?"_

" _Of course he is."_ Kya teased. _"Mr. I-Don't-Like-Confrontation over here is too afraid to man-up and tell those guys to fuck off."_

" _I'm not afraid."_ Tenzin protested, clutching his drink so tightly that Jinora thought that the glass would break. His gaze returned to Lin and the nobles. _"You two know as well as I do that Lin hates it when people think that she can't take care of herself."_

" _It's not about her not being able to take care of herself, dum-dum."_ Kya deadpanned. _"It's about you, as her man, not laying claim over her."_

" _I don't own her."_

" _I didn't say you did. But you're dating her which means it's your duty as her boyfriend to- oh shit."_ Kya cut off as one bold noble seemed to cage Lin against the wall. He must have been the leader because the rest of the nobles seemed to guarded them away from view.

She looked beautiful, in her floor length yet figure hugging emerald gown. It haltered at the base of her neck, revealing her shoulders and upper back seductively, the sheer shawl doing little to conceal it. The top of her hair was pulled up into a top bun, a golden chopstick adoring it. The rest curled down her back. Her red lips were twisted into a snarl. Lin wasn't scared. No, she was pissed but she held herself back from punching the idiot before her and causing a scene on Izumi's big day. The rest of the room was too distracted to notice her situation.

" _You see, Tenzin, this is- What the?"_

" _Kya, he's on the move! Kick ass, little bro!"_ Bumi cheered on, drawing the attention of Aang, Sokka and Toph. Kya gaped at her brother maneuvered swiftly through the ballroom with unbelievable speed. To the untrained eye, it looked like nothing but to them, Tenzin was a man on a mission.

" _Where's Twinkle Toes Jr. off to?"_ Toph asked before she shifted her stance and stiffed in anger. _"Never mind. I see what's happening."_

" _I can't believe she hasn't kicked that guy in the balls yet."_ Sokka commented, making Toph snort.

" _And cause a big scene during the Royal Wedding? Fat chance of that happening. Lin likes Izumi too much to do that."_

" _Perhaps I should stop him-"_ Aang started, only for his other children to latch onto his arms and stop him from moving forward.

" _What? No way, Dad. This is about to get interesting!"_ Bumi snickered while Kya rolled her eyes.

" _Trust me, Dad. Tenzin's got this. Just watch."_ And watch they did.

" _\- I'm going to tell you one more time."_ Lin hissed, the meteorite bracelet on her wrist shifting dangerously. _"Back. Off."_

" _Come on, sweetheart."_ The noble leaned in closer as her glare harden _. "Just one kiss and dan- Hmph!"_ His coat bellowed up his back unnaturally as it tangled itself over his head. The air shifted and pushed him back into his crew of idiots, who gaped at how efficiently the airbender had got passed them. Tenzin flicked his wrist towards them before holding a hand out to the shocked earthbender. Lin, seizing the moment, took Tenzin's opened hand and fell into step with him as they escaped into the waltzing procession.

" _Why that stupid-"_ The leader pushed himself upright, only for all of the bachelor nobles' pants to fall to their ankles. Gasps and snickers sounded around them but before they could snitch on Tenzin, he and Lin were already long gone and the soldiers removed them shiftily from the ballroom. Jinora watched with disbelief at it all while Kya, Bumi and Sokka laughed and clapped at the display.

" _Thanks for the save."_ Lin spoke as they waltzed around the dance floor. _"I was so close to saying to hell with it and kicking all of their asses."_

" _Trust me, I would have helped you."_ Tenzin stated in annoyance as the arm around her waist tightened. _"But then we'd be on Izumi's shit list."_

" _And we can't have that,"_ Lin laughed, her gaze shifting seductively as she looked up at him. _"can we?"_

" _No."_ He agreed, pulling her flush against him as they spun around. _"You look beautiful."_ She blushed under the praise before she rose to her tiptoes to kiss him.

" _Thanks, Tenz. You look pretty handsome yourself."_ As they waltzed, Aang stood and moved to the main conductor. They spoke before the conductor nodded. The tune changed from the light, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, to a slightly darker and faster paced tempo. The rest of the dance floor look confused while Lin rolled her eyes.

" _Your dad wants us to put on a show."_ She muttered as she hiked up her skirt and metal bent a part of her bracelet to hold in place, revealing her knees and the bottom of her right thigh.

" _We should give the people what they wanted."_ Tenzin said as he spun her around. Then started dance that was both smooth and sharp. Legs locked together then separated with every beat. The footwork was like airbending moves, Jinora realized. Tenzin led them across the floor, the lightness of their steps and the amount of spinning the couple did shocked the room. Lin was twirled around and lifted up with the pose, skill, and grace of an airbender. There was one move where the earthbender left the ground, her body twisting over her partner's shoulder before he caught her, holding her up against his chest before they spun into the next piece of footwork. Just as they finished, the room froze. The watching crowd was in mid-clap.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Painted Lady called out as the Blue Spirit danced her through the frozen room in the same way as the couple had before them. "For the few air nomads who did marry, this dance was performed by the newlyweds. Did you notice how they shared the same axis, Jinora of Republic City? How they danced chest to chest with their leg relaxed and knees bent? The other nations believed to have created this dance but it was the married Air Nomads, the ones who fled the monasteries for the hopes of a family, that created this dance."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Jinora asked in defeat. Friend, in sympathy, patted her on the shoulder as the Painted Lady slid back against the Blue Spirit, seeming to melt into him as they moved as one.

"The age of airbenders dedicating themselves to enlightenment died along with the monasteries." The Painted Lady explained as the Blue Spirit lifted her off the ground, her legs parting into a split before she landed and spun back into him. "The airbenders, in their pacificist nature, isolated themselves away. They traded little with the other nations, locking themselves away from the reality of the world around them. They, in their self-righteousness and naivety, doomed themselves in their time of need. Yes, it was the Fire Nation that slaughtered them but had they traded more with their neighbors and formed alliances with the other empires, aid would have come to them." Her next sentence was like a dagger into Jinora's heart. "When Fire Nation attacked, the other nations didn't help because they couldn't justify sacrificing their own people to help a nation that had offered them nothing."

"But- But-"

"When the monasteries perished, the remaining airbenders and their families fled into the deserts of the Earth Kingdom." The dancing stopped. The Painted Lady's head was raised high, her voice articulating each painful word. "Those with direct heritage to the airbenders hid it for fear of prosecution from the Fire Nation. There, they mated and created the Sandbenders of the Earth Kingdom. Evolution and the fear of death is what prevented the next generation of airbenders amongst the Sand Tribe. As a result, their children became sandbenders. Too airy to be earthbenders, too land dependent to be airbenders. And yet, that dance, littered with the movements and footwork of the Air Nation, remained a tradition amongst them. Imagine your grandfather's surprise when the Sand Tribes explained all of this to him. When he asked them why they didn't go back to the Air Temples, they informed him that they had no loyalty for a nation that let its people be slaughtered like cattle." The Painted Lady chuckled before sobering at the tears that rolled down Jinora's cheeks as everything started to make sense.

"Your grandfather created the foundation for a new air nation. The traditions for the solely purpose of enlightenment was minor to him in comparison to the birth and development of airbenders. In fact, had it not been for the Air Acolytes hero-worship of him, Avatar Aang would have let those traditions die with the monks and nuns of the temples." The Painted Lady spoke as the Blue Spirit pointed to the younger version of her father, who held the woman in his arms as they looked back at each other with love. "Take your father, for instance. Does he look any less powerful without his bald head? Do his clothes make him look any less an airbender? Would you believe me if I told you that he's not a vegetarian during this time?"

"… I see what you mean." Jinora admitted as she collected herself. Next to her, Friend nodded because she had heard this all before.

"Even now, your father did more to secure the survival of the Air Nation than his forefathers. Instilling the airbenders to become peacemakers in the Avatar's stead was genius." The Painted Lady praised. "It's a pity that it didn't happen sooner, like the gods wanted it to."

Like the gods wanted it to?

"Harmonic Convergence wasn't supposed to happen?" Jinora asked, her sight on her frozen grandfather, who cheered on the sideline. The Painted Lady frowned as she followed Jinora's gaze.

"The gods knew that your grandfather wouldn't perform his duty to sire as many airbenders as he could. It pleased them, actually. For the Air Nation to survive and thrive, the next generation of airbenders needed to develop the same sense of family and nationalism that the other nations had. To do this, the elements needed to come together. After all, the elements cannot survive without each other and it's only in each other that they can be rebore." The Painted Lady explained solemnly. "Avatar Korra's Harmonic Convergence was the gods' back-up plan, nearly three decade later than it should have been."

Jinora looked around the room as her thoughts strung together. She took in the way the Fire Nation's people dark hair contrasted with their pale skin. Then she looked at Lin Beifong. She looked like the women in this room, especially with how angular her face was compared to the softness of her mother's. They could have been coincidences, but there were too many of them to not be true.

"Aunt Lin's half Fire Nation." Jinora said as the horror started to sink in. "If Dad's half Air Nation and half Water Tribe…"

"The gods blessed them." The Painted Lady confirmed gravely. "There are many of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation descent but only Lin Beifong was chosen by the gods. It was no surprise that they fell in love for it was the will of the gods. It was no surprise that Lin Beifong knew more about airbending than anyone other than your father and Avatar Aang. It was no surprise that the gods blessed her, an earthbender who embraced the movement of airbending into her metalbending, to be the Mother of the Air Nation." The Painted Lady sighed because to her, it was a shame that that this never happened. "Upon their child's birth, it's cry would have pulsed through the nations, realigning balance amongst the elements. The gods, in all of their holiness, would have bestowed the next generation of Airbenders with their element and your grandfather, in thanks for his service to the world, would have lived to see airbenders soar in the air once again."

"No, it can't be true…" Jinora wanted to run away but the truth was closing in fast. "If the gods blessed them to have a child, why didn't they?"

"What makes you think that they didn't?" Horror choked her as the Painted Lady continued. "What makes you think that the couple in love, together for almost two decades, perfectly healthy, and fertile weren't able to conceive?" With that, the Blue Spirit sent out a fog that enveloped the room. The Painted Lady sent her one more look of pity before she took the Blue Spirit's offered arm and vanished into the fog.

As the ballroom started to evaporate into fog, Jinora could only stare at Friend. The hooded spirit remained as silent as always but its shoulders shook violently. Jinora lunged, clutching the taller spirit to her. She wanted to shield the spirit from the pain as Avatar Yangchen's words echoed through her mind.

" _They are not here right now, is all."_

Friend hugged her back just as tightly but it couldn't last forever. As the chirping of birds echoed in her bedroom, Jinora woke up. Kai had left after she had fallen asleep, like usual. But that didn't matter.

She sat up, pulling her knees to chest tightly and sobbed for the sister that she never knew.

**Author's Note - (Moment of silence) ... Okay guys, this is the core of why I created this story. I don't care how good birth control is in the canon of ATLA and LOK. There's no way that a couple that was together for nearly two decades never conceived, especially if they're both physically healthy. I have read a fic where Lin is like Poppy Beifong (who had a disorder that made it hard for her to conceive and even harder to carry to term). While an amazing idea, that isn't what's happening here. I think many of you can guess what's happened and why the gods are so angry, especially when they wished for things to happen a certain way. It also explains a lot about why Lin and Tenzin are struggling with their feelings for each other right now. Remember, they're too honorable to do anything so outside forces are necessary. On a lighter note, the dance that Tenzin and Lin performed was the Argentine Tango. I didn't use that name here for obvious reasons but I wanted to include it in here because between the waltz and the Argentine Tango, I felt that the tango's amount of quick spins and lifts felt more airbender than the waltz. I also used it to symbolize how the Air Nation changed (or was supposed to change) away from the ways of the monasteries and into a new, modern era. Lastly, poor Jinora. Even in this chapter, she knows what is going on but she's too scared to admit it to herself. All that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this somber chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be on a lighter note. Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Sokka

Sokka loved being Uncle Sokka. Uncle Sokka was the fun uncle who let the kids get away with shit their parents would never let them do. When Suki passed, they had only just started talking about having children. So yes, Katara's kids and Toph's girls became his kiddos who he showered with gifts, kisses, and love. But his kiddos were growing up. Bumi was with the army. Kya was traveling the world with her girlfriend (who he didn't like as much as the previous girlfriend but it wasn't his place to say). Su, his darling Suyin (who he was damn near certain was his daughter but was too chicken shit to confront Toph), was with the circus but she wrote to him every month like she promised. Then there was Lin and Tenzin. Lin was beautiful, just like her mother and took the police force by storm. She rose up the ranks and Sokka had no doubt that when Toph finally retired, she'd take over. And Tenzin-

There was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." As the door opened and shut, there stood Tenzin in his modern airbending clothes. In all honestly, Sokka performed these clothes to robes that Aang still wore. It made Tenzin more approachable and more like any other bender instead of just _the_ airbender.

"Tenzin, you've come to visit your poor Uncle Sokka!" Sokka teased before he stopped noticing how the young lad shifted his weight back and forth. "Is there something wrong? Do I need to get Boomerang out? You know, I-" Tenzin bowed abruptly, cutting off the older man. He stared at his honorable and powerful nephew in disbelief as the young man straightened.

"Uncle," There was only a hint of hesitation in his voice but the resolve in his gray eyes shined brightly. "I need your help in creating a betrothal necklace for Lin."

* * *

**Whatever did happen to that necklace, I wonder? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	6. Under the Blue Lights

**Author's Note - Hi guys! First up, thank you all for your amazing comments (and yes, there was a Major Crimes reference thrown in there, #shandyforever, #screwthefinalseason). All jokes aside, I wanted to clear up any confusion with in regards to chapter 5. Remember guys, Aang had a duty to the Air Nation to rebirth it into the modern age and ensure it's survival. The gods and spirits of ATLA and LOK believe that he didn't follow through with it so they created a plan to cast their own Harmonic Convergence, using our favorite couple, Lin and Tenzin. However, a series of unfortunate events occurred, which postponed Harmonic Convergence until Korra caused it in Season 2. Now, the gods want to right the wrongs of the past and are using Jinora and Opal (with a side of Ikki) to do it. What does all of this mean? It means that parts of this fic may seem like it's contradicting itself with each chapter. Trust me, it's not. It's all planned. You guys will learn the specific mistakes of the past that keep getting referenced throughout this fic. It just hasn't happened yet. As for this chapter, you could call it a filler chapter but it's not. Also, this chapter is a tad choppy. That was done on purpose. Lastly, this chapter touches on a key part of Lin and Tenzin's relationship that I believe, in my opinion, was severely overlooked and under utilized. Okay, this note is getting too long. On to the story!**

Chapter 6: Under the Blue Lights

_Opal_

Opal woke to the sound of chirping birds harmonizing with Bolin's snores. Despite herself, she smiled through sleepy eyes as drool leaked out her earthbender's mouth. It was good to know that even after her recent Spirit World escapades, Bolin was still the loveable, unchangeable idiot that she loved. A breeze tickled her naked back, making her snuggle closer in the already tight bed. Bolin's twin bed in male dormitory's wasn't exactly ideal for their nighttime ' _fun'_.

Not that that ever stopped them.

Yet, as she traced her fingers across his shoulder and neck, her heart felt odd. It felt heavy, like Opal felt guilty. She had no idea why she felt guilty but she did and –

"… Morning, babe." Bolin muttered, his lips kissing her forehead with a delicacy that would shock the rest of island. Delicacy wasn't Bolin's forte, afterall.

"Morning, Bo." Opal shifted them so that he laid on his back, the sheet pooling around their waists as she kissed him. Forget the fact that she would miss mediation, she was determined to enjoy the peacefulness of the moment.

"- ah, I should fall into the Spirit World more often." Opal teased; her voice breathy from their activities. Bolin smiled back at her before he stood from the bed.

"Let's not." He said with laugh but the tension in his shoulder told her just how much yesterday scared him. She sat up in the bed, watching as he methodically pulled out both of their day's outfits from his tiny closet. It was the perfect moment to ogle her boyfriend, and normally, she'd do just that. For a second, she had forgotten about the whole situation she found herself in. Except for the light that floated in the mirror next to him had her full attention. It was tiny and fast, disappearing between her blinking eyes as reality started to set in.

What's that… Lantern?

"Opal." She looked up to Bolin's worried gaze. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She lied through her teeth as she took the offered clothes and started to dress. "No need to worry, Bo. I promise."

The main house's kitchen was empty when Opal arrived. Bolin had decided to take a quick shower, which left her enough time to make her tea. But this wasn't any type of tea. No, this tea was moonleaf tea, developed on Kyoshi island back during the Avatar's prime for her warriors. Word spread at the effectiveness of tea's contraceptive abilities and the old, traditional men of the Earth Kingdom couldn't stop its rabid fire success amongst the noble women (believe me, they tried). It became Kyoshi Island's main export and when Kyoshi passed, moonleaf tea was staple for any sexually active, young woman across the four nations.

Sure, there were other contraceptives but Opal preferred the ease and gentle nature of moonleaf tea. It was bitter to taste and took some getting used to but Opal drank it religiously after any night (or morning) of fun.

As the water boiled, she searched the cabinets for a cup. The simplistic nature of the Air Acolytes' tea set was nothing special. They were clay with a black glaze. Nothing special. Then, when Opal pulled out one of those tiny cups, Lantern appeared where the cup once sat.

"What the? Lantern?" Opal cried out. The spirit hummed and batted its wings. She ducked as it sailed past her. It made a U-turn in the air but crashing softly into the unopen cabinet next to her. The cabinet that held the tea cups for the main house's dinners and official tea ceremonies (like the one yesterday).

"What?" Lantern zipped back and forth, bumping into the closed cabinet again. "Do you want me to open it?" Lantern bopped up and down, like it was nodding. "Ok… it's not like this isn't totally weird already that you're here."

The dining set was also simple in nature, clay with the black glaze. The only difference was the decorative white specs that made the cups look like a starry night. Again, they were nothing special.

Or so she thought.

Lantern zipped into the cabinet, the little spirit shrinking as it moved. Finally, it hovered over a cup that had been tucked away in the back, left corner. Lantern changed its flame, shifting from golden red to an icy blue. Under the blue light, the white specs of that one cup shifted to a neon green. Normally, this would have meant nothing to Opal.

Expect Lantern's blue light fell over the rest of the cups and none of the other cups turned neon green.

"Opal?" The Beifong jumped and spun around to face Nira, the Head Female Acolyte. She shifted, hoping her head blocked Lantern from view. "Do you need some help, child?" The older woman gave a grandmotherly smile that would normally put Opal at ease. Today, that smile sent a shiver down her spine and put her nerves on high alert.

"No." Opal said sharply as she tried to slow down her racing heart. "I'm just making some tea." Nira tsked, a disappointed frown blooming.

"No need, my dear. I can prepare it for you."

"No, thank you. I've got it." Opal protested, shutting the cabinet (with Lantern still inside it) when Nira turned towards the kettle.

"My dear, it's my job to prepare the tea for the main house."

"But I-"

"What's going on here?" Pema called out from the doorframe. Opal froze as the Mother of the Air Nation took in the scene before her. Her eyes roomed from Opal to the pack of moonleaf tea in her hand to the whistling kettle to how Nira reached for the kettle despite Opal's protests.

"Oh, nothing Lady Pema. Just preparing Opal's tea, is all." Nira reassured with that stupid, creepyass smile. The tension in the room shifted as Pema stood straighter, her gaze hardening at the older Acolyte.

Opal gulped as the women stared each other down. They were having a discussion without words. Nira stood; her head titled up proudly with a sense of righteousness. Pema stood; her cold fury triggered by the overwhelming guilt that leaked of out of the matriarch in waves. It lasts for five breaths before Nira sighed in mock defeat,

"Oh alright, Lady Pema." Pema flinched at the mocking undertone Nira used. The old woman brushed passed Pema. "I'll let you do the honors, for old times' sake."

The kitchen was silent expect for the whistling kettle. Opal didn't know what to say. For one, she had never seen Pema stand up to someone like that. On the other hand, she had also never seen Pema turn as pale as she did after Nira's last remarks. Finally, Pema moved robotically to the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup that Opal had forgotten that she had gotten.

"Pema?" Opal asked softly as the woman gently pried the moonleaf tea from her grasp. Pema took in how the water changed colors before she looked up at Opal with sad eyes.

"… If I could turn back time, I would." Pema confessed as she pushed the cup forward. Opal accepted it slowly. "… I promise you that." Pema turned away and moved away.

"What did you do?" Opal asked just as Pema stepped into the hallway. The matriarch flinched again and looked away, like she was disgusted with herself. Finally, she looked over her robed shoulders with a defeated smile.

"The will of the Air Nation." The whispered words stung.

Bile mixed with horror inched up her throat as Opal's mind ran wild. It wasn't until Lantern knocked on the cabinet that she snapped out of her haze. Pema was long gone. Opal released the spirit. Lantern buzzed around her hair before grazing her cheek. It felt like a warm, comforting kiss. A portal open in the kitchen window and just as Bolin marched in, (completely ignorant of the turmoil that tormented Opal), Lantern flew away, taking the portal with it.

Opal faked a smile as Bolin approached her. Until she could get to Jinora, no one was going to know about this.

Pabu leapt from Mako's shoulder and sprinted over to them the moment they entered the main courtyard. Mako sent them his patented 'you were too loud again' glare. Opal, still tense from earlier, bristled at the look because it so wasn't their fault that Mako hasn't gotten laid in the last three months, but whatever. Asami looked up to them from her Pai Sho board and waved. Before them was Korra, completely gone from the world in her mediation. The Avatar sat on the edge of the fountain, unfazed by the hustle and bustle of the island.

"Good morning, everyone! How are we today?!" Bolin, awkward-moment-bulldozer-extraordinaire, called out. She wished that she could be as happy as her boyfriend but the scene from the kitchen still echoed through her memory. He collapsed down next to Mako on the steps, throwing an arm over the grumpier brother's shoulders. "The day is beautiful; the birds are chirping-"

"Bo, shut up."

"But Mako-"

"Good morning." Asami smiled at her, her sharp eyes knowing exactly what type of tea she was drinking as Opal sat down beside her. "I see you had a good night."

"Quiet you." Opal blushed into her cup, taking a big sip. "Like you're one to talk." Asami laughed without embarrassment before her gaze fell to her mediating lover. Opal followed the look, and despite knowing better, asked, "How long has she been at it?"

"An hour or so, actually." Asami pushed a tile forward. "Mako told Korra that Chief Lin would be back around now so she got started early."

"Speaking of which," Opal bit back a groan as Mako got back into detective mode. "what did you guys do while you were in the Spirit World?"

"Not a lot, we wondered around for a bit, found some nice spirits. Nothing crazy." Again, she wasn't exactly lying.

"And?" Mako huffed with a glare, her shit answer leaving him unsatisfied. "How the hell did you guys get back?"

"We told you-" Opal snapped, her Beifong side coming out when –

"-Why you, BITCH!" Korra shouted, the water from the fountain rising up in her fury.

SPLASH!

"Oops." Korra winced an apology as she took in her now soaked friends. _Great timing, Korra…_ Korra waved her hand, drawing the water off of them. "My bad guys." _At least she didn't get the tea._

"What happened?" Bolin asked. Instantly, Korra's mood soured.

"Well, I figured that I'd visit old General Iroh and see if he knew anything about the portals. But then I showed up into a part of the Spirit World that I've never been to before."

"… So you got lost?" Mako assumed, earning a glare from the Avatar.

"Of course I got lost, you jerk. What part of 'I've never been there before' don't you get?"

"Korra," Asami, ever the mediator, cut in. "what happened next?"

"Then this bat-nightlight-spirit-thing showed up" Lantern, Opal realized as Korra ranted, "and since I was lost, I followed it." Korra crossed her arms in disgust. "And there they were, the bitch and the mute." … No fucking way. Opal muffled her snort with another sip but she could feel Mako's eyes on her. Dammit, he heard her.

"What did they look like?" Mako sent an odd look to her but Opal didn't give a fuck. She needed to know what the spirits of justice had told the Avatar.

"Well, Mr. Silence Spirit looked like a normal guy dressed in all black. The only thing that was weird was that his face was this blue demon mask and that he literally said nothing the whole time I was there! But the bitch," Korra's ranting started to get louder. "she was a piece of work. I wanted to smack that smirk off of her painted face so badly! She spoke in riddles and had the nerve to say that it was no longer my duty as the Avatar to question when the Spirit World gets involve with the Mortal World!"

Wow, they really didn't want Korra to get involved. _I wonder why?_ Opal thought as she chugged the last of her tea. Granted, the fact that Korra didn't recognize them probably wasn't helping the Avatar's case.

"And let me tell you-"

"Korra." Mako rubbed his temples in disbelief. "Please tell me you actually got some useful information."

"Duh. Of course I did." Korra stood from the fountain and paced before them. "From what the bitch told me, the portals aren't random, but necessary." Opal steeled her features, praying that she gave away nothing.

"Necessary?" Asami and Bolin parroted.

"Yeah, the lady kept going on and on that the portals were necessary. And then she had galled to tell me, the fucking Avatar, that I didn't need to know _why_ they were necessary! 'Be patient, Avatar.' 'You'll learn with the rest, Avatar!'" Korra mimicked (Opal ranked the performance a 4/5 stars, Korra's resting bitch face was too angry to be the Painted Lady's but she nailed the voice).

"If that's the case," Mako started. Opal tightened the grip on her cup as Mako faced her. "then why-"

"AUNT LIN'S BACK!" Spirits bless you, Ikki and your impeccable timing.

The group jumped as Ikki bent herself off of the patio to land in front of Opal. Meanwhile, Oogi came into view as the bison started his descent to his stable. Ikki used the group's shock from her entrance to grab Opal and force her up right. The girls locked eyes, the understanding passing between them as Ikki did the thing.

"Come on, Opal!" Ikki squealed and form an air scooter. "Looser has to do Meelo's laundry!"

"Oh, it's so on!" Opal called back (even though she knew that it wasn't a real race) as she raced after Ikki, leaving Team Avatar in the dust. They slowed down as they approached the stables.

"Thanks, Ikki." Opal said as they stopped racing and walked the rest of the way. They were fifty yards away from the stables.

"No problem! The wind let me listen in on everything and I knew Mako was going to keep grilling you until you said something!" Ikki said in her bubbly nature. Opal chuckled in agreement, watching as Oogi made his final descent before she realized what Ikki had said.

"Wait? Everything?"

"Yeah, everything in the courtyard with Korra." Opal released the breath that she was holding. The last thing she wanted was for Ikki to know about what happened in the kitchen. "How do you know that Aunt Lin's flying Oogi?"

"The wind told me, duh!"

"Right, silly question."

Oogi groaned as he landed, dust puffing around his paws before he laid himself down on the grass. They were still a few yards away but they could see as a nimble woman climb from the bison's head to the staddle. She threw three knapsacks to the ground before she leapt off of Oogi, sticking the landing perfectly. Just as Aunt Lin grabbed Oogi's reins, Ikki called out,

"Hi Aunt Lin!"

"Ikki? And Opal?" Aunt Lin dropped the reins in favor of hugging Ikki back. Then it was Opal's turn. Aunt Lin was in her casual clothes again, which Opal was grateful for. Hugging metal didn't have the same warm and fuzzy feeling, you know. "What are you to doing here?"

"We saw that you were flying in and we wanted to be the first to see you!" Ikki explained quickly, causing Aunt Lin to raise a suspicion eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"I s-"

"There you are!" Shit, Team Avatar caught up to them. Korra sent an exhausted glare at them, clearly pissed about the impromptu ran they had just done.

"' _Gasp'_ Water! _'Gasp'_ Water!" Oh, stop being dramatic, Bo. A little running won't kill you.

"First to see me, huh?" Aunt Lin whispered, earning sheep looks from the girls. The chief shook her head in amusement before smirking. "Perfect timing, Team Avatar. You guys can carry my stuff for me since I'm getting Oogi settled."

"What?!"

"Water!"

"Ugh, fine."

"This is so you're fault, Mako!"

"My fault! How the hell-"

 _WHISTLE!_ Oogi groaned in agreement.

"Alright, break it up." Aunt Lin ordered, her hand scratching the middle of Oogi's forehead arrow. Oogi purred in relief. It was odd with how calm the bison was. Not that Oogi wasn't calm in general. It's just that he seemed perfectly at ease in that moment. "I've got a bison to feed."

"Do you need help?" Opal offered.

"Thanks, kid, but I've got this." Aunt Lin chuckled as Oogi nuzzled her legs. "This isn't my first rodeo with this guy. Come on, bubby." Oogi whined and gently bit the end of Aunt Lin's tunic, as if he was trying to keep her in place.

"Oogi, we've been over this. I can't stay in the stable all day." Oogi whimpered and pouted (wait, he was pouting, bisons can pout?)

"How about, when sun comes up tomorrow, you and I will fly across the bay like we used to? How does that sound?" Oogi groaned and licked Aunt Lin. "Good, now to the stable with you, Mister." Oogi groaned, gave one final nuzzle and marched to his stable. Aunt Lin smiled before she turned to see everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"What?"

"You let Oogi lick you?" Korra asked in disbelief. Mako turned his confusion onto his second ex-girlfriend.

" _That's_ your first question?"

"Of course it is!" Korra insisted, then continued her questioning. "I thought you hated animals."

"What gave you that idea?" Aunt Lin lifted one of her bags up to throw to Bolin.

"You destroyed Naga's ball!"

"Because you, Miss I-Don't-Care-If-I-Get-Kidnapped, thought that playing fetch was more important than getting you to safety." Aunt Lin deadpanned, moving the hay around in Oogi's stable so that he got a new batch. Oogi groaned in thanks and started munching away. Aunt Lin petted him one more time before moving to her stuff.

"I think what Korra's trying to say, Chief Lin, is that we didn't know you were close with Oogi." Asami placated as she grabbed one of the offered knapsacks. Aunt Lin looked at them in confusion before the recognition came to her. For a second, she looked bashfully, her cheeks rouging ever so slightly before she stilled her features.

"I don't know why you guys are so surprised." Aunt Lin shrugged. "Oogi was just as much _my_ bison as he is Tenzin's. Anyway, let's head to the house. Korra, did you find any-"

Ikki pulled Opal back to rear of the group so that they could talk while everyone else was distracted. Opal looked back at Oogi; who's soft whining only seemed to get louder as they walked away.

"Oogi was Aunt Lin's bison too." Ikki repeated woefully. "When your mom was here last time, her and Aunt Kya were talking. Aunt Kya told her that Oogi used to fly into the city for a year to see Aunt Lin for a year after her and Daddy broke up." Opal sighed, wondering if Aunt Lin's love story with Master Tenzin was truly as tragic as it was turning out to be.

"Let me guess, the wind told you?"

"Yeah."

"What else has the wind told you?" Opal whispered, catching how Mako was falling back in the group.

"They want to see you later." Ikki whispered back. "At the tree." Opal nodded and squared her shoulders.

In all honesty, Opal hadn't taken yesterday too seriously. Sure, the trip to the Spirit World had been weird but nothing dangerous had happened. But this morning in the kitchen had sent her instincts on high alert.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

A painting was being painted before her, with each minor event adding more and more to it. It was like murder mysteries, with each page laying a clue that reader failed to catch until the final chapter revealed how painfully obvious the clues were to solving the mystery.

" _Or perhaps,"_ The Painted Lady had said. _"lies are being exposed with every second that passes."_

Opal didn't have all the clues in front of her. But she did know this. Whatever she was about to learn had to do Aunt Lin. There were too many coincidences for it not too. Opal's resolve strength because no one messed with her family and got away with it.

Opal Beifong was going to get some answers, spirits be dammed.

**Author's Note - Oh, shit's getting real for Opal. She's starting to connect some dots and she's not liking what she's seeing. And then there's Pema. Who is Pema? This fic isn't just showing us Lin and Tenzin's past together. Of course we're going to see Pema's part in it. But how and why did Pema affect their love story? Also, poor Oogi deserves a hug. Something that I didn't get in LOK was how they missed the perfect opportunity to show just how intertwined Lin and Tenzin's lives were together before they broke up. I mean, imagine a scene were Lin visits the island and Oogi refuses to leave her side because he's afraid that he won't see her ever again! Missed opportunity, I tell you! And lastly, tea. One could say that I'm spilling the tea (ha, author humor). But what could I possibly have planned that involves tea? You'll just have to keep reading. Remember what Opal said about murder mysteries. Ok, that's all for now! Chapter seven is on its way and Fanfiction and AO3 will (finally) be in sync. Please review, favorite and follow (or is it comment, kudos, and subscribe?)! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Oogi

"And that one?" Boss Lady asked from the grassy park, pointing up at the constellation. Boss Man laid next to her, their gazes stuck on the night sky. Oogi cuddled around them, watching out for his masters because it was about damn time that this moment happened. They were alone (Oogi didn't count), away from the island, and the whole place scream romantic confession time. Besides, today was Boss Lady's twentieth birthday

"That's -" Oogi toned out most of what Boss Man was saying. The constellations didn't matter because Boss Lady shifted so that her body was snuggle with Boss Man's. Boss Man sputtered and turned red,

"Lin!" Oogi groaned at how stupidly bad his master was with the ladies. That is not the proper response, Boss Man.

"What? You're comfy." Boss Lady admitted until she sat up, biting her lip nervously. "Unless you're uncomfortable. Then I'll - Hmph!" Oogi let out a sigh of relief as Boss Man pulled her back down to him.

"I want you by my side." Boss Man said seriously, like he was saying a vow. Boss Lady took in a shaky breath.

"Really?"

"I want you."

"But I'm a -"

"Screw them, I don't care." Huh, Oogi wasn't expecting this turn of events. Something must of happened back at the island because Boss Lady glowed with happiness. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his. They're eyes were shut and weren't kissing but it didn't make the moment any less intimate.

"We will take care of each other, won't we Tenz?" Boss Lady asked in a whisper.

"Always." And finally (finally), Boss Man kissed her for the first time of many.

Oogi's work was done.

* * *

**Author's Note - Tenzin got Oogi when he was fourteen, which means that Oogi doesn't know about Lin and Tenzin's first kiss when they were twelve. You've got to love matchmaking Oogi!**

**\- V.I. Winthrop**


	7. Mother of the Air Nation

**Author's Note - Hi guys, chapter 7 is here and Fanfiction and AO3 are in sync! Now, this chapter. I toyed with this chapter for awhile because I didn't know if this POV was a good idea. However, I ultimately decided that it was necessary because it gave some important plot points and backstories. What I wanted to give off this chapter was how complex of a character our favorite lady is. I also wanted to show how aware she is about the relationships that she has now. I don't want to give too much away but as you read, you'll see what I mean. Finally, I want you guys to remember what King Bumi (one of the best characters in ATLA) said about neutral jing (which, again, LOK missed a huge opportunity to use this in the show). Ok, here's another chapter with an avalanche of emotions. Get the tissues ready. On to the story!**

Chapter 7: Mother of the Air Nation

_Lin_

Motherhood and Lin Beifong never went in the same sentence. After her horrible failure at co-raising Su, Lin had a feeling that motherhood wasn't the path for her. Yet, on that same night, when Tenzin held her and made love to her so passionately, she knew that if Tenzin was the father, she'd give be able to give motherhood a shot. They talked about it the next morning over a cup of tea. They wouldn't force it and if they felt like the city was too dangerous for a baby, she'd start drinking moonleaf again. And if they did get married, it would be after the baby was born (after all, neither of them thought it was necessary since _everyone_ assumed that they were married). They'd make it work, they decided. They were a team and they could do anything.

They even planned out how they were going to manage parenthood with their jobs. She would work full-time but her new position as Captain of Major Crimes would allow her weekends off and extra PTO (excluding emergencies, of course). Tenzin would also be working full-time but his position as Councilman allowed him some liberties, which he'd use to have a playpen in his office to watch their child most days. Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara (with Mom and Uncle Sokka, on rare, very rare occasions) would be the primary babysitters. They felt ready and while Lin feared a lot about bringing their child into this dangerous, crazy world, she knew that her and her family were more than able to protect it. It was fun, trying for a baby (for obvious reasons), and she couldn't help but feel for moment that maybe she was supposed to be a mother.

And Lin did get pregnant, at least three times, of that, she was certain.

But sadly, they never lasted.

The first miscarriage rocked her. It had been early on, the fetus barely eight-weeks-old when it happened while Katara was examining her on the Island. The timing had been horrible and Lin's only saving grace in that moment had been she hadn't told Tenzin and Aang about the baby yet (they had left after the party from the night before to visit one of the temples for Tenzin's twenty-fifth birthday).

There was no planning in the world that could prepare her for how much love she felt for their baby after hearing its heartbeat for the first time. She didn't know that it was possible to love something so much, especially when the very idea of a child made her wary. But it was her baby with Tenzin, a creation of their love for each other. And, spirits help her, for the first time in her life, Lin Beifong looked forward to being a mother. The baby's strong and loud heartbeat had been teasing her for a week at that point and she wanted Katara to confirm that it was true, that she, Lin Beifong, was actually pregnant.

One second, the baby was perfectly fine and the next, she was cramping and the baby's heart was racing and Aunt Katara was screaming at an Acolyte to get her more water and –

Mom came to the island that afternoon and said nothing as Lin clung to her, sobbing from grief over a baby she barely knew about but loved so much already. Mom didn't kid her for her tears, didn't tell her to 'suck it up and take it like a Beifong'. She let her grieve and for that, Lin was so grateful. Later, when Tenzin and Aang returned after Katara's emergency hawk message to them, Katara broke the news to the last airbenders. Mom's arm had been thrown over her shoulder as they sat on the couch. Lin never looked up from her lap, fisting her pants so tight she feared that she would ripe them.

"… _You want a water?" Mom broke the silence, her callused yet soft hand brushing the falling tear away from her cheek._

"… _No, but thanks, Mom. I'm-" Lin's breathe was shaky as she glanced that the living room door. And moment now, she'd have to face Tenzin and tell him that she failed. "I'm fine."_

" _Ok, Badge. Let me know if you change your mind." Mom, with a gentleness Lin wasn't used to, pressed a kiss to her cheek and tightened her grip on her eldest. Say what you will about Toph Beifong but when Lin need her mother to be a mother the most, she stepped up in that moment._

_Lin tensed as footsteps started towards them. They were heavier than usual but there was no mistaking those fast steps headed her way. The living room door swung open and she couldn't look at him. Her shoulders were shaking and Mom wasn't holding her anymore. She ignored how Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara stood at the door, hugging each other in comfort. Mom moved towards, leaving their children to have the moment that they desperately needed. Yellow pants came into view but she couldn't look at him because she had failed._

_She failed._

_She failed._

_She fail-_

" _Lin." He knelt before her on the sofa and his concerned but loving face that she didn't deserve came into view. The tears welled up again and she crumbled before him. In that moment, she was no longer Captain Lin Beifong, the strong, metalbending badass that never showed weakness. She was Lin, a grieving mother without her baby and dammit, she would show her emotions because the grief hurt so fucking much that she couldn't care anymore._

" _I'm so sorry." She hiccupped through the sobs and looked away. "I'm so sorry. I'm-"_

_His large hands came up to cradle her face like she was the most precious thing in the world, gently forcing her to look at him. His thumbs wiped away the tears but all she could focus on was him._

" _I love you." Tenzin said with conviction, his gray eyes never leaving her green ones. "I love you so much and_ I'm sorry _that I wasn't here for you when you needed me the most."_

" _But I failed you." She insisted causing him to shake his head._

" _No, you didn't."_

" _I couldn't save our baby."_

" _It's not your fault."_

" _How can it not be? It's my body and I couldn't protect our baby." All the fight left her, leaving the whispering shell of a woman she once knew. "I'm so sorry."_

" _You have nothing to be sorry for." Tenz insisted, pulling her face closer to kiss her. She collapsed into his embrace, the passion behind the kiss easing her worries that he still loved her. The tears fell again and when they pulled away, he held her against his chest, shielding her away from the cruel, unforgiving world._

" _I loved it so much." She confessed into his chest, her fists clutching his shirt. "Its heart was so strong, I kept hearing it whenever I was mediating. I wanted to surprise you when you came back." His lips fell to her forehead, kissing her softly. "I'm so sorry." His fingers tilted her head up to look him. The stubborn tear that traveled down his cheek was like a dagger to her heart. He was trying to hold back his mourning, trying to stay strong for her. He smiled through the grief and kissed her._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too." And despite the loss of their first child, their love only grew stronger._

The second miscarriage happened a few years later, in their late twenties. Tenzin knew about that one and they just came back from spending the weekend on Air Temple Island, celebrating the joyous news with the whole family (Uncle Zuko and Izumi had been in town and Bumi and Kya were back for the week) when it happened. One moment they were riding Oogi back to their apartment and the next she was in a hospital bed, numb to everything but Tenzin's arms around her as the healer informed them that there was nothing that they could do to save their twins (which apparently, they were- had been having).

A week later, Tenzin returned home and wrapped a betrothal necklace around her thin neck. Though they both agreed that they didn't need to be married to show the world that they loved each other, he gave it to her to show her just how dedicated to her he was. It was beautiful and she wore it every day, hiding it under her armor at work and presenting proudly when she was off duty.

Afterwards, she had Katara and Kya examine her from top to bottom. She feared she was destined to be like her grandmother, who struggled to conceive and carry children throughout her entire marriage. But Katara and Kya found nothing. Even with how dangerous and physical her job was, everything that they found showed that she was perfectly healthy and able to carry a child to full-term. It was mystery and years later, Lin decided that it just wasn't meant to be.

The third miscarriage-

She couldn't talk about the incident. It haunted her and the events during it was the main reason she and Tenzin broke up a year later. Not that she told him the real reason. He couldn't know what happened and she would never tell him if she could help it. Their relationship had been shaky during that time, with the five-year anniversary of Aang's death and pressure for them to have a child looming more and more from the world and the Acolytes.

She hadn't been lying to Mako when she said that she had fucked-up Air Temple Island a bit when Tenzin broke-up with her. What no else but them knew was that Tenzin came back to her (their) apartment a week later, apologizing for breaking-up with her because 'dammit, Lin, I love you and I don't care about having kids anymore if you're not by my side; you're my world and screw what everyone else wants all I want is you'. He didn't care anymore about having children because as long as he was by her side, he was happy.

That's when she, the earthbending master of neutral jing, looked at the Airbender that she loved with her entire being and her heart shattered. She wanted to kiss him and end their suffering because it wasn't fucking fair. She wanted to say how much she loved him and show him how much he meant to her. She wanted to throw a middle finger up to the world, yell 'fuck you' to all the naysayers and convince him to runaway with her (and spirits, she knew that he'd do it in a heartbeat). She held herself back from entering his embrace, knowing that if she gave in that she wouldn't be able to leave. Instead, she did nothing and told him she needed time to think. Tenzin, the understanding, wonderful, beautiful man that he was, left with a heartbreaking, final kiss between them and gave her the space to hid away in her (their) apartment.

There, on their bed that they've made love on so many times, she finally accepted the truth that had been haunting her. Chief Lin Beifong of Republic City was holding back Master Airbender Tenzin from his duty. The papers and gossips were so vicious, demanding why they were still together after being childless for nineteen years. The world needed airbenders, they demanded, and she was a selfish bitch for keeping Tenzin.

And they were right.

So that night, Lin made the decision to let him go, once and for all. Because she loved him so much, she'd let him go, no matter how much it killed her to see him with another woman. No matter how much the idea of him making love to another woman filled her with rage. No matter how much she needed him in her life.

But she couldn't keep him. That would be selfish of her to do that to him and the world.

After all, what good was a barren woman to a man who needed to have children?

So, Lin did nothing. She hid when he finally grabbed his stuff from her (their) apartment. She said goodbye to Oogi in secret and her heart broke every time the sky bison visited her at work the rest of the year. She only spoke to Tenzin formally and only about police business. Lin, the master of neutral jing, did nothing. She let him go and when Pema showed up in her interrogation room, pregnant with Jinora, she knew, no matter how much it killed her, she had done the right thing.

So yes, motherhood and Lin Beifong never went in the same sentence.

Or so she thought.

You see, in the weird and twisted way that the gods worked, Lin had somehow started 'adopting' kids without her realizing it. It started on the day she became the godmother to Tenzin's children; the day that those maternal instincts that she had all those years ago resurfaced like a tsunami. The next three years, her love for those kids grew with each passing day and her shattered heart healed. Not completely, mind you, but more than enough for her to admit that she was truly happy again. She felt like her old self again. There was no need for her to be Chief Grumpypants around them.

Lin could finally laugh and forget about her stresses when she was with them. Because to them, she was just Aunt Lin and they loved her for being her

It completed blindside her how quickly the kids became her life. It started off so innocently, with her coming over for dinner on the island once a week after the Equalists had been defeated. The kids wanted to thank her and learn more about her and it was nice, having dinner with people instead alone in her apartment. Then dinner became twice a week. Then the kids begged her to start staying over the weekends and, Gods help her, she was weak against those beautiful gray eyes that the three eldest had.

She had always been week to those beautiful gray eyes.

The girls started preparing lunches for her and sending Meelo to deliver them. Of course, he did this while he testing out the wingsuit prototypes, which weren't ready yet, might she add; that led to her giving them a first of many stern talking-tos as their godmother. She started keeping extra futons and clean blankets ready at her apartment because on any given night could become 'Sleepover at Aunt Lin's'. They came to her for everything it seemed like and a part of Lin felt very weird about the whole situation because it wasn't her job to mother them, obviously.

Then, right before the Unalaq Crisis, Lin found herself with Pema in the kitchen, doing the dishes after an amazing dinner while the kids and Team Avatar entertained Tenzin in the living room. It was Pema who broke the silence.

" _I never thanked you." Lin looked up in confusion from the pan she had been scrubbing to turn to the younger woman next to her. Pema smiled back her, putting away a plate as she continued, "For protecting us on the island when Rohan was born and for stalling the Equalists."_

" _You don't have to thank me." Lin shrugged. "It's kind of my job."_

" _Ah huh?" Pema didn't believe her, clearly. "Most people wouldn't have done what you did."_

" _Of course they-"_

" _No, they wouldn't." Pema insisted before she faced Lin fully, determination etched on her barely aged face (lucky bitch). "I want you to be a part of the kids' lives."_

_Lin didn't understand Pema. She never had and she was pretty sure that she never will. Truthfully, Lin never hated Pema. She just hated what the younger woman represented. But as they spent more time together, the two of them actually got along surprising well (much to Tenzin's disbelief and joy). But Pema remained an enigma because Lin couldn't fathom why Pema had always insisted on sharing her family with Lin._

_Yes, Tenzin had been the one to express that he would like to rebuild their friendship but it was Pema who led the charge to integrate Lin into their family. It was Pema who invited Lin to family outings. It was Pema who suggested that Ikki and Meelo ask her for Airbending help. It was Pema who sent her children to Lin's way whenever they had a question she couldn't answer. Had the roles been reversed… well, let's just say Lin wouldn't have been as generous. With all that being said, Lin was grateful to have the opportunity to be in Tenzin's life again, even if it was as the beloved aunt of his kids and not as his lover._

"… _Aren't I already?"_

" _You are, but the kids need their Aunt Lin guiding them through life." The conviction in Pema's voice paused the protest on Lin's lips. "Look, I'm not everything they need." Lin leaned back against the sink; her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow as Pema deflated in front of her._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I…" She paused suddenly and she looked like she was about to confess a secret before she shook her head and started again. "As a nonbender, I can't connect with the kids the same way as you. I don't understand why they have to train and mediate every day, even though I know that logically, they have to in order to control their bending. Hell, I've been an Acolyte nearly my entire life and I can't name one airbending stance; meanwhile you've been helping Meelo and Ikki train on your free time. And sure, I can watch them train but what good am I on the sidelines expect to give them water and snacks when they take a break?" Pema raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "And I know that because of Korra and what they are, the kids are going to end up in some sticky situation and I'm going to be completely useless!" Lin watched as the mother unfold before her. "Ikki and Meelo still have nightmares about Amon, Lin… I can't talk to them about it because I don't know how to. I don't know how to prepare them for the future because I've never faced this before." The kitchen stayed quiet for a bit before Lin asked,_

" _Feel better?" Despite herself, Pema laughed, the tension leaving her._

" _Yeah, thanks. Sorry for dropping that all on you."_

" _No, you're fine." Lin reassured before she thought about what Pema just told her. "So, what do you want from me, exactly? Because I don't want to step on any toes."_

" _You won't be."_

" _How can you be so sure?" Lin demanded in a soft yet firm tone. "Because I feel like I'm parenting your kids half of the time without even meaning to." She expected Pema to get anger at her after confessing that to her. What mother likes the idea of another woman mothering her kids?_

" _That's great!" Lin was taken aback by the pure excitement in the nonbender's voice. "That's what they need! As their godmother, I want you to parent them when I can't, especially when it comes to their bending."_

" _Isn't that's Tenzin's job?"_

" _It was." Pema admitted with a shrug. "But when Korra came to live with us, we agreed that I'd take care of the kids so that he could focus on Korra."_

" _And you're overwhelmed?"_

" _And I'm overwhelmed. And my kids love you, Lin. There isn't a day goes that they don't say your name. They want you in their lives and so do I." Pema said with conviction. Still, Lin felt odd about everything._

" _What about Tenzin?" She bulldozed through the elephant giraffe in the room. "What does he think about all of this?" Lin waved her hand towards the laughing room next to them. Pema sent a 'really, you needed to ask?' stare at her._

" _What do you think, Lin? He couldn't be happier that you're back in his life." Yeah, that was the whole issue, Pema. "Look, Lin. I know this is highly unusual but I trust you. I trust you with my kids' lives. And to be left alone with my husband." Pema teased causing Lin to blush slightly at how casual Pema was with her teasing before stating definitely,_

" _I'm not a homewrecker, Pema." Pema's smile grew melancholy._

" _Trust me, I know." The air shifted around Pema, something very raw and very sad. "I know you aren't." Then, the air changed again and her smile became joyful once again. "So, what do you say?" Lin ignored the whirlwind of emotions to take in it all._

_This could go wrong. It could go horribly wrong for Lin. The more time she spent with Tenzin, the more she remembered why she fell for him in the first place. Sure, she had other men after they had broken-up but those idiots didn't hold a candle to Tenzin. And she wasn't going to lie, seeing him as a dad was a huge turn-on (which helped because he had lost his full head of hair that she loved so much). She was already catching feeling (or maybe they never left)._

_But she loved his kids._

_She loved how Meelo embraced the tomfoolery of airbending (she just wished he had a better sense of when it was appropriate to pull pranks). She loved how Ikki, usually Miss Chatterbox, stopped talking to ask Lin about her day without fail whenever they saw each other. She loved how warm Rohan felt when she held him to her and, Gods, she didn't want him to get bigger because carrying Rohan around became one of her favorite pastimes. She loved how Jinora, kind, compassionate, intelligent, beautiful Jinora, looked up to her and she vowed to be best damn role model the world has ever seen because of it._

_So, really, Lin only had one response to give Pema._

" _I'll do it." And she didn't regret it. Not one bit._

And that is how Lin, with Pema's blessing and encouragement, somehow became like a second mother to Tenzin's children. Granted, Lin felt weird about it all (and it should have stopped after Korra's training was done) but now, she was too invested to care anymore. She loved those kids so much that she'd give the world to them. In fact, right before Kuvira attacked the city, Lin made a call to her attorney to change her will. She creates a trust for all for of them so that her half of the Beifong fortune would go to them when she passed. Until that happened, she swore to protect them, love them and teach them everything that she knew.

As she laid next to Rohan in his big boy bed ('Imma big boy, Auntie, I no baby'), the afternoon's events replayed in her mind. Meelo had been the one to tell her that the girls had been missing.

Between the two brothers, Rohan looked the most like Tenzin, even with his bright green eyes, while Meelo inherited Aang and Bumi's goofy smile and even wilder personalities. Yet Meelo had never looked more like Tenzin than he did in that moment. The kid had been stoic and serious, his gaze hardened and his fingers barely twitching as his eyes grazed the land for something. For a second, she could picture an old memory of when they, in their nine and ten-year-old mischief, stowed away on a pirate ship (totally by accident, she swears) and Tenzin was glaring down the captain while trying to find materials to make a mock glider on the deck of the ship. That was the first day she bent metal and she flew with Tenzin for the first time. It had been so different from flying on a bison, the way she clung to him as he steered them to safety. She could still hear their heartbeats racing in harmony, feel his breathe in her ear, feel her cheeks flushing-

Sorry, got sidetracked.

Anyway, the moment Meelo told her that the girls were missing, Lin shocked herself with how her heart clenched with fear. The fear only got worse when she searched for them with her seismic sense and found nothing. Only years of practice kept her from showing just how concerned she was. Luckily, Bolin and Mako found them, and for a second, Lin felt her instincts ease.

Until Jinora went pale, nearly collapsed in Tenzin's arms and let everyone know that, no, they weren't missing, they just somehow fell into the Spirit World.

The Spirit World had been a pain in her ass ever since Korra first messed with it. And don't even get her started on all of the phone calls and complaints that RCPD has had to deal with since the spirit lines sprouted all over the place. Honestly, if Harmonic Convergence hadn't brought back the Airbenders, Lin would have said to hell with the Spirit World and the Mortal World overlapping so much.

Not that it was really Korra's fault, Lin remembered as she thought of Korra and the rest of Team Avatar. In the moment, they had done the best they could with the Spirit World and so what if it gave her extra paperwork. Dammit, she really was going soft but she didn't care anymore. The current Team Avatar had a special place in her heart and if you asked Su, they had become her second batch of kids that she had 'adopted'.

Lin didn't know when she became the 'Team Mom' for Team Avatar. It could have been when she held Asami as Sato heiress broke down after betraying her father. It could have been when she started checking to make sure Mako had some food to eat during all-nighters at work. It could have been when she sat down with Korra and tutored the spunky Avatar on the world's legal system, spending weeks on end just to ensure that Korra wouldn't get sued during her escapades. It could have been when she gave Bolin the shovel talk after he started dating Opal again and she learned his idiot-like behavior was so that he could get Mako to smile again like he did before their parents' murder. They were great kids, a tad naïve and stupid at times, but amazing kids when the going-gets-tough. They've matured so much since she first met them.

Lin trusted Team Avatar with her life and in return, she'd do anything to keep them safe. If that meant being the mother figure for 3 out of the 4 (a second mother figure for Korra), then so be it. She gave them the tough-love that they needed and silent ear when they needed to talk without any judgement. And no, she wasn't a hugger but her eldest munch brats seemed to crave hugs more often than not, even if they happened in silence and out of the public eye.

It was ironic how alone she was just four years prior. Dinners used to be at her desk at work and it seemed like she only left work to shower and change uniforms. Now her days were filled with laughing kids and spunky teenagers. She couldn't wait to leave work, where as before she used to dread returning to an empty apartment. Hell, all of her kids brought a new meaning to her life. And even better, they had brought back her previous family. Su was in her life again, bringing her entire clan with her. She could go out drinking with Kya and Bumi without feeling weird about it.

And, selfishly, Tenzin was back in her life again, even if they were only just friends.

Lin's life had taken a twisted turn for the better and for that, she was grateful. She'd do anything to protect. Jinora's pale face flashed before her and Lin suppressed a snarl. Something had happened in the Spirit World and someone had messed with her girl. She could tell by how twitchy Jinora had been and so help her, Lin would do everything in her power to protect Jinora.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong and Lin Beifong was about to get to bottom of it, because no one messed with her family and-

"Lin?"

"Sh." Lin whispered as she sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy next to her. There stood Tenzin, his tall frame blocking the hallway light as he peered into the nursery. He was staring at her again, the way that he always did whenever he saw her doing anything with his kids. She knew better than to believe there was more behind that look but she couldn't help but think, maybe, just maybe, he too wondered what could have been if she hadn't lost their babies. She ignored how his gaze burned into her back as she leaned down to kiss Rohan's forehead, readjusted his blankie and climbed over him to tiptoe to the door. She waited in the hallway, using the moments of Tenzin saying goodnight to his son to prepare herself.

"Hey." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Thank you for putting him to bed."

"Don't mention it." Gods, they should be past this awkwardness by now. She was 53 years old woman, not a blushing, hormone-driven teenager with a crush on her best friend.

But for a second, she could picture him back in their twenties. Back when he had his hair and care-free smile. Back when he dressed in flexible, yet tighter clothing that highlighted his muscles (and tattoos) instead of hiding them like his monk robes did. Back when his five o'clock shadow would tickle her whenever he lifted her up into a kiss. But even with those days long behind her, Lin was glad that something never changed with Tenzin. Tenzin had always towered over her (annoyingly) and age didn't change this fact. His touch was still gentle (even though she only received them platonically and briefly now). His voice could still send shivers down her spine and a flush to her cheeks if she wasn't careful.

"So, the Spirit World, huh?" Tenzin said with a shrug so awkwardly that she couldn't hold back the chuckle because it was just, so, him to break the tension like that.

"Yeah, remind me to kick Korra's ass in sparring this weekend for all the extra paperwork she's caused me." Lin joked.

"Noted." Tenzin chuckled, know fully well that she only half-kidding. "Thank you, by the way, for staying to search for the girls."

"And tell Su that her only daughter was missing and I didn't help in the search? What kind of Aunt would I be?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that, it was rhetorical."

"Sure it was."

"Quiet you." They banter back and forth caused a shared smile between them. For a second, they could forget the crazy world around and just be them. Just Lin and Tenzin. Sadly, Tenzin sobered, killing the moment, and said,

"I'm worried about Jinora." Lin sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Something most have happened in the Spirit World that she isn't telling us." The memory of Jinora paling in shock sent a shiver down her spine. "Did you talk to her?"

"Not yet. I felt it best to wait until after mediation tomorrow." Tenzin grumbled with a pout. "I have to start giving her space now. She's growing up too fast."

"Hey, if you can handle Korra's teenage drama, you can handle anything." She was messing with him now but it was totally worth it to see him lighten up at his own expense.

"Don't remind me, please." She laughed at the groaning man before her. "It's bad enough that Jinora's gotten closer with Kai."

"Oh?" When did this happen and why hasn't Jinora told her anything?

"I think they're," he shuddered, "dating." He spat out the word like it was crime against humanity and she lost it.

Giggle- hmph!

Lin slapped her hand across her mouth to stop the laughing spell that came over her. His flustering and blustering over-protectiveness was as hilarious as it was adorable. It reminded her of how red he used to get when Bumi and Kya used to point out with his goofy-ball flirting with Lin when they were Jinora's age. Back when they used to flirt with each other without even realizing it because the chemistry was just there. Back when the idea of kissing each other seemed so tempting and forbidden-

Nope, don't do it, Lin. Fuck, she was still attracted to him but it didn't matter anymore. He was married now and had the kids that he always wanted. He didn't love her like that anymore.

"I haven't heard that sound from you in a while." He teased, a far too smug look on him because he knew that he was the only person that could make her laugh like that. She turned away from him to hide her blush and moved down the hall.

"Don't get used to it." She snipped back because no, she wouldn't let them do that song and dance again. Talk about work, that always kills the mode. "Just when I think we're catching a break, shit like this happens." Her pace grew faster as her irritation rose. Tenzin kept up with her and let her rant, knowing that she just needed someone to listen to her. Just like old times. "Do you know how bad this could turn out to be if portals start sending people to the Spirit World? Or better yet, if the criminals figure out a way to escape pursuit using them?" At her side, Tenzin tried to placate her.

"Lin-"

"Plus, Opal's party is in three days and the last thing I need is this on top of the chaos that is Su's family." Ugh, Su's family, she had nearly forgot about them in all of the pandemonium.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you and Korra will figure everything out." Tenzin said with certain. Despite herself, her heart jumped at the knowledge that he believed in her. Dammit all. They stopped walking. She turned to thank him, the words on her lips when she noticed the predicament that they were in.

They were standing far closer than was considered to be proper. The desire to kiss him hit Lin like a hurricane. His eyes glazed over as they roomed her body up and down. He started leaning forward as she rose to meet him in the middle. There was a pull between them, begging them to get closer. Her eyes were closing with his and his breath was on her lips and they were so close-

They stopped, their lips centimeters from each other, from doing what they've done thousands of times before.

She couldn't do it.

He couldn't do it.

The rejection hit her like a ton of bricks as Lin turned away. Tenzin lunged for her, and she flinched, causing him to fall back like a kicked polar bear dog puppy. She wrapped her arms around her middle, holding herself up against the pain, even though she knew they had done the right thing by stopping. She cursed herself for letting her walls down around him but the sneaky, twinkletoes bastard jumped right over them. Just like he always did. They stood in silence, knowing damn well what they almost did and-

Fuck, why now? She had been strong for years, content with the knowledge that Tenzin was no longer hers because he got the family he always wanted. She shouldn't be wanting him. She shouldn't be flirting with him. She shouldn't be falling in love with him all over again.

How was she kidding? She never stopped loving him in the first place.

"…Thank you." Lin broke the silence between them.

"…Of course." More silence ensued and the longer she stood there, the greater of chance she'd do something they both regretted (and craved).

"Can you call the ferry for me? I appreciate the room but I need to sleep in the city tonight." No, sleeping on the island wasn't an option tonight.

"What? No! That'll be an extra 45-minutes to get your apartment," Their old apartment, she thought sadly as Tenzin continued, "and it's already 11:00 pm. Take Oogi." She looked up at him in shock (and happiness at seeing her best buddy again) but she shook her head.

"Tenzin, I'm not going to take Oogi away from you."

"You're not taking him; I'm giving him to you." Tenzin insisted.

"And what if something goes wrong and you need to evacuate the island?" She was making up bullshit excuses again but she didn't care because Tenzin was acting like the stupid, perfect gentleman that he was and she knew that this wouldn't end well for her if he kept acting like this.

"We have plenty of bison, Lin."

"Still-"

"Besides…" The change in his volume had her looking up at him. They locked eyes as he whispered, "he misses you." The hidden meaning in his sentence rang clear through her mind.

… he misses you.

He misses you,

He loves-

"Unless you forgot how to fly a bison?" Tenzin laughed at her dumbfounded expression. Lin huffed and swatted his shoulder, taking in his laughter before her laughter (not giggles, Lin Beifong does not giggle) harmonized with his.

"Of course I know how to fly a bison, idiot. I had a great teacher." Tenzin raised a very pleased eyebrow, clearly remembering that beautiful, fun-filled day in the air.

"Oh? Is that so?" Great, now he was teasing her.

"Hush you." Lin smiled despite herself. "Fine, I'll take him."

She started down the hall, fully prepared to head to the stable when a thought hit her. Lin stopped and bit her lip. She shouldn't ask. She knew that she shouldn't ask. Ignorance was bliss afterall, and they'd have already toed the line too many times today. Clearly, their chemistry and attraction was still there (hell, it never left).

"He missed me, huh?" She asked, looking back at him. She wanted to see his reaction because she wanted proof that it wasn't just her who felt this way.

"…He never stopped." Tenzin confessed softly. Lin gasped back a cry because the implications of his words sent her into a tailspin.

"…Good- Good night, Tenz." Lin said tentatively, watching as Tenzin drew in a shaky breath because it had been years since Lin had called him that (because only she called him Tenz). "I'll- See you later."

And like the coward that she was, Lin Beifong ran away. She didn't stop running, even when she heard his stumbling, 'Good night, beau- Lin'. Her chest heaved as she cursed her way to the stable. What the fuck was she doing? Why was she torturing herself like this? Hadn't she hurt herself enough the first time around?

Guilty wretched her as she thought of Tenzin's children and what their almost kiss could have done to those beautiful kids. Dammit, what would the kids have thought if they had seen that? Lin had been seconds away from destroying a perfect family and she didn't know what was worse; the fact that she let it get that far or the fact that she wanted to go back and finished what she had started.

No, Lin Beifong decided as she reached Oogi, that would never happen again. Screw her own wants and needs, those kids came first, and no matter how much her selfish heart wanted their father, she wouldn't let it happen. Oogi blinked the sleep out of his eyes as she shook him. The bison groaned in happiness as it snuzzled her.

"Hey buddy." Lin whispered, ignoring how her eyes stung with tears at the beast's gentle touch. Oogi bumped her torso with his arrow and nipped her tunic, just like he always did when he wanted her to stay.

There, in the stable where her and Tenzin would hide away, cuddling with the animal that had once been hers, Lin let her façade crumble as the memories and thoughts of 'what could have been' drowned her.

**Author's Note - ... Dammit Lin, stop being so selfless for once in your life. I hope you guys got where I was going with this chapter. In LOK, we're told that Tenzin broke-up with Lin because Pema confessed her feeling to him and Lin destroyed the island a bit. This explanation never sat well with me. I can understand Lin being pissed and breaking shit. I can understand Pema's confession throwing Tenzin for a loop and giving him an opportunity for children. BUT, I refuse to believe that Tenzin isn't like Aang in the fact that he isn't a hardcore romantic. Hell, I can picture Tenzin going back to Lin after the break-up because he still loves and doesn't want to leave her. Which leaves Lin, our selfless Lin, to be the one to put the final nail in their relationship because she knows that, logically, she can't do that to the world. UGH! Then you have Pema. Why have I portrayed Pema in this way? Because there's something fishy going on here and Lin knows how odd it is that Pema is allowing her to basically be the second mother to her kids but she's too invested to care now. I didn't focus that much on Lin's relationship with Jinora (and Opal and Ikki) but trust me, we'll get to that later. Also, I made Lin the Team Mom of Team Avatar because LOK missed another opportunity to give 3 out of the 4 of Team Avatar an actual mother figure who can also kick ass. I mean, really, tell me how awesome that would have been if Lin went total Mama-Bear Mode during a fight and yelled 'Stay away from my kids!'? What can I say, Mama Lin is one of my favorite type of Lin. Ok, that's it for now. Don't forget to comment, kudo, and subscribe! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Aang

"- Now spin and step left, good! Very good!" The head of the Sandbenders praised as Aang watched his son and (hopefully) future daughter in-law learn the traditional dance of married Airbenders. "Are you sure she's an earthbender, Avatar Aang? She moves like an airbender."

"Ugh, please don't tell my mom that." Lin groaned as Tenzin chuckled. She swatted him playfully. "Hush you, I get enough shit about your influence as it is."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Captain Beifong." Lin blushed at the teasing and looked away.

"Whatever, Lieutenant Airhead."

"That's Honorary Lieutenant Airhead to you."

"Just because you helped me with that one mission-" and just like that, they were bickering/flirting again, completely loss in their own world. Aang smiled, knowing that the years were gaining on him. He wouldn't be here for much longer but he knew that the couple before him and the purity that was their love for each other would bring forth an Air Nation the world has never seen.

...

Little did Aang know that some closest to him made it they're mission to prevent this from happening.

Little did Aang know, until he arrived to the Spirit World and his past lives showed him what had occurred behind his back, that they had been successful.

* * *

**Author's Note - Duh, duh, DUH!**

**\- V.I. Withrop**


	8. Here Comes the General

**Author’s Note - Hi guys! Happy New Year! Man, was this chapter hard to write! It took a few rewrites but I’m happy with how I’ve portrayed Jinora. I felt that we needed a few less tears and far less drama (don’t worry, the dramas not going away anytime soon). Also, this chapter includes a cameo from one of ATLA’s most beloved character because I thought that it fit the plot (and because I wanted this cameo very badly). Now, sit back and relax with your favorite cup of tea! Onto the story!**

  
Chapter 8: Here Comes the General

_Jinora_

As her hair grew back inch by inch after her tattoo ceremony, Jinora fidgeted with her part, over and over again. At first, she went back to her trademark left side part. Her hair barely tickled her chin back then but she hated how her hair hid the tattoos she had worked so hard to earn. Then, she tried parting her hair on the right side, just for the hell of it. It was different, for sure, but it didn't look right on her. Finally, Jinora parted her hair down the middle.

It's funny how one small change transformed her into a different person. Gone was the little girl who chased after her siblings in the courtyard. In her place was an airbending master who taught their nation's future. She looked older now, more mature and far less innocent than she used too. She had liked the change, her well-earned arrow tattoos on display for the world to see while maintaining the inner girly-girl at her core.

And now, as she stared at the terrified girl in the mirror, Jinora wondered if she'd ever be the same.

Afterall, how was one supposed to react when you learn that you never should have existed in the first place?

Bloodshot eyes blinked as she forced her fingers thorough the rat's nest she called her hair. Her early morning hysterics had left her in an immovable ball and made her so late for meditation that she had no choice but to skip a shower. Not that she wanted to go to meditation. Going to meditation meant that she'd have to face her father and she really, _really_ , didn't want to.

It's funny, really, how this whole experience started out so innocently. All she wanted to know was who her father was before he was the last living airbender. Before he was Mr. Strict-and-Grumpy-Airbending Guru. Before he was her father. It was becoming clearer, painfully clearer, that her father had changed over the years and that his fifty-plus years held a history that she was barely scratching the surface of. The secrets were unraveling before her and Jinora knew that she was in too deep to stop now.

"Come on, Jinora." She growled to herself as she broke a stubborn knot before reaching for a brush. She fixed herself up, straightened her shoulders and glared the little girl in the mirror in submission. "Pull yourself together. Friend needs you to be strong."

Friend. Gods, Jinora couldn't fathom the emotions that the spirit must be going through right now. She had felt so real and alive when Jinora had hugged her, like they had always meant to know each other. The kinship that Jinora felt with Friend was so strong that it was the driving force for Jinora to get to the bottom of all of this spirit, timing-traveling mumbo-jumbo. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Friend to grew up in the Spirit World, especially without parents and –

The hair brush clanked at her feet as her hands stared to shake.

_1… 2… 3… 4- There was four of them!_

"Oh Gods…" How could she had forgotten? "Friend has siblings…" Jinora looked up and into the mirror to find those hurricane eyes peeking through long, curly black hair. She jumped, her bending sending her crashing into her doorframe.

"Ugh, fuck me." Jinora moaned with a winced as she touched the new bump on her head.

"Maybe later, babe." Jinora flinched as she whipped herself around the frame to find Kai crossing the middle of her bedroom to offer a hand up. Normally, she'd be a blushing mess over the innuendo but her lack of reaction queued him in that something was still wrong. "You okay?"

"I…" How long had he been there? She should have heard him. Finally, she took the hand and rose to her feet. "I'm fine." Kai's concerned frown deepened. "Really, Kai, I'm fine. Something spooked me. That's all."

"Ah-huh."

"Look, I know I was a mess last night and I promise I'll explain everything, but I'm fine, Kai." She squeezed past him, using his hesitation against him to escape her quarters into the hallway. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You missed breakfast so your parents sent me to find you." Kai say what now?

"My dad sent you to find me?"

"… Ok, so your mom told me to find you while Korra and your dad argued about how she should handle the random portals." Ah, that makes way more sense. Just as they crossed the threshold of the courtyard, Kai said. "Jinora, about what happened last night-"

"Jinora! There you are!" Uncle Bumi called over from the gazebo. Her wack-job of an uncle was mediating on one foot, balancing with the grace of tiger-crane that he definitely did not possess when he was a nonbender. "Look, Tenzin! I found the lovebirds!"

Her cheeks grew warm as the massive group of new airbenders broke out of meditation to start gossiping under their breathes as Dad whipped around from his lotus position. Dad glared back and forth, like he couldn't decide who deserved his anger more, Kai (who gulped loudly beside her) or her now cackling, far too amused uncle. Leave it to Uncle Bumi to blow her cover while embarrassing her.

"Jinora, Kai-" Dad started, using his patented 'I'm-disappointed-and-I'm-about-to-scold-you-but-I-still-love-you' voice.

"Morning Dad! Isn't it beautiful out today? You know, the Spirit World was just like this! Right down to the little spirits in the air!" Luckily, she had mastered the art of playing her father like a fiddle when she was two. She smiled innocently as Bum-Ju floated down to land on her shoulder as Dad sighed in defeat. To top it all off, Uncle Bumi started laughing up a storm.

Check. Mate.

"Bumi! Get down here at once!" Dad yelled up to Uncle Bumi before he waved them towards the group. "Come on, you two. We'll start again from the beginning."

Jinora scanned the group as she found her place next to Ikki. Opal was skipping (again, the lucky bitch) and Korra was nowhere to be found (again, not really a surprise). As Dad's soft prayers filled the gazebo, Jinora shut her eyes and prayed for an easy meditation.

Of course, that was asking for too much.

"Have you recovered, child?" An old, deep voice asked as Jinora opened her eyes to find herself back in the Spirit World. She sat at low table, the smell of jasmine tea soothing her senses. To her back was a small cabin in the woods. Across from her was an old and portly man that she only knew from history books.

"Are you- General Iroh?" Jinora asked, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Indeed, but I haven't gone by that name for a long time. You may call me Uncle."

"Uh, ok." She totally was not fangirling right now at the wise man before her. Definitely not.

"But back to my question, my dear. Have you recovered from your latest adventure?" Uncle asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, Avatar Roku was a great host and it was awesome meeting Grandpa Aang." Jinora said happily. Uncle smiled wistfully behind his tea. "But you don't mean that, do you?"

"Sadly, my dear, we both know what adventure I'm talking about." Uncle said as he filled her tea cup. She picked up her cup and took in the perfection of a beautifully made cup of tea.

"How did you know?" She asked as she took a long sip. The flavors coated her mouth with bliss.

"The Blue Spirit and I have been friends for a long time now. He and I play Pai Sho whenever he isn't working." And while that was a perfectly sensible answer, just one thing didn't make sense.

"The Blue Spirit can talk?" That.

"Oh yes." Uncle laughed. "He can be quite the gossip when he wants to be."

"I find that hard to believe." Jinora giggled.

"Indeed." Uncle agreed and waited, allowing the laughter to leave the air and for the somber feeling to replace it. "How are you, Jinora?"

"… Confused and scared." And so much more. "I just don't know why this is all happening. I mean, all I want to know was what Dad was like when he was younger."

"A perfectly reasonable question." Uncle assured.

"And I can get the different clothes and even the full-head of hair." Which, admittedly, Jinora believed he actually looked better with. "But from I've seen, it's like he's a completely different person."

"Age matures us, my dear. If we do not age and morph to fit the times, we doom ourselves to the hands of the changing world."

"But why though?" Jinora probed. "Like, none of this is making any sense. I knew that Aunt Lin had dated Dad but those flashbacks and learning about Friend-" Her grip tightened around her teacup as she took in a shaky breath. "If the Gods wanted Dad and Aunt Lin to have a child and bring back the airbenders, why did the Gods let them break-up?"

_The first piece fell into place._

"And why bring me to the Spirit World so much?"

_The second piece fell._

"And why now?"

_The third piece fell._

"I can't give you those answers, child."

"But Uncle," She insisted. "I can't remember the last time Dad's acted so… I don't know the word." Jinora leaned her elbows onto the table to cradle her head in her hands and sighed.

"Alive?" Uncle guessed.

_Checkmate._

She flinched, her fingers tightening their grip on her hair. She didn't want to admit to herself but Uncle was right. The few scenes that she's seen of Dad's past have unraveled what she believed about her father. Gone was the quiet, stoic man who lovingly taught her airbending when he could spare a moment. The past has shown Jinora that her father was once a man who embraced his emotions (and had amazing control over them). It shown Jinora a man who's airbending heritage hadn't consumed his entire being yet. It shown Jinora a man who could laugh and dance and kiss his love without a care in the world.

And speaking of love, Jinora would have to be blind to not notice how drastically Aunt Lin's changed. This journey had revealed to Jinora a side of Aunt Lin that she always knew was there but the hurt woman refused to show again. The tragedy of the ex-lovers broke Jinora's heart each time she learned about it and part of her wanted to stop to save herself from the horrible truth that was creeping up on her.

"…Why did they do it?" Too bad she was in too deep to stop now. Uncle Iroh hummed into his tea before asking,

"They?"

"The Gods. The Spirits. All of this." Her voice decrescendo with every sentence. "If Dad and Aunt Lin were blessed to have a child that would bring back the airbenders, why let them break-up?"

"Jinora-"

"And why," Her voice grew louder as her frustration grew. "would they wait till now to do something about it?!" Her fist slammed down on the table, shaking their tea set. "Why not do something when Dad wasn't married with kids? Why not do something when Aunt Lin spent years alone buried in her work?" A stubborn tear fell. "Why didn't they let their baby live?"

The wind breezed past them as silence fell. Her gaze remained locked on her half-drunk tea. She could make out her arrow in the liquid but now it ached, like it never should have been there in the first place. A large, wrinkled hand covered her fist and squeezed it in comfort. Jinora waited until her heart calmed to look up at the sympathetic and sagely general.

"The Gods have great powers." Uncle spoked softly. "They are the reason for our bending and the existence of the Spirit World. However, even with all of their holy powers, they too are limited in what they can do. When Avatar Roku's island fell to a volcanic demise, Firelord Sozin raced over to save his oldest friend. When it looked that the island was lost, Roku refused to leave. At that moment, Sozin was faced with a choice. He could either force Roku off of the island or leave him to perish. Sozin chose the latter."

"What does that have to do with the Gods?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with the Gods. It was no coincidence that Firelord Sozin oldest and once most trusted friend was the Avatar that stood against everything he wanted. Had Sozin saved Roku and the men reconciled, the massacre of the Air Nation would not have occurred for Roku would have convinced Sozin to let go of his hunger for power." Jinora gasped at the certainty behind the statement as Iroh continued. "The Gods are limited in their powers to affect fate. It does not matter how much they wish for one situation to occur. They must present us with choices. These choices, placed before us by the Gods, leave our fates in our own hands."

"But- but- but-"

"Of course, the Gods don't like it when fate doesn't go exactly how they wanted it to. Which is why the Gods wait until the moment is right to fix what has been wronged." Thunder crackled in agreement. "Which is why you are here."

"Ok, but-" The wind whipped to her left, ruffling the leaves.

"And now, you must choose." Jinora turned back to her right to see that the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit had arrived. The Blue Spirit escorted the Painted Lady forward, their contrasting styles on full display with their entwined arms. "You must choose, Jinora of Republic City, if you will continue on this endeavor. Will you continue to unravel the past and right the sins committed against your father, Lin Beifong and the entire Air Nation? Or will you live in the ignorance created by those who thought themselves better than the Gods?"

The Painted Lady was giving her a choice? A chance to step away from this madness?

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked. The Painted Lady laughed without humor.

"Your innocence is refreshing, child. So ignorant of the politics that have created the home you live in." The Blue Spirit nudged her. "What?" He shook his head slowly. "Oh, hush you, I doubt that helped her at all-"

The image of Friend shaking from silent tears flashed before her. The sobbing wind echoed in her ears. The sight of Friend sitting with her siblings at Roku's place. The heartbreak in Dad's voice after Aunt Lin ran away from him last night. Jinora shook her head, knowing that it was too late to run away. She had made her choice that morning on the statue. Besides, she had a feeling that a lot was riding on her finding out what really happened.

"Whose mistakes am I fixing?" The spirits turned to her. "You said that the Gods wait to fix the fates caused by mistaken choices. Whose mistakes am I fixing?" To her surprise, the Painted Lady chuckled with glee as she took in the determination that leaked from Jinora.

"Oh, I see. You will continue on this endeavor. Good. Perhaps I was wrong about you, Jinora of the Air Nation. You caught on far faster than I thought you would. Do you have any parting words for you, Dragon of the West?"

"Thank you, Milady." Uncle Iroh squeezed Jinora's hand once more as she listened carefully to what he has to say. "The path that you are on is one of justice and love. Do not forget this when the time comes for all to be revealed. There will be emotions and tears but you must push past it. Only then can the healing truly begin. May the Spirits watch over you, my child."

"And may the Gods bless your journey forward." She placed her free hand over Iroh's to squeeze it back. As Jinora shut her eyes to end the meditation and return home, the Painted Lady called out to her,

"Oh, and be a doll and tell Avatar Korra that patience is a virtue."

Jinora opened her eyes. Sunlight creeped through the window of Dad's office. Dad looked up from his paperwork as her legs fell from the lotus position onto the floor. She half-smiled at her father as he rose and made his way over to the sofa that she was sitting on.

"Hey Dad." Jinora said as he pulled her into a firm and gentle hug. She buried her nose into his robes as he held her close.

"You're making this a habit, Jinora." Dad half-scolded, half teased.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He released her to hold her out at arm's length. "Now, would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

Oh, she wanted to. She wanted to spill everything that she learned to Dad with the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he could fix everything. But she knew that she couldn't. She opened her mouth slowly, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this mess when-

Knock, knock.

"Dad!" Meelo pushed the door opened, ignoring Dad's grumbling of 'Meelo, how many times must I tell you to wait for me to answer?'. "Aunt Lin's back!"

Emotions flashed across Dad's face. Excitement, hope, love. His lips twitched into a smile before he remembered himself. The smile disappeared as soon as it came, as sad, stoic demeanor fell over him. Meelo was ignorant of this and once, she would have been too. But these past few days had opened her eyes to the truths behind her father relationship with Aunt Lin. They still loved each other and how Jinora never seen it before, she'll never know.

"Come on, Dad." Jinora stood and tugged Dad up with her. "Let's go see Aunt Lin."

As Meelo barreled into the dining room (and over Bolin) on his air scooter, Jinora used the distraction to watch as Aunt Lin looked up from her tea at them. An electric tension fell over the ex-lovers as they locked eyes. Dad's chest puffed as Aunt Lin's eyes looked away, her cheeks rouging ever so slightly before her gaze returned with further intensity. It was like the rest of the room never existed. The scene was missed most of the room but it didn't make it any less intimate. Only Asami raised a suspicious eyebrow at Dad as he sat down next to Aunt Lin, just a few inches closer than usual.

 _Or perhaps,_ Jinora wondered as she sat between Opal and Ikki, _I knew all along and just didn't want to admit it._

**Author’s Note - Ah, Jinora, buckle up because this isn’t even the half of it. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this (slightly) less dramatic chapter with the Uncle Iron cameo! I felt that it was rather fitting that Iron be the one explain how the Gods worked. As for my decision to incorporate choices, I wanted to create a law that limited the power of the Gods. Essentially (and I hope this made sense in the chapter), the Gods do have plans and outcomes for how the mortal world works and they create specific fates for certain, important individuals in order to better the world. However, once those individuals are born, it’s out of the Gods’ hands because now choices and decisions are involved that could change/destroy the carefully planned work of the Gods. Thus, the Gods must start all over again in order to fix the poor decisions cause by human error. And that is why Jinora is on the journey she is on and yes, there is a specific reason why the Gods are letting the Spirits act as the messengers. Ok, this author’s note is getting way too long. Don’t forget to comment, kudos and bookmark! Love you guys so much!  
**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Izumi

Firelord Izumi knew Lin Beifong better than anyone (sans Tenzin, obviously). Despite the fact that Kya hung out with Lin more, it was Izumi who could look at Lin once and figure out exactly what the earthbender was thinking. And as they watch Tenzin help her little Iroh make sandcastles on the Royal Family’s private beach on Ember Island, Izumi could tell that Lin had been lying to herself. It wasn’t that Lin Beifong didn’t want to be a mother; it was that Lin Beifong was afraid to be a bad one.

”Are you still trying?” Izumi asked from their position under the umbrella, the rest of their families splashing in the water or playing in the sand. Lin sighed and drew her knees to her chest. The longing look in Lin’s emerald eyes was painfully to see. Even in the Fire Nation, the papers were ruthless over the lack of children between the new promoted Deputy Chief of Police and the soon-to-be Last Airbender. Uncle Aang’s failing health only spurred the press on and this very trip was brought because of it. This was perhaps the last time their families could all enjoy time with Uncle Aang before the inevitable occurred.

”We are.” Lin said finally, her grip on her knees tightening.

”What do Aunt Katara and Kya think is wrong?”

”Nothing.” Frustration and sadness leaked out Lin. “They said there’s nothing wrong with me.”

”... Did you check Tenzin?” That earned a humorless chuckle out of Lin.

”You kidding? He had Aunt Katara and Kya check him after the first time.” Lin sighed as she watched her lover swing a laughing Iroh around. “We’ll keep trying. And hopefully, it happens soon.”

Izumi hummed in agreement. But the Firelord couldn’t help but think that something very odd was going on here. After all, it couldn’t be a coincidence that both of Lin’s miscarriages came after a visit to Air Temple Island?

Spirits, Izumi hoped that it was.

* * *

**Author’s Note - Izumi, full-time Firelord, part-time detective.**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	9. Return of the Masters

**Author's Note - Hi guys! So this chapter is one of my favorite styles of chapters because it's a filler-foreshadowing chapter. It's lighter than most of the other chapters and I hope that you get some major domestic fluffiness from this (because that's what I was aiming for). Now, Lin and Tenzin are a tad out of character in this chapter but that was the whole idea. Basically, I wanted to portray them when they were completely at ease, relaxed and happy. So instead of seeing the grumpy chief and stoic munk, we'll see Lin and Tenzin in full on parent-mode (because let's be real, that's totally what LOK should have done for them; who doesn't love 'Incredibles' vibes in a show). Also, Opal is more a narrator in this chapter but don't worry, we'll get all of the Beifong sassiness in her next chapter. Oh, and I've given Korra more of a role in this fic than I expected (you're welcome, Korra). Ok, I think that's everything. On to the story!**

Chapter Nine: Return of the Masters

_Opal_

"Let me make sure we heard you correctly." Aunt Lin said from the head of the table as her and Master Tenzin stared at Korra in disbelief. Next to Korra was the rest of Team Avatar, who sweat-dropped at their leader's less than stellar investigational skills. Across from Team Avatar was Opal, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. "You went to the spirit world and found two spirits?"

"Yep."

"And you, the student of Katara since you were six, did not recognize that you had ran into the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit? Two spirits that Katara _and_ Firelord Zuko have told you countless stories about growing up."

"Well it's not like they introduced themselves to me-"

"Then you proceeded to get into a fight with the Painted Lady and the only thing you got out of her was that the portals were necessary and that you need to be more patient?"

"Yep." Mako interrupted, his arms crossed in annoyance as Korra's short hair flipped around to level a scathing look at him.

"Shut up, Mako! No one asked you-"

"Mako, don't egg Korra on. Korra, did you get anything else from? Anything at all?"

"Chief, that bitch told me nothing-" Aunt Lin threw a hand up, stopping Korra's rant as the older woman took a deep breathe before asking,

"Please, _don't_ _tell me_ you call her a bitch _to her face_?"

"… Maybe?"

Opal was trying (truly, she was) but she was one second away from laughing out loud. Across from her, Asami smothered her giggles into her palm while Bolin mimicked Korra and Mako's contrasting facial expressions. It didn't help that Aunt Lin was now making her 'I'm-too-old-to-deal-with-this-shit' face. Next to her, Master Tenzin looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head into his palm, with a 'where-have-I-gone-wrong' air to him.

"Ohhhh, Korra's in trouble!" Meelo teased, causing Opal and Ikki to release the snicker. Between them, a rather subdued Jinora cracked a small smile as they watched Master Tenzin muttered in disbelief while Aunt Lin stood up from the table.

"Right, I give up." She walked around the table and to the doorway. She paused at the doorway and looked back over her shoulder. "Tenzin, is the emergency sake still stocked?"

"Yes. Get me a glass." Master Tenzin answered, earning eyebrows from everyone.

"I thought monks didn't drink?" Bolin asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, but they're not supposed to be married so…" Opal shrugged. "Or maybe Korra just driving him to drink?"

"Oi! I heard that!"

"Can I come too, Aunt Lin?" Meelo called out, farting himself out of his seat. Instantly, Aunt Lin twirled around from the hallway as Tenzin popped up in panic, their annoyance evaporating instantly at the horror of the idea of Meelo drunk on sake.

"No!" They yelled. Meelo floated back down into his seat in a huff.

"You're not even having so much as a sip of sake until you're sixteen, Meelo." Aunt Lin stated firmly.

"You mean twenty-one, right, Lin?" Master Tenzin coughed into his fist.

"Ah, you're right. Seventeen."

"Twenty."

"Eighteen."

"… Fine, eighteen." It was like watching a game of power disc, watching the two negotiate. There was something different about the conversation that Opal just couldn't put her finger on.

"Awh!" Meelo pouted. Aunt Lin frowned before a smirk replaced it as she stepped back into the room. She crouched slightly; her knees bent to rest her palms on them as she leant forward to get the boy's attention. Meelo looked back up at her with deer eyes and in that moment, Opal remember just how young Meelo actually was. Hell, the kid had just turned ten and he's already been kidnapped multiple times and fought in battles. Aunt Lin smiled slightly, her softened features and the care of her mannerisms with Meelo were breathtaking.

"Besides Meelo, if you went with me, who would make sure that those three," Aunt Lin waved her hand in their direction. "stayed put?"

"Um, us-OW! Asami!" Bolin whined as he rubbed where Asami had elbowed him.

"Shut up." Asami mouthed, knocking her head towards Meelo as the youngest airbender in the room lit up.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Sergeant Twinkletoes." Aunt Lin crossed back into the room to ruffle Meelo's freshly trimmed hair, both of them missing Ikki's grumble of 'why is he Sergeant Twinkletoes?'. "You think you can handle it?"

"Aye, Aye, Chief Aunt Lin!" Meelo saluted dramatically.

"Close enough." Aunt Lin chuckled at the (technically inaccurate but adorable) response before she locked eyes with Opal. Opal held her breathe because the 'don't-you-even-think-about-leaving-again' look Aunt Lin sent her was terrifying as it was touching. Aunt Lin pointed two fingers to her eyes before flicking them back at the girls. "I'll be back in a few."

Opal used her aunt's exit as an excuse to peek back to the head of the table and, holy shit, her jaw damn near fell to the floor. Thankfully, Opal was an amazing actress (if she did say so herself), so she was able to (somehow) remain completely pokerfaced when her brain finally processed the fact that Master Tenzin was totally checking out Aunt Lin's, ah-hm, derriere. And yes, Opal was rather new to this whole, sexual-tension-and-naughty-time-with-a-man deal but it's pretty damn obvious what had just transpired.

Weren't old people not supposed to be behaving like this?

Ok, all jokes aside (and she was joking, Aunt Lin, promise), Opal couldn't help but feel like this wasn't the first time that this had ever happen but it was definitely the first time that she noticed. She quickly scanned the rest of the room. Bolin, her loveable, idiot boyfriend, was oblivious to it all (real shocker there) while Mako and Korra got into another pissing contest at the other side of the table (again, shocker). But Asami, oh she definitely saw that. The Sato heiress' lips were pursed more than usual, her eyes tighter. Clearly, Asami was processing everything but like the true strategist that she was, Asami said nothing.

Meanwhile-

"Meelo!" Ikki growled, shoving her hand out to hold back Meelo. Said boy had plopped down right next to Ikki (like _right next to_ ) and was staring rather intensely at them.

"But Ikki, I'm just doing what Aunt Lin asked me to do."

"You're supposed to 'watch' us! Not get in my face!"

"Dad, Ikki's not letting me carry out my mission for Aunt Lin!"

"Dad, Meelo's in my personal space again!" That seemed to snapped Master Tenzin out of his… whatever that was and back into Dad Mode.

"Meelo, go back to your seat. Ikki, you know you aren't supposed to shove your brother." Master Tenzin said. He clapped his hands, causing the attention to return back to him. "Now, let's think about what we know and how we should go from here. Korra, are you sure the Painted Lady didn't tell you anything as to why the portals were necessary?"

"Tenzin, if she told me, I would have told you." _Cricket, cricket_. "What? I totally would have."

"Your track-record says otherwise."

"Do you want to fight, Mako?!" Korra leaned forward, her fist starting to flicker and smoke. Mako glared and slammed his fist down on the table. His crackled with electricity as he started to get up.

"Maybe I do!"

"Fight, fight, fight." Bolin and Meelo whispered-chanted.

"Well since you're looking for an ass-whooping-" Just when it was about to get good (Opal's money was on Korra), a blast of air cut between them, pushing them back down.

"Awh!" Meelo and Bolin whined.

"Korra, Mako, enough." Master Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose as the ex-couple glared at each other and huffed away from one another, their arms crossing in annoyance. "I can't believe this needs to be said, especially at your age, but no bending in the house."

"But you just-"

"Korra!"

"How they were ever together is beyond me." Jinora leaned closer and whispered. Opal smile, glad to see Jinora back to her old self.

"I know, right?" Opal whispered back. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." Jinora reached under the table to give Opal's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll tell you later."

"Good news, Bumi and Kya restocked it with the good stuff and- what the flameo happened here?" Aunt Lin asked as she sauntered back into the room while juggling the little metal cups with her bending. The woman sniffed the air (it was still a tad hazy in the room) and raised an eyebrow at the still pissed off pair as she sat back down. She bent the cups to the table, filling Master Tenzin first before topping herself off. "Do I want to know?" She asked as they clicked glasses. Her second eyebrow joined the first one as the man shot back the first cup and held it back out to be refilled.

"Nope, I don't want to know." Aunt Lin decided as poured more out. "Right, where were we?"

"Aunt Lin, the mission was a success!"

"I see that, Sergeant. I expected your report on my desk at 1800 hours."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, kid. Now-"

"Why is Meelo Sergeant Twinkletoes?" Ikki said louder this time with a pout. "That's not fair."

"Yes, it is!"

"Nah-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nah-"

"Woah, you two." Aunt Lin's cables shot out to pull them apart. The woman ignored Korra's grumble of 'Oh, you _can_ use bending in the house'. "We've been over this, Ikki. Meelo is carrying on the tradition of Twinkletoes in your family."

"It is not a tradition-"

"Besides," Aunt Lin continued, effectively cutting off Tenzin in his rant. "we've already agreed that you're Captain Chatterbox."

"When did you-"

"But being a captain sounds so boring! Sergeant sounds way better!" Ikki argued. And just when Opal thought that this conversation couldn't get any odder, Mako (of all people) interjected,

"You know, a captain is a higher rank than a sergeant."

"So?"

"It means you can boss Meelo around."

"HA! In your face, Meelo!" Ikki cheered, fist-bumping.

"That is some bull-"

"MEELO!" Master Tenzin scolded.

"What? I was going to say crap." What had this conversation come to?

"Am I missing sometime here?" Bolin asked. Pabu popped out of his collar, nodding to agree that he too was just as confused as his master. "What's with the nicknames?"

"Meelo and I are joining the RCPD when we're eighteen. The nicknames are cop humor." Ikki explained. Opal blinked in shock at the exclamation as Master Tenzin sputtered,

"Eighteen?! We did not agree on eighteen."

"But Dad, you said we could apply when we were old enough. The RCPD starts accepting application when you turn eighteen."

"Yes, but- ugh." He turned to Aunt Lin in defeat. "Why did I agree to that?"

"Because you know there's no way in hell those two are going to stay in the temples now that there are other airbenders." Aunt Lin said. Mako's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So you're letting them into the police force?"

"Unfortunately." Master Tenzin sighed as Aunt Lin patted his shoulder in support.

"Trust me, Mako, no matter how much easier the force would have it with some airbenders back in it again, I've thrown pretty much every argument that I could at those two to get them to change their minds." Aunt Lin explained. Jinora perked up next to her as Opal picked up on the wording.

"What do you mean, again?" Opal asked, earning a look from her aunt and her master. The rest of the room leaned forward in anticipation as it clicked from them.

"That's right, you guys don't know about when Aang and Tenzin used to be apart of the force." Aunt Lin say what now?

"Woah, time out!" Smoke was practically coming out of Korra's ears, she was thinking so hard. "You mean to tell me that you, Mr. Pacifist, used to be a part of the force?" Aunt Lin snorted.

"You should have seen this one," She pointed at him as the monk next her rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "when we had to stop one of the triads' trafficking schemes and the only way we could find the girls was for me to go undercover. Those schum bags didn't know what hit them."

"You let yourself get kidnapped."

"Same difference."

"It is not- oh, never mind." Master Tenzin sighed. "Technically, I was an honorary member who was only called in during more, shall we say, delicate missions." Master Tenzin said as he stroked his beard. "My father played a far more active role with the force but as his health faltered, I was called in more often."

"Did you have a nickname too?" Really, Bo, that's your question?

"No-"

"What Lieutenant Airhead meant to say," Aunt Lin chuckled. "was yes, he did. Avatar Aang's nickname was Chief Twinkletoes.

"… You guy used to call Avatar Aang, Chief Twinkletoes?" Korra asked, earning a shrug from Aunt Lin.

"Mom used to just call him Twinkletoes to his face. We just add the chief part as a sign of respect."

While this conversation was completely off topic, it made Opal think back to her first time meeting her grumpy grandmother. While it sounded outrageous, she could totally see her grandmother at HQ call Avatar Aang Twinkletoes. And after _meeting_ Avatar Aang, she could also totally see him taking the nickname in stride.

"Maybe we should get back on track?" Asami asked tentatively. Aunt Lin nodded in agreement.

"Right, so what do we know?"

"The Spirit World likes Opal, Jinora and Ikki and hates Korra?" Bolin offered, earning a face-palm from the room.

"Anyone else?" Aunt Lin asked again. Seconds passed as Opal watched the rest of the room. She froze as Mako locked eyes with her. His determination rolled off of him in waves and she could see why he was considered one of the best interrogators in the city.

"Hey Chief? Don't you think it's kinda of weird that only the girls were sent to the Spirit World?" Mako asked, his eyes never leaving Opal's. Jinora's hand made its way back over to hers, stopping Opal from going all Beifong Bitch on the firebender. Opal kept quiet though and met his glare head on as Aunt Lin hummed in agreement.

"That's true and with all of this talk about the portals being necessary-"

ROAR!

The room jumped as the bellow echoed through the house. Opal shot out her seat. She leapt over the table and her foot may or may not have nicked Mako in the face as she flew. As she landed in front the window, Lantern popped up from its place from the hedge on the other side. The light fire spirit jiggled, like it was waving to her before zipping back to its hiding spot. That's when her eyes grew to the size of plates as she made out the beast headed for the island.

"Um, guys, there's a dragon headed this way." Opal said. She felt silly just saying those words as gasps filled the room. Aunt Lin and Master Tenzin locked eyes.

"You don't think?" Master Tenzin asked. Aunt Lin shrugged as the two stood.

"There's only one way to find out but that definitely sounded like Druk."

As the group made it to the courtyard, the Air Acolytes peeked out from the temple in worry. Aunt Lin and Master Tenzin waited by the fountain and Bumi and Kya joined them. Opal sat next to Bolin and Jinora on the stairs. The dragon was approaching fast when something flickered at the corner of her eyes. As carefully as she could, Opal shifted as she saw Lantern skirt up the temple walls to the top tower. There Pema stood on the balcony with Rohan in her arms and what looked to be a scroll in her left hand. Next to her was Nira and from the looks of things, they had been fighting before all of the chaos had erupted. Just as Lantern was about to hit the balcony, another baby portal opened and Lantern flew into it.

"What are you looking at?" Opal stiffed at Mako's question. Of course, he would be the only one to notice. Unfortunately, he had sat behind her on the stairs, which means he must have seen Lantern's latest escapade.

"None of your business." Opal snapped at him. Mako bristled and looked ready to yell back at her when Bumi cheered,

"Is it?! It is! Guys, look! Uncle Zuko is gracing us with his presence!"

"Way to state the obvious, Bumi." Kya rolled her eyes. Then she squinted as she focused on the staddle on the beast. "Hey, does Uncle Zuko have someone with him?"

"You know, it looks like he's holding something-" Aunt Lin cut herself off with a cough, her eyes glancing in amusement at the siblings then back at the descending dragon. Unfortunately for the Avatar's kids, they didn't have to wait long to find out just what the former Firelord was holding.

Or rather, who.

The dragon puffed as dust kicked up around. Smoke climbed out its nostrils, shielding the Firelord and his guest from view. Then the dragon laid flat to the ground and shifted its head, giving the group a clear view of the staddle and its riders.

"No-" Bumi started.

"Fucking-" Kya added.

"Way." Master Tenzin finished. The siblings gaped at each other as Firelord Zuko, still graceful and nimble at the age of 91, disembarked from his dragon and held his palm up to his guest. A petite hand reached out and grabbed him as the little woman maneuvered herself towards him. Her blue skirt puffed up as she pushed herself off of the staddle and into Firelord Zuko's waiting arms. The woman crashed into his chest but he didn't falter, holding her tight against himself as she regained her bearings. The woman smiled up at him lovingly, earning one back. She patted in his chest in a way only a lover could get away with and for a second, Opal was certain that they had forgotten that they had an audience. Then Firelord Zuko stepped back and held his arm out to her. The lady in blue wrapped her arm around his, ready to be escorted to the main house.

"Daaaammmnnn." Korra shout-whispered as the elder couple approached the group. Opal had to agree with Korra, this was a twist that she did not see coming.

"Hello, kids!" Master Katara waved with her free arm. "Be a doll and get our luggage for us." It took her children a few moments to react with a loud and confused shout of-

"MOM?!"

**Author's Note - Damn, Katara! Get some! Ok, guys, let's talk about the rest of the fic before we get to the cliffhanger. First, Lin and Tenzin giving us major 'The Incredibles' vibes makes me happy. Is it out of character? Eh, kind of. Do I care? Nope! Now, as for Ikki and Meelo deciding to join the RCPD when they're older, I can totally see that happening. With other airbenders in the world, they have no reason to stay in the temples. Besides, Lin is their role model and they love action (and even though Meelo is like, 'I listen to no man or girl', I can still see him following orders when he's older). Oh, and that little bit of Aang and Tenzin being a part of the RCPD? That may or may not become a side story in the near future. Ok, now to the cliffhanger. Yes, Zutara is happening in this fic. Yes, Kataang is Canon and without it, this fic wouldn't happen, blah, blah, blah. Here's why Zutara's is happening. One, Aang and Mai have been dead for decades now. Two, Zuko and Katara deserve to have each other as they grow older. Three, the parallels between the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit was foreshadowing (from the Queen of Foreshadowing, obviously). And four, the comedic factor was way too big to pass up. Side note, I'm of the belief that being bender means that benders live longer and stronger than none benders (hence Zuko still kicking ass in his late 80s). Ok, I think that's everything! Please don't forget to comment, kudo and bookmark! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Kya

Kya knew that Lin was making the biggest mistake of her life when her and Izumi broke into the apartment that Lin and Tenzin once shared the night before Tenzin's wedding. Okay, so they didn't actually break in and they may have actually used the spare key but that was besides the point. Kya nursed her sake as she took in how different the space was. The apartment had once been the place where all of them could get together at for card nights and impromptu dinner parties. Now it looked barely lived in. Gone were the photographs of their life together, the splashes of color that Tenzin insisted on, the feeling of a home full of love and laughter. In it's place was a cold and empty space besides the pile of used coffee mugs in the sink. Izumi glanced up at the clock in the room and frowned.

"She can't still be at work, can she?" Izumi asked. Kya shrugged.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised." Kya said as the door opened.

Lin stopped dead in her tracks and honestly, the fact that Lin didn't sense that they were already there showed just how lost Lin was. Kya took in how Lin too had changed since her break-up with Tenzin. She still had a rocking body (lucky bitch) but Kya could tell that Lin had lost weight. Gone were her long, wavy locks of hair that would curl over one shoulder from its side part. In their place was a short, curly bob with thin streaks of gray running through it from its middle part. For a second, Lin looked like she was going to bolt but her pride won out because earthbenders do not cut and run. She bent her armor off of her and leaned back against the door to look at them.

"What are you doing here?" Lin asked with such a defeated tone that Kya's heart tugged in sympathy. Kya and Izumi looked at each other before Izumi adjusted her glasses and waved to the open seat next to her.

"Sit down, Lin. Let's talk." But Lin shook her head and squared her shoulders.

"There's nothing left to say." Lin said calmly but her eyes spoke differently. Her eyes screamed of pain and love and heartache and longing. So, much, longing.

"Come on, Lin." Kya pipped up. "Don't let this farce of a wedding fool you. Tenzin's been a mess since you guys broke up." Lin flinched and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. A spark of hope shinned through her eyes before it was squashed by defeat.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Lin said through gritted teeth.

"He loves you, Lin. There's still time." Izumi said. Lin shuttered and bit her lip.

"Don't do this to me." Lin pleaded.

"He's changed, Lin!" Kya insisted because no matter how crap of sister she was, she knew her brother and she knew that he was not okay. "He doesn't laugh anymore! All he talks about is airbender lore and he's even started dressing like Dad!"

"Please stop." Lin wasn't looking at them anymore, her hair shielding her face away as she stared at the floor.

"That girl doesn't even know him, Lin! And he barely knows her!"

"Kya, ease up a little." Izumi whispered but Kya shooed her off.

"Are you just going to give up on everything you've built together?!" Kya yelled and immediately regretted it as Lin's head snapped back up with the most murderous look ever thrown at Kya. For a second, Kya was sure that Lin would kill her if it wasn't for the tears that started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare!" Lin heaved through the tears as she stood tall despite her trembling body. "Don't you dare think that this isn't killing me! I've lost everything! I lost him and I..." She choked up, the tears crimpling her as she whispered. "I lost my babies..."

"Lin, please-" Izumi moved to stand but Lin shook her head to continue her rant.

"I lost them! And because I lost them, I lost him! I can't give him want he needs!" All the fight left Lin in that moment as pained defeat blanketed her. "I can't give it to him..." The confession turned Kya's blood to ice as the dots started to connect.

"What do you mean, can't?" Kya asked as she stood. Izumi gasped, the truth hitting her too as she looked at Lin with horror-struck eyes.

"Lin, what happened when you lost the third pregnancy?" Izumi asked. Lin shuttered as she sunk to the floor to cradle her head in her hands. "Lin?"

"Tell me that I'm doing the right thing." Lin begged, stopping them from approaching her. Lin looked up at them and Kya's heart shattered for her best friend. "Tell me I'm not making the worst mistake of my life."

Tears started to roll down Kya's cheeks. Izumi sniffled next to her as the pair remained silent because the truth was finally out.

Lin Beifong, after multiple failed pregnancies, was no longer fertile.

* * *

**Author's Note - This is the scene in my head that triggered this whole fic (sniffles into tissues).**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


	10. The Medallion of Silver and Gold

**Author's Note - Hey guys! (Dodges a fireball) Ok, right, sorry for the long wait, guys. The writer's block got me. Anyway, I hope this long, super important, and heartbreaking chapter makes up for the wait. Now, this chapter starts of light and fluffy (with a fabulous ATLA reference) but trust me, you will need tissues. I crammed a lot into this chapter but as you'll read in a bit, the Equinox is upon them and Jinora needs all of the truth before that happens (and I maybe super excited for the climax but you know, my fic, my rules). And for all of the Kataang shippers, you'll probably hate this chapter. Again, I'm not trying to bash Aang but we cannot ignore how blatantly Aang skimmed on his duties to the Air Nation, to his children and to Katara. You'll see what I mean. Lastly, a fabulous Linzin writer, VR_Tearbenda, fanfic 'Harmony' finalized my decision for a huge detail in this fic (check her out when you're done, it has all of the Linzin fluff and feels). Ok, I think that's everything. Get the tissues ready. On to the story!**

Chapter Ten: The Medallion of Silver and Gold

_Jinora_

"I can't believe you did this to us!"

"Bumi-"

"After all you and Dad went through!"

"Bumi, please-"

"Is there nothing sacred in this world?!"

"Bumi!" Gran-Gran snapped at her eldest with an eyeroll before turning to Firelord Zuko, who was in the middle of heating up their tea. "Perhaps we should have sent out those letters afterall."

"You said that the letters were too impersonal." Firelord Zuko reminded with a smirk on his lips as Gran-Gran swatted his shoulder lightly in annoyed affection.

"Fine, you were right, I was wrong." Clearly Gran-Gran had stopped caring about the hysterics her children ( _cough,_ Uncle Bumi, _cough_ ) were in when she quickly pecked him under his scar. "Don't get used to it."

"Right, who wants more sake?" Aunt Lin chuckled as, in perfect unison, Dad, Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi raised their empty cups up with groans of defeat.

It was odd, watching her grandmother interact with any man her own age. Whenever Jinora visited the South Pole, all she ever saw was her Gran-Gran as this sagely, master waterbender matriarch with people bowing to the woman left, right, and center (as they rightfully should). Even the few older men of the South Pole's council held Gran-Gran in such a regard that they dare not talk to the woman, let alone flirt with her. And while Gran-Gran and Firelord Zuko both looked fabulous for their age, it didn't make the scene in the room any less odd, no matter how cute they were together at the head of the table.

And they did look cute together, Jinora decided as she watched the older couple interact. Firelord Zuko clearly adored Gran-Gran and treated her like the queen that she is. And Gran-Gran appeared more at ease, like it's not just her now to face the world. She was no longer alone and it wasn't until this moment that Jinora truly understood just how lonesome the woman was when she became a widow. And for that, Jinora couldn't be more grateful for Firelord Zuko.

Beside her, Team Avatar looked on only slightly less disturbed than the Avatar's kids. Across from her, Ikki and Meelo whispered an argument that Jinora didn't bother to listen in on. Next to them was Opal, who watched the drama unfold with tentative interest.

"Oh, come on, you three." Gran-Gran said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Aren't you all happy for me?" Her voice pitched down and Jinora couldn't tell if Gran-Gran had been faking the hurt or not but the look of guilt on her kids' faces proved whatever she was trying to do worked.

"No, Mom, don't be sad." Dad pleaded as he rubbed his temples. "We are very happy for you. This is just an… adjustment, is all."

"That's one word for it- OW! Kya!" Uncle Bumi rubbed the back of his head.

"Tenzin's right. We're happy for you, Mom. Both of you." Firelord Zuko smiled at Aunt Kya as she spoke. "There's just one thing I have to know." Firelord Zuko and Gran-Gran shared a wary look before they nodded. "Did Izumi know about this?"

_Cricket, cricket._

"Well, you see my dear, I started to run out of reason as to why I was traveling to the South Pole so much-"

"How long?" Oh, the low voice of danger. Aunt Kya was boiling up.

"… Six months."

"Six MONTHS?!" Aunt Kya exploded as Dad and Uncle Bumi's jaws dropped. Next to her, Aunt Lin started crackling up. "Shut up, Lin! This isn't funny!"

"You're right. It's hilarious."

"No! It's not hilarious because Izumi knew about this!" Aunt Kya pointed at them in a fury. "For six months! That's three letters that could have included, 'Oh, and by the way Kya, our parents are sleeping together now'! That BITCH!"

"Bit-"

"Don't even think about you two." Aunt Lin ordered. Ikki and Meelo sweatdropped in defeat.

"She's so going to get it when she gets here." Aunt Kya grumbled.

"Gran-Gran, Firelord Zuko, I have a question." Ikki raised her hand like they were in school.

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?" That's when Ikki, looking down right mischievous, asked sweetly,

"Does this mean we can call Firelord Zuko 'Grand Zuko' now?"

Jinora snorted as the _very dignified_ former Firelord started to sputter into a fluster. Gran-Gran shook her head but there was smile that showed just how much she liked that suggestion.

"Oi, I was going to ask that!" Meelo yelled. Ikki stuck her tongue out at him.

"You snooze, you lose!"

"Meelo, Ikki, don't start again." Dad pleaded. "I'm sorry for all that."

"It's fine." Firelord Zuko reassured, coughing into his fist to regain his composure.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Gran-Gran teased with nudge, getting a smile from him.

"Maybe we should get back to our Spirit World problem?" Korra asked tentatively. That earned the attention of the former masters as the room lost it's joyful and playful mood.

"What do you mean, Spirit World problem?" Firelord Zuko asked. The couple sat in silence as they took in the (mostly) true story of what had happened the last few days.

"The Spirit World?" Firelord Zuko muttered as he finished his tea preparation. Steam rose as he poured Gran-Gran's cup first. "How odd."

"Do you think it has something to do with the Equinox, Zuko?" Gran-Gran asked as she passed the pot to her kids. They declined in favor of nursing their sake because tea was not strong enough to deal with their mother's new (but actually not that surprising) relationship. That didn't stop Aunt Lin, though, who filled her cup to the rim with a pleased smile. Because afterall, 'It's not every day that the former Firelord makes you a cup of tea, Jinora, especially when it's the best cup of tea in the world.' She raised the plain cup to her lips and sighed at the delicate taste of jasmine.

Jinora got the pot next and filled Ikki and Meelo's cups before filling her own. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like there was something that she was missing that was painfully obvious. No, she was probably overthinking it again.

"It could." Firelord Zuko's face twisted in thought. "The Fire Sages say that the Equinoxes were when the bridge between the Spirit World and our world was the thinnest. Of course, the Avatar used to be our bridge but the Sages did speak about our worlds overlapping on the Equinox nights."

"But we're no longer separate. Why would it matter if the Equinox is coming up when we've already got spirits all over the place?" Asami asked as Bum-Ju landed on her shoulder (case-in-point).

"She's got a point." Bolin agreed. He took a sip of his tea and- "Blah! Hot! Hot!"

"Bo, what am I going to do with you?" Opal sighed.

"Well, the Water Tribe folklore does say that benders born on the Equinoxes were stronger because they were 'closer' to the power of Tui and La." Gran-Gran added. "And remember when Toph told us about how the Earth Kingdom would throw big parties on the Equinoxes to honor the dead."

"What about the Air Nation?" Korra asked, looking at Dad for the answer. "Did they have some special things for the Equinox?" Jinora and Opal glanced at each in anticipation as Ikki leaned closer. But Dad looked just as confused as the rest of the room.

"I- I don't know, actually."

"You don't know?" Aunt Kya asked in disbelief while Uncle Bumi snickered,

"Tenny doesn't know something, Tenny doesn't know something."

"I could have sworn Dad mentioned the Equinoxes but I can't remem-"

"That's because the Air Nation's Equinox Festivals were no longer necessary, Tenzin." Gran-Gran admitted. "Without other airbenders, your father didn't see the point in them. But that is neither here nor there." Huh, Gran-Gran did know more than she let on.

"Master Katara, Firelord Zuko, have you ever heard of spirits doing something because it was necessary?" Mako asked. The old couple locked eyes with each other before Firelord Zuko nodded slightly. Gran-Gran sighed into her tea, prolonging her sip before she answered,

"Back when the Avatar was our only physical bridge to the Spirit World, there would be moments, often times very dangerous moments, when Aang would be sucked into the Spirit World. Granted, each time this happened, his past lives would show him something in the Spirit World or their pasts that would allow Aang to save the day in our world."

"Their timing was horrific," Firelord Zuko agreed. "but without fail, whenever this happened, it worked and Aang would have some way to save the day."

"Geeze, that must be nice." Korra crossed her arms with a huff. "All I ever get from spirits are riddles and resting bitch faces."

"Now Korra, I'm sure that the Painted Lady had her reasons for not telling you everything." Gran-Gran assured her pupil while defending the spirit she used to impersonate.

"What I don't get," Aunt Lin said, her chief-side taking over. "is that we've been told that the portal that kidnapped the girls was necessary but nothing catastrophic has happened. The world isn't on fire, we don't have anyone trying to take over and no one is dead. What's the point of all of this?"

"Be careful, Linny. Don't jinx us."

"Shut up, Bumi."

"Lin does bring up a good point." Dad stroked his beard in thought. "What exactly are we missing?"

_Will you continue to unravel the past and right the sins committed against your father, Lin Beifong and the entire Air Nation? Or will you live in the ignorance created by those who thought themselves better than the Gods?_

Jinora gulped but steeled her features. She prayed that she gave away nothing as the truth swirled in her mind. No one else, not even Opal, knew what she knew. They had no idea that the catastrophic event had already occurred and she was in the middle of unravelling it.

"Jinora." Her head shot up as Firelord Zuko addressed her. Beside him, Gran-Gran looked at her with such understanding that she couldn't help but thinking that maybe, just maybe, Gran-Gran had completely figured out with what was going on. "Could you describe your journey to the Spirit World to us?"

It was the last thing she wanted to do, in all honesty. The more she repeated it, the harder it was to hide the things that she learned on her journeys.

"… We landed in a forest." Jinora started slowly, well aware that the entire room was watching her. "The animals spirits lined the pathway to greet us-" She froze as a light flickered in front of her, between Aunt Lin and Dad but behind them so that they had no idea it was there. It wasn't Lantern, of that she was certain. There was a pull to the light and she couldn't look away. Her sight was filled with a new scene as she fell into a trance.

"There was a small light." She didn't recognize her own voice as the words tumbled out. "The fighter, born to fire. In one of her hand is flames, the other is lightening." Before her eyes, a girl that looked between Jinora and Opal's age ran through an open field, her feet torching the earth as she tackled a demon spirit that towered over her. In the demon's grasp was a sobbing spirit, pleading for a hero. Despite her short stature, she launched herself forward with a cry of determination, fire crawling up her arms. "So strong and stubborn despite everyone trying to snuff out her tiny flame."

The scene changed, an earth village of benevolent little spirits hiding in their homes as a demon rampaged their village.

"Then stands the soldier, grounded in the earth." He stood between the demon and a family of defenseless spirit. One stomp of his foot erected an earth shield, protecting the family as he faced the demon, head-on. The earth quaked under the demon as it bent to his will. "He's sturdy and tall. He protects without question, as reliable as the earth beneath his toes."

Gone was the earthy landscape, in its place was a beach, the sea crashing against it. An injured spirit whimper in pain. He surfed up to the spirit, his hands glowing as he reached forward to fix the wound.

"Wadding through the waves is the healer." His back to the ocean, a demon sprouted out. It roared in defiance but fell silent as he flicked his wrist, the water spearing the demon into an icy demise. "Pushing and pulling his way forward to heal and project the injured."

The final scene came forward. The fire, earth and water struggled to fight against the demons that terrorized the spirits. She falls from the sky, her body twisting with the tornado that she brings down.

"Last is the protector." The tornado sucks away the demon into their demise before she spins and pushes the air, launching any stragglers away. "The eldest of them all. Her safe arms reaching out and cradling all through the air that she wields." Her curly black hair fought to stay in the loose band that held it as the air moved with her. "She is tall and beautiful like a willow, able to bend and not break." She looked over her shoulder back at her siblings, their shared features undeniable. Relief filled those hurricane eyes. "The eyes of a hurricane…"

"Jinora!" Dad rushed to stand but he was too late.

Jinora swayed as the pull from a summoning forced her back to the Spirit World.

She opened her eyes to find herself floating in one of the interrogation rooms of the Republic City Police Department. The metal walls seemed impenetrable and cold. The room had a chair, two chairs and (technically) one occupant.

Jinora knew that Mom had been young when Jinora was born. Yet, seeing her mother, 25 years old, in the interrogation chair, was daunting. And then there was the swell of her belly, barely hidden away by her mother's robes. Pema didn't look worried though. Confused, yes but she not worried. Shouting erupted outside of the interrogation room as Jinora turned towards it.

" _-They are to be demoted to grunt work and if I even hear so much a peep of another misconduct, they're out! Am I clear, Captain?!"_

" _Crystal, Chief!"_

" _Good, now leave. I'll handle this."_ The wall opened up as Chief Lin Beifong entered. As the wall closed behind the bender, the two women took each other in, at a lost of what to say next. Finally, Lin sat in the open chair and said in a much calmer, yet tired voice,

" _I'd like to apologize for the recklessness of my officers. They should have only taken your statement from the robbery and let you continue on your day. This never should have happened."_ Pema looked like she wanted to argue, her eyes turning guilty but stopped herself to force a nod.

" _Thank you."_

" _And I'd like to assure you that all charges were dropped immediately."_ Lin raked one hand into her bob to relieve the tension. She looked up to the ceiling fan, collect her thoughts. _"I have one request, Acolyte Pema."_

" _Huh?"_

" _The media,"_ Lin snarled the word in disgust. _"have already found out about this and have spun it to that it so that I ordered my officers to arrest you as a way to get back at Tenz- Councilman Tenzin."_

" _Oh, that's no problem, Chief Beifong. I'll tell him what actually happened-"_

" _No."_ Pema blinked in surprise at how firm Lin's protest was. _"No, he can't know what happened. I can't lose his support of the RCPD on the council. With the new Northern Water Tribe rep slashing our funds left, right and center, and the Southern Water Tribe rep kissing his ass, the council is divided with the Water Tribes anti-cops and the Fire and Earth pro-cops. Tenz is- Councilman Tenzin is fair and I know that he knows how important the RCPD is to the city but if it gets out that two dipshits that happened to be some of my officers abused their authority…"_ Pema nodded in understanding at the hidden message. Neither spoke it out loud.

Afterall, it was better for the RCPD and the city if everyone thought that this was an impulsive act of jealous ex than the abused of power of a bending officer on a nonbender citizen, and pregnant one at that.

" _But what about your image?"_ Pema asked carefully, earning a shrug from Lin.

" _My ratings will be down for a month or so but my record has been so clean that this won't even look like a blemish. Besides,"_ Lin's eyes flickered down and turned sad. _"everyone will forget all about it in three months."_

Instinctively, Pema laid her hand on her belly before she ripped it off of her, like she didn't want to cause the earthbender anymore discomfort than her presence already did. Pema bit her lip, looking like she wanted to say something when there was a knock on the wall.

" _What is it, Saikhan?"_ The wall bent to reveal a window and the then Captain Saikhan poked his head through tentatively. He gulped, his eyes flickering between the ladies.

" _The Councilman is here, Ma'am."_ He said. Lin nodded as she stood from her chair.

" _Tell him that I'd like a moment of his time before he leaves, Captain."_ She waited until the wall closed again to speak, _"If you like, you can head to the lobby or up to my office. It's up to you."_

" _The lobby would be great, thanks."_ As they walked out of the room and down the hall, they didn't speak. It was a sight to see just them together and how polar opposites they were. Lin, in her armor. Pema, in her robes. Lin, her hair short and starting to gray. Pema, her hair long and without a gray in sight. Lin, an earthbender. Pema, a nonbender. Lin, the elder. Pema, the younger. Lin, the mother without her children. Pema, the mother waiting for her children to be born.

" _Have you thought of a name?"_ Lin asked suddenly as they reached the end of the hallway. Neither made a move towards the door, knowing that the world would be watching them the moment they entered the lobby.

" _Not yet."_ Pema admitted. _"I've suggested a few but none of them have stuck."_ There was an awkward pause. Pema shifted her weight between her feet. Then when it seemed like the conversation was over, she reached for the door handle.

" _Jinora."_

" _What?"_ Pema turned back to look at Lin. Sadness rolled of the chief in waves when she locked eyes with Acolyte. The smile she forced looked more like a wince. Then Lin squared her shoulders and looked away.

" _Jinora, if it's a girl. That was the one of the names Tenzin really liked."_ Lin said softly but firmly. Pema felt the tears welled up as Lin moved past her to leave the hallway.

Jinora watched, a tear rolling down her cheek, as horror and guilt paled her mother to be as white as a sheet as Pema whispered out,

" _What have I done?"_ Her hands clutched at the fabric on her pregnant belly. _"What have I done?"_

The scene evaporated into steam and swirled around Jinora like a twister. Images whizzed by her in the wind. Finally, it stopped and she found herself in Aunt Lin's office. And there was Chief Lin Beifong, slowly opening her bottom left desk drawer. She reached into it and pulled a betrothal necklace. The straps of it were an obsidian black but it was the double-sided medallion that was truly breathtaking. On the back was the air nation emblem, raised sliver swirled into the white gold. On the first was the earth kingdom emblem, it too with raised silver decorating the white gold. But in the square opening of the earth kingdom emblem was a delicately placed flying boar.

Lin held it up and turned the necklace over in her palms. Slowly, like she was savoring the moment, she reached for the compact on her desk. With it open up before her, she put the necklace. The medallion fell right on her collarbone and, while it clearly wasn't supposed to be worn with armor, Jinora couldn't help but notice how perfectly it went with it. Lin watched herself in the mirror, her hand never leaving the medallion. A tear rolled down her cheek as she ran her fingers over the flying boar, as if she was trying to remember everything through touch alone. She forced herself to breathe and looked at herself one more time.

" _It's time."_ Lin whispered as her fingers reached back to unlace the necklace. She laid it on her desk, the air nation emblem to her and sniffled back a tear. Two of her fingers went up to her lip and she pursued her lips to them.

They felled onto medallion, kissing it goodbye.

_Knock, knock._

" _Come in, Councilman."_ Chief Beifong said, wiping away the stubborn tear on her cheek. Slowly, she looked up at her ex-lover as he closed the door behind him. The tension was palpable yet there was no ill-will in the air. There was longing, heartache, rejection, hurt and love but no ill-will. She stood but made no move to step around her desk.

" _Li- Chief Beifong."_ Tenzin fumbled over his words as a hand reached up to run itself through his hair nervously when he remembered he no longer had the hair to do so. _"You won't believe the absolute slander that the papers put about you over this mis-"_

" _It's not slander."_ Lin lied through her teeth. She knew what she had to do. _"Pema was giving her statement and in a moment of immaturity, I took advantage of a situation. I apologize for my actions and I assure you, Councilman, it won't happen again."_ And then, to seal the deal, she bowed to him.

" _You're lying to me."_ But then he looked at her and he knew her too damn well, but it didn't matter. She did her part as she straightened from her bow. _"You weren't even there. You were on the other side of town dealing with Triple Threat."_ Of course he was still looking out for her, even after everything. He took a step closer to her but she didn't waver.

" _I'm telling you the truth."_

" _Who are you protecting, Lin?"_ Tenzin asked. That's when she reached across the desk to grab his left forearm. They both froze, neither of them realizing just how much they missed each other's touch until that moment. He didn't pull away as she lift his arm up so that the palm was skyward. Then, painfully slow, she placed her betrothal necklace into his palm and closed it shut. When his fingers started to uncurl themselves, both of her hand rushed to cover them back up. Then his free hand covered hers and pulled her up.

Time froze around them. Their hands clenching at each other one final time. Lin stood with her left foot barely touching the floor as her right knee raised itself up onto her desk so that she could get closer. Her desk could barely be considered a barrier now as he bent over it to rest his forehead against hers.

" _You're happy."_ Jinora couldn't let if Lin was assuring him or herself. _"This was- is for the best."_

" _How can you be so sure?"_ Tenzin whispered.

"… _I don't know, but it has to be."_ Lin whispered as she started to pull away. Faster than lightening, his top hand shot out to cradle the base of her head to pull her back in. He kissed her forehead, not daring to do anything else.

" _This is yours."_ He rested his chin on her hair, drowning in her scent and warmth one last time as she curled against him, giving in to the feeling of being in his arms. _"It will always be yours."_ He tried to give her back her necklace when she shook her head against his shoulder. This time, as she pulled away, her hands leaving his, he didn't reach for her. She sat back down in her chair and watched as he stepped back, holding the necklace like a lifeline. Just as he reached the door, she called out,

" _We will take care of each other, won't we?"_ He stopped, looked back at the first love of his life, and matched her pained smile with one of his own.

" _Always."_ And as he left the office, the necklace stuffed in his pocket and her officers none the wiser of what had happened, Lin bent forward on her chair from her hips. Her forehead against the cold metal of her desk, her breathe shaking with her shoulders as she whispered through the falling tears.

" _You did the right thing. You're happy because he's happy and that's-"_ She gasped and brought a hand to muffle her cries. _"that's all that matters. It's enough. It has to be."_

The office evaporated before her as the tears fell steadily down Jinora's cheeks. A hand rubbed her shoulder and drew her close as the Painted Lady held her, letting her have her moment. As always, the Blue Spirit stood as a sentinel, shielding them away from any snooping eyes in the forest.

Jinora knew her name was uncommon. It was beautiful but she could confidently say that she was the only Jinora that she knew. She had never asked her parents where they got her name from.

And now, she knew and her mind spun as another realization hit her.

_Oh gods, why? Please don't let it be true! Please!_

"Why?" Jinora asked through sniffles as she took a step back from the Painted Lady. The Blue Spirit presented her with a hanky, which she couldn't be more grateful for. "Why do I feel like this isn't even the full truth?"

"Sadly, child, what you've seen is the aftermath of the sinners' actions on your father and Lin Beifong. You haven't seen the actions nor the politics behind them." The Painted Lady admitted. Her frowned depended as she looked up at the moon above them. "The Equinox is upon us. One more day until all will be revealed."

"I don't know how much more that I can take." Jinora admitted as she threw her around her as a wave a nausea hit her. "Aunt Lin named me. She named me when she couldn't name her own-" She stopped herself to swallow back the tears. "And Dad doesn't know that because I know Mom and Mom would have made up some stupid story about how she found the name and thought it was cute and different and he would think that it was just a fucking coincidence and-" The Painted Lady reached out to grasp her shoulder, keeping her upright.

"Breathe, Jinora of Republic City. You are no good to your family if you don't breathe." The Painted Lady hardened her eyes as she spoked in a firm, no-nonsense manner. "Only you can figure out the truth and reveal it. They have suffered for far too long and you'll drive yourself mad if you stop now. Stay strong and know that you, Jinora of the Air Nation, were blessed by the gods to bring this justice forward so that your family suffers no longer." The Painted Lady wiped away that last of her tears. Over the Painted Lady's shoulder, the Blue Spirit nodded to her and gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

"You're right." Jinora squared her shoulders and bowed to them. "Thank you for your help and guidance. I can see why my grandmother and Firelord- er, Grand Zuko always spoke of you two in such high regards."

"Thank you, my dear." The Painted Lady said with a genuine smile. It was a shame that this smile was so rare on the Painted Lady. It looked beautiful on her. Then the smile turned back to a serious frown. "Speaking of Katara, talk to her, child. She knows of the politics that I speak of."

"I will." Jinora promised as she turned to the Blue Spirit. He nodded back at her and snap his fingers. A portal opened beneath her feet and she fell back into her world.

She opened her eyes to be greeted with the sight of her bedroom ceiling. The sound of knitting needles clicking had her rolling over. There sat Gran-Gran, working on a new blanky for Rohan. Gran-Gran looked at her in relief but the relief faded away when she noticed how Jinora struggled to smile back at her. Gran-Gran placed the needlework on to the bedside table and reached out.

"My strong girl." Gran-Gran whispered as Jinora sat up. Gran-Gran was next to her on the bed, holding her close just like the Painted Lady had just done. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't." Jinora admitted as she snuggled closer to her grandmother. Gran-Gran nodded in understanding, her past experience with the Spirit World showing through. Anyone else in the family would keeping pushing Jinora to spill everything but her Gran-Gran trusted her enough to finish what needed to be done.

"I see." Gran-Gran petted her hair as water wrapped around her hand. Jinora sighed as the glowing water eased the headache that pounded against the arrow on her forehead. "What can I do to help?"

"… Why didn't Grandpa Aang do the Equinox Festivals?" Jinora asked as Gran-Gran's hand stilled. Normally, Jinora would be backpedaling, thinking that she had overstepped herself. But she was in too deep to turn back now. "The female acolytes were more than willing and then Dad-" she paused, knowing her next words would change everything, "and Aunt Lin wouldn't have felt so much pressure to have kids."

"…You're right, Jinora." The matriarch of her family admitted with a sighed of defeat. "It was never your father's duty to rebuild the Air Nation and it shouldn't have come to this."

"What happened?"

"It's a sad tale, Jinora." The hesitation in Gran-Gran's voice was a clear as day. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I have to." Jinora said, a serious gleam in her eyes. Gran-Gran watched for any sign that she could change her granddaughter's mind. Then, the master waterbender nodded solemnly and started her tale.

"I had just given birth to your uncle when the White Lotus found the master birthing record of all of the babies born in the Western Air Temple. The Air Acolytes at the time had been ecstatic because it was more Air Nation history for them to study. But then they noticed how the birth records omitted the father's name. They dug deeper, until they found past preparations for the Equinox Festivals and the rather specific details behind the festivals." Gran-Gran explained, tightening her grip on her eldest grandchild for comfort. "And instead of going straight to Aang, the Air Acolytes of the Western Air Temple contacted the other temples. In the Eastern Air Temple was their master birth record. In the Northern and Southern Temples, their Equinox Festival preparation."

"The Heads of the Temples were so confused and quite frankly, they had every right to be." Jinora turned to look up at her grandmother in confusion. Gran-Gran huffed but continued. "You need to remember, Jinora, that Aang was a good man. But he was by no means a perfect man. And some of his decisions left a lot to be desired."

It was odd, hearing someone say something negative about Grandpa Aang. Especially when it came from his widow.

"What do you mean?"

"It was your grandfather's duty and his alone to bring back the Air Nation. And he failed to do it." Jinora had never heard her grandmother speak so candidly. "Most people don't know this but we weren't married when we had Bumi because your grandfather told me that the Air Nomads didn't marry. I had accepted that blindly as one of his quirks. A compromise of my own heritage as a way to keep his alive. And then news of the Equinox Festivals hit Air Temple Island and I learned why airbenders never married within the temples. But more importantly than that was the fact that we finally found a way to rebirth the Air Nation, with more the willing participants and your grandfather kept it from all of us."

"Why were the female Acolytes so… you know?"

"Oh, they started off as your grandfather's fan club and they were all girls until your father got some male disciples. Then the girls convinced their families to join the way of the Air Acolyte." Gran-Gran rolled her eyes. "Toph used to call it a cult and she wasn't that far off but once we got a familiarly even number of both of the sexes, it got better. Naturally, the girls were obsessed with him and _never_ missed one of Aang's classes. Why Nira once-" She cut herself off and shook her head. "Of course, as they got older and they realized that Aang wasn't going to leave me, their crushes would go away."

Nira? What does Nira have to do with all of this?

"And the funny thing was," Gran-Gran continued, chuckling at the irony. "that your grandfather was so beloved by the world that he could have easily done the Festivals with zero to none repercussions and airbenders would have been reborn decades ago." Her voice tampered off at the end and Jinora wondered how long had she been keep it all in.

"You've never talked about this, have you?" Jinora asked, fearful of pushing her grandmother too much. Gran-Gran nodded, her somber look showing her age.

"Zuko's guessed a lot of this but yes, this is my first time truly talking about this."

"I need to hear it all." Jinora confessed. "The Painted Lady said that you'd tell me everything."

"I see."

"But if it's too tough to say, I under-" But Gran-Gran cut her off with a wry smile.

"If that is what the Painted Lady thinks is best, then you shall."

"So, what did you do? When you learned about the festivals?"

"I locked him out of the island for a week and when I finally let him back in, I told him to host the festivals." Jinora pulled away in shock as Gran-Gran shrugged. "It would have been foolish of him to not have the festival. His duty to his nation superseded everything and the fact that I had to be the one to remind him always baffled me. When we traveled together, just the two of us, I had spent so many sleepless nights wondering if I was doing the right thing." Gran-Gran laughed without humor. Jinora took her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"Even if we had ten children, there was no way to confirm that they'd all be airbenders. His duty meant that we shouldn't have been together because to tie the last airbender to one woman, and a waterbender at that, would have been the final nail in the coffin for the Air Nation. But he didn't care about that. Your grandfather was quite the romantic, you know. He didn't want anyone else, just me." Gran-Gran looked away, like she was ashamed of what she was about to say. "The first person he saw when he woke-up from the iceberg. The only thing he could call his. His forever girl. So, I agreed to be the mother of his children, because I refused to be the reason that there weren't any more airbenders."

Oh.

"But Aang didn't understand the pressure he put on me. Everywhere we went, I got all of the stares. People would look for any change that could so much as hint that I could be pregnant. And then there was talk. Who does she think she is? Doesn't she know that he needs to have children? How dare she keep him locked away from the world? I was no longer Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, War Hero and Teacher of the Avatar. I was the selfish girl that the last airbender fell for and couldn't let go. So I told him to host the festivals because I was so angry that he had held this from me." Gran-Gran blinked back a tear. "I was so fucking angry because he pushed his duty onto me and made me believed that I was the only option. But if I'm being honest with myself, I was angry at myself for letting it all happen in the first place."

Oh, Grandpa Aang, what have you done?

"How did you deal with all that?" Jinora asked. "How did you stay?"

Because Jinora knew if she had been her grandmother's shoes, she would have left. Before Harmonic Convergence, she had been too innocent to understand the real reason why Mom got pregnant with Rohan. The fact that she had been 1 of 4 airbenders didn't click until that journey to Ba Sing Se when there was more airbenders than she could handle. This could have been her, Jinora realized, forever tied down to the temples to be a breeding machine for the next generation of airbenders. A shiver of horror went down her spine.

"Aang never liked the festivals back when he was in the monasteries. He used to talk about how he longed to have had a mother's hug or a father's praise and he was determined to give to his children. The closest thing he had to a parent was Monk Gyatso and that wasn't enough. If Aang was going to rebuild the Air Nation, it would be his way. It was either me or no one." Gran-Gran explained. "And in hindsight, he was right. The Air Nation is much better off now with new families being built every day. But that didn't make it any easier for us and the kids."

"And so, he said no and I took him back. Maybe it was the hormones but I believed him when he started sprouting out how the festivals were archaic and had no place in the new Air Nation he created. There were people would continue with the majority of the Air Nomads traditions and Aang insisted that the Air Nation was alive and well. But Aang had no idea what the decision meant for me and the kids."

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked tentatively, wondering just how much her grandmother was going to confess.

"I loved your grandfather. For all of his faults, I loved him very much." Gran-Gran reiterated. "But after the war, Aang loved being the Avatar so much that there were days that he forgot what it meant to be a leader, a husband and a father." Then Gran-Gran shook her head. "He despised confrontation and he would disappear for days on end to avoid it. And then I have to remind myself that Aang never had a father, was never raised to see the value of marriage, and he never had to show people why they should be following him because people would just follow him blindly. He'd be off traveling the world and being the Avatar so much that the Air Acolytes had to start leading themselves while I was left to raise our children all on my own."

The sad thing was that Jinora could picture it. She could picture Gran-Gran when she was younger, a baby Uncle Bumi in the crib next to her bed, looking out the window and wondering if she was strong enough to do it all on her own.

"He was so happy when Bumi was born," She was whispering now, like she didn't want the wind to overhear what she was about to say. "that I didn't have the heart to tell him that I knew from the womb that he'd never bend. Then we had Kya and she was so beautiful. The back talk had stopped and for a moment, I could have lied to myself that everything was alright. But then Kya bent water at 19 months old and Bumi couldn't bend anything. Word got out about the kids and the Heads Acolytes, who barely considered Aang their leader at that point, were concerned. Aang maybe the leader of the Air Acolytes but he was more of a figurehead than anything. They brought up the festivals again and again and one morning I woke up to an empty bed because he had runaway to Ba Sing Se. His excuse when he returned three months later was that there had been a coup and that the Earth King needed his help. That was the first of many disappearances and each time he left, the Acolytes got restless until they ultimately gave up. He was skimping on his duty and nothing he said would assure us that the Gods would bring back the airbenders. So, I pushed for us to try one more time. And then we had your father."

"Finally, we had our airbender but that pregnancy nearly killed me. Only my forethought to ask for the Holy Water of the Northern Water early-on saved me because my midwife had to use it to heal me while I blood bent myself to stay alive." Jinora gasped as the woman continued. "And then your father started to get older. I got into fights with your grandfather because he was so blatantly obvious that Tenzin was his favorite and he couldn't see how much that hurt all of the kids, not just Kya and Bumi. Tenzin was so young and he didn't understand why his big brother and sister weren't going on the adventure too. Aang couldn't get it though because that's how Monk Gyatso raised him because every monk had one pupil that they would take with them on their spiritual adventures." Gran-Gran rubbed her eyes with one hand to relieve the stress. "Our family was barely hanging on and if your grandfather hadn't started getting sick when your father turned ten, I would have left."

Jinora knew that Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya didn't have fond things to say about their childhood. She knew that Grandpa Aang didn't pay them as much attention as Dad. She knew that they resented how Dad would be swept away on airbending adventures and they'd left at home without second though. A rift between the siblings that was caused from a (mostly) absentee father. And yet, Jinora had never thought about how this would have affected Gran-Gran too because Gran-Gran never complained, never asked for help, never said that she was lonely in her own home.

"Oh, Gran-Gran… I had no idea."

"No, I didn't want any of you to know. But the funny thing was that the sicker your grandfather got, the more he stayed. He started making up for lost time. I guess it was better late than never but he finally started connecting with Kya and Bumi. The three of them got along better but I have Aang to blame for their nomad ways. Had he just stayed more and been more of a father during their early childhood, maybe they would have come home more often." Sadness filled the air as Gran-Gran tightened her grip on Jinora. "Meanwhile, your grandfather started to take an active part in managing the Acolytes and well, let's just say that it was rough at first but eventually, he had regained his spot at the Leader of the Air Nation. But with him home more, he got to see Tenzin fall more and more in love with Lin and her with him. And when Lin started metalbending, he went on for days on end about how she perfectly incorporated airbending footwork into it. He took it as a sign that they were perfect for each other and by the spirits, they were. Toph and I joked that Aang had started planning their wedding from the day Lin was born and he never argued against it. When your father turned 18, the Head Acolyte of the island went to Aang again and pleaded with him to have Tenzin do the Equinox Festivals."

Why would they- Oh! Oh no.

"They didn't want history to repeat itself." Jinora figured out. Gran-Gran gave a grim nod.

"Lin was so powerful of an earthbender and with your father also being half Water Tribe, the Acolytes feared that the chances of Lin giving birth to an airbender were slim at best. They weren't even together at the time but it was so obvious how much they loved each other, the Head Acolytes suggested the festivals for five years and then he would be free to live the rest of his life with Lin." The moonlight trickled into Jinora's room, adding to the somber mood. "When it passed on vote, Aang used his only veto to forbid the Equinox Festivals from ever occurring and be spoken of again. Your father had no idea."

But if that was the case, what was the issue? What was she missing?

"But that's a good think, right?" Jinora asked.

"It was." Gran-Gran agreed. "But the cycle had already started once again. Yet, Tenzin and Lin were so happy that they seemed to ignore all of the talk around them because they had each other. They had their little apartment in Republic City, Tenzin joined Republic City's Council and they were far enough away from the whispers of the Head Acolytes. Neither of them worried about having children, even after they lost the first baby. But then they lost the twins, Aang had a heart attack and Lin got promoted to deputy chief. The media went on an absolute rampage over the fact that one of two airbenders was dying and the other was failing to sire anymore. On top of all of that, it was leaked out about Kya's… preferences and Bumi's drunk comments about how he'll never have kids because 'he didn't want to be a deadbeat dad like his'."

The story grew sadder with each passing second but she was entrapped in it. These were the skeletons that had been locked away in their family's closet and hearing the directly from the woman who lived through it all was chilling.

"Naturally, the media turned on Lin and started attacking her for the lack of airbenders. They blamed her because how could a woman so dedicated to her job possibly get pregnant? Didn't she know that there were enough earthbenders in the world? They had no idea what Lin went through." The matriarch looked out the window in disgust. "It got worse after Aang died. The reporters hounded her at press conferences. They couldn't give a shit about the murdered husband or the missing child because there should have been an airbender by now. Then it happened."

A chill blew through the room as the waterbender wait. She looked at the moon for strength before turning back to her granddaughter. She reached out, pushing the hair away from Jinora's forehead to revealed the arrow that branded her an airbender.

"This is Lin's greatest secret, Jinora and the only reason I'm revealing it to you is because I know I must." Jinora nodded at the solemn words and prepared herself for the worst.

"At the memorial, 5 years after Aang's death, Lin was five months pregnant and she had told no one. Not even Tenzin. She barely had any symptoms and her new position as the chief meant that she was no longer on the frontline. Her armor hid the bump at work and she carried the baby towards her spine so Tenzin just thought she had gained some weight. I only knew because I saw her touching her stomach in the kitchen when she thought that she was alone. The day after the memorial, I boarded the ship back to the South Pole." Gran-Gran shook as she tried to hold back the tears. "When I got home, a hawk was waiting for me. Lin informed me through a tear-soaked letter that there had been an incident while she was visiting the police academy. During it, she lost the baby and the doctors had performed a hysterectomy on her because her uterus was unsavable."

Gran-Gran crumbled into a sobbing mess and all Jinora could do is hold her as the tears fell between them.

There it was, the politics behind the rebuilding the Air Nation.

And the people it hurt in its wake.

**Author's Note - (Sniffles) This chapter tackled a huge aspect of LOK that was ignored. It was never Tenzin's duty to rebuild the Air Nation. It was Aang's and Aang's alone. Now some of you may be thinking, Winthrop, what's the big deal? The big deal is that Katara wasn't allow to choose what she wanted to do because Aang made it so that she wouldn't learn about the Equinox Festivals. Which meant she felt obligated to have children with Aang instead of it being her choice. And then to find out about everything after she had Bumi, that really destroys trust in a relationship. Because Aang knew that her sense of duty was** _ **far**_ **larger than his and he knew that if given the option, she'd leave him so that he could do his duty to the Air Nation. And we all know how Aang runs away when things gets tough ( _cough_ theiceberg _cough_ ). So poor Katara is basically a single mom trying to raise her kids while making sure they don't hate each other because their stupid father didn't understand how toxic favoritism is when it comes to siblings and Katara deserves fucking better than to be know as the Avatar's poor wife! Ok, maybe that was a tab harsh but whatever. Back to our favorite couple. In the Linzin fandom (sup guys), we'll find a lot of fics with AUs where they have a daughter names Jinora or Lin becomes the kids' stepmom. It'd like to speak for my fellow Linzin writers when I say that we know damn well that Pema would have never named her daughter such a formal name like Jinora if she wasn't married to Tenzin. Ikki and Meelo, definitely, Rohan, maybe. But, Jinora, no, that name was all Tenzin (and Lin, obviously). So in this AU, that scene was how Jinora got her name. And the betrothal necklace scene, ugh, that hurt to write because that was their final goodbye. Ok, that's everything and I need cocktail. Don't forget to comment, kudo and bookmark (I don't comment back but I do read every comment)! Love you guys so much!**

**-V.I. Winthrop**

* * *

Bumi

Bumi guessed that he should have been honored that Tenzin trusted himself enough to shave his head the morning of his wedding (and to hold a razor so close to his neck). But this wasn't the wedding that everyone was expecting and the bride walking down the isle wasn't who they wanted. And yes, Pema was a nice girl and he'd happily have a one night stand with her if he had met her out on a night on the town. But she was no Lin and Bumi was 99.75% certain that the only reason this wedding was happening was the tiny but ever growing bump that Pema had. Three months 'dating', two months pregnant and one shotgun wedding of the century.

"You can still run away, you know." Bumi bulldozed through the tension in the room as Tenzin's hair at their feet. "I'll pack your bags for you. Hell, I'll even get Oogi ready for you so you can jump off the cliff at the ceremony and no one would have any idea." If there was one thing that Bumi was good at, it was pushing Tenzin's buttons. But Tenzin was so off that he didn't even bite.

"Don't tempt me." Tenzin laughed without humor and Bumi's heart broke for his brother as the last of the hair fell. "How do I look?"

"Like Dad." He didn't want to admit it but it hurt to look at Tenzin like this. In his best robes and bald head, all Bumi could picture was Dad flying away on Appa, leaving him and Kya on the island while little Tenny had no idea what was happening. Back to a time when Dad was barely there and Mom would cry at night in the kitchen thinking that she was all alone. He hated how it took Dad getting sick to finally realize that being a dad was more important than being the Avatar.

"How far do you think I could go?" Tenzin asked just to humor his brother, looking out his window to the dozens of Acolytes in the courtyard doing the final preparations.

"That depends, you taking Lin with?" Bumi pushed and watched as his brother flinched. "What are you doing, Tenzin?"

"Cleaning up Dad's mess." Damn, he must be really upset if Tenzin was speaking ill of old-daddy-o. "It's not like you and Kya are going to be able to do it," Bumi winced (even though he totally deserved the comment) "and I've already screwed myself over."

"Literally and figuratively."

"Shut up, Bumi." Bumi wanted to snicker but knew that now wasn't the moment.

"Do you even love her?"

"She's the mother of my child. I'll grow to love her." Tenzin said stubbornly.

"And that's enough?"

"It has to be." A tear slipped down his cheek and Bumi didn't tease him for it.

It was going to be one hell of a wedding, especially when it felt like a funeral.

* * *

**Author's Note - Who knew that Bumi could be serious?**

**-V.I. Winthrop**


End file.
